El hijo de ambos
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Serena llevaba en su vientre al hijo de Darien, algo que él desconocía, ellos llevaban años sin verse, de modo que el pelinegro no cree al principio en las palabras de ella.
1. Chapter 1

El hijo de ambos.

\- Ya llegamos señora.- Anuncio el taxista.- Son cuatro con cincuenta.

\- Aquí tiene, muchas gracias.- Serena bajo cuidadosamente del taxi, miro el impresionante edificio que se perfilaba frente a ella y respiro hondo.

Nunca había entrado en el edificio de la corporación Chiba, de hecho nunca pensó en hacerlo, pero las circunstancias ahora la obligaban a hacerlo, tenía que resolver ese asunto cuando, entendía que Darien no hubiese mantenido contacto con ella al principio, pero luego de la muerte de Rei debió por lo menos dar señas de vida, aunque suponía que era porque aún no se reponía de la pérdida de su esposa, pero tenían que hablar y cuanto antes mejor.

\- Vamos Serena, solo tienes que entrar, charlar con Darien y ver como solucionan todo esto.- La rubia coloco una mano sobre su abultado vientre y sonrió.- Vamos pequeño.

.

\- Los informes del negocio en Italia están listos.- Murmuro Malachite dejando varias carpetas en el escritorio de su mejor amigo y socio.- Los reportes de ventas no pueden ser mejores, hemos logrado entrar en el mercado Italiano por fin.

\- Fueron tres años de duro esfuerzo, de viajes de allá para acá.- Comento Darien sonriendo al ver las cifras en azules del informe.- Al menos una buena noticia para este día.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Malachite bebió de su taza de café.- Estas más tenso que de costumbre.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Serena?

\- Serena. . . Serena. . .

\- Serena Tsukino.- Le aclaro el pelinegro.

\- Ya recuerdo.- Malachite trono los dedos.- La rubia preciosa, quien por cierto tenía una hermana o primera igual de rubia y preciosa.

\- La misma.

\- ¿Y es ella que la que te pone tenso?- Le sonrió.- Por favor Darien. . . Nunca una mujer te ha puesto tenso, y no creo que ella sea candidata a hacerlo.

\- Llamo hace tres días a mi secretaria pidiéndole una cita conmigo argumentando que tiene algo que hablar conmigo sobre Rei.- Lo corto Darien sabiendo lo que aquello implicaba.

\- ¿Sobre Rei?. . . Pero ella lleva muerta más de seis meses, siete según recuerdo bien.- Y por lo que ella misma decía había perdido todo contacto con sus compañeras de universidad.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes porque estoy así?

\- Es raro, la última vez que vi a Serena fue en tu boda con Rei. . .

\- Eso fue hace más de dos años. . . Y hasta donde Rei me decía siempre nunca la volvió a ver.

.

\- Puede usted pasar señora.- Le anuncio una pelirroja que momentos antes se había identificado como la secretaria de Darien.

\- Gracias. . .

Eran extraño estar a punto de ver a Darien, la última vez que lo había visto había sido durante el funeral de Rei, pero él no la había visto, y ciertamente no había querido acercarse a él solo para respetar su dolor, así que en lo estricto no cruzaban miradas desde la boda de él con su mejor amiga.

Rei y ella se habían conocido en el primer año de universidad, junto con su prima Mina habían sido grandes amigas, salían juntas, estudiaban muchas veces pues tenían varias materias similares. Fue al poco de comenzar las clases que conocieron a Darien y a su mejor amigo Malachite, quien por cierto había causado una gran impresión a su prima, pero entre ellos dos nada había pasado.

Muy por el contrario Serena se había sentido atraída por Darien, y durante algún tiempo había pensado que había habido interés también de su parte, pero tras varias confusas situaciones se fue separando poco a poco de Darien y perdiendo por completo el contacto.

\- Me casare Serena.- Le había anunciado Rei un día de la noche a la mañana.- Me casare con Darien Chiba.

Si era sincera consigo misma se había sentido devastada con aquella noticia, pero su lealtad con su amiga había sido mayor, se había mostrado alegre por ella, había participado en algunos detalles de la organización de la boda, sintiendo pesar por ver como el hombre al que amaba no la había elegido a ella como su compañera de vida.

\- Pasa Serena.- Darien la miro de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose disimuladamente en su vientre.- Toma asiento.

\- Muchas gracias por recibirme Darien.- Comento ella en tanto se sentaba frente el gigante escritorio del pelinegro.- Se cuan complicado debes estar de tiempo.

\- Dijiste que teníamos que hablar de algo importante, de que se trataba de Rei.

\- Bueno sí. . .- ¿Por qué Darien la trataba de esa forma tan fría? En ningún momento le había preguntado como estaba, como se sentía.- Era importante de habláramos hace mucho tiempo, pero decidí esperar a que pasaras tu duelo, sé cuánto debió afectarte la muerte de Rei.

\- Fue una muerte repentina, creo que nadie está preparado para algo así.

\- Lo sé, por eso también no me importo que no te pusieras en contacto conmigo y decidí esperar, pero el tiempo se acaba, pronto daré a luz y necesito que nos organicemos Darien.

\- No creo estar entiendo lo que me dices.

\- De tu hijo Darien. . . Del hijo que estoy llevando en mi interior.

\- ¿Qué?- Darien se la quedó mirando complemente confundido.- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

.

Malachite no acostumbraba a usar Facebook aunque tenía cuenta desde sus años de universidad, pero en ese momento era la mejor herramienta para buscar a la rubia preciosa que era Mina, desde año y media tras no sabía de ella, en algún momento escucho que tenía un pequeña empresa, pero nada más, desde que había hablado con Darien momento antes la imagen de esa rubia no se iba de su cabeza.

\- Veamos. . .- Tecleo el nombre de ella.- No creo que hayan muchas Mina Aino en el mundo.

Su nombre estaba en el primer lugar de la lista, abrió su perfil y sonrió al ver que seguía siendo igual de atractiva que antes, por lo que leyó su empresa se dedicaba a organizar eventos, había muchas fotografías de ella en elegantes fiestas, tanto privadas como públicas.

\- Así que trabajas con Serena.- Había una foto de ambas en los que parecía una boda.

.

\- Hablo de tu hijo Darien, no me digas que la muerte de Rei te dejo tan devastado que olvidaste que me inseminaron para que tú y ella pudiesen ser padres.

\- No creo entender. . .

\- Darien no te hagas el tonto. . . Tú lo sabes todo, le encargaste a Rei buscar una mujer para poder inseminarla y que así tu pudiese tener el hijo que tanto deseabas.- Darien seguía mirándola con perplejidad.- Al menos eso me dijo Rei.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio largo rato, tratando de entender palabra por palabra lo que había dicho Serena, estaba embarazada de él, pero con una inseminación, toda esa historia era absolutamente extraña, pero había algo que lo hacía dudar, en especial si Rei estaba metida en todo ese asunto.

\- Puedes explicarme desde un comienzo.- Comenzó a decir lentamente.

\- Rei me contacto hace unos meses atrás, desesperada por que no podía darte un hijo, la vi tan dolida y herida que accedí a su loco plan, acepte inseminarme para ayudarla, ella me dijo que la muestra de semen era tuya, que estabas al tanto de todo, pero que no querías que te contactara yo, que todo lo tendría que ver con Rei.

\- Ya veo. . .

\- Por lo visto no tenías ideas de todo esto, Rei me mintió.

\- Pues obviamente nos mintió a ambos, por lo que yo sabía ese tema de tener hijo lo dejamos pospuesto debido a mi exceso de trabajo.

Lo cual no hacía más que confirmar lo que ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo de su fallecida esposa, aquello no era una novedad, tras su muerte poco a poco se había ido enterando de cada uno de sus embustes, y este era el más grande de todos.

\- Serena lo que me dices es increíble. . . No me lo tomes a mal pero me cuesta creerlo y mucho.

\- Lo entiendo. . . A decir verdad esto aún sigue siendo confuso para mí.

\- Mira, tengo una reunión en poco, como te habrá dicho mi secretaria. . .

\- Lo sé, tranquilo.- La joven se levantó de su asiento.- Tu secretaria ya tiene mi número, puedes contactarme cuando quieras.

\- Ten por seguro que lo hare.- Miro de reojo su vientre.- ¿Te has sentido bien?

\- Si. . . A decir verdad él bebe es muy tranquilo, solo me mueve de vez en cuando.- Le sonrió ella tímidamente.- El médico me dijo que es niño. . . Por si quieres saber.

\- Yo. . .- Darien vacilo durante varios segundos.

\- No te preocupes.- Intento sonreír.- Espero que puedas llamarme Darien.

\- Lo hare.

El pelinegro espero varios segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara tras la partida de la rubia, aquella historia parecía irreal, sin embargo habían muchos detalles que lo hacían dudar, de modo que tomo el teléfono y marco el anexo que daba a la oficina de su amigo, generalmente Malachite lo ayudaba a despejar la mente en algunos casos importantes, y este en especial tenía una urgencia del cien por ciento.

\- Malachite ven a mi oficina ahora.- Hablo a penas se tomó la línea, sin esperar que el peliplateado hablara.- Es urgente. . .

\- ¿Tan mal te ha ido con Serena?

\- Está embarazada.

\- Ya veo. . .- Malachite sonaba tranquilo.

\- Y dice que es mío.- Lo corto inmediatamente

\- Voy para allá.

.

Serena entro en el apartamento con deseos de ponerse a llorar, había esperado otra reacción de Darien, ciertamente estaba confundida, era obvio que el pelinegro no tenía idea de todo aquello, sin embargo Rei le había dicho todo lo contrario.

\- Darien está al tanto de todo.- Le había dicho poco antes de morir Rei.- Siempre me pregunta por tu estado y sobre todo por el estado del bebé, está ansioso por que nazca, naturalmente no ira al parto, es muy duro para el saber que otra mujer que no soy yo le está dando el hijo tan deseado, quizá por eso no quiere verte.

Empezaba a dudar de todas y cada una de las palabras de Rei, sobre todo por la reacción de Darien, lo conocía bastante para saber que su confusión ante la historia era sincera, no dudaba de que se pondría en contacto con ella, pero dudaba del cuándo, le quedaba poco tiempo para dar a luz y aunque el trato con Rei era que entregaría a su bebe nada más naciera, después de la muerte de ella había optado por otra decisión y ciertamente ante la actitud de Darien estaba segura de que su idea sería bien aceptada por el pelinegro.

Quería quedarse con el bebé, durante todo el embarazo y a pesar de saber que ese niño no le partencia se había encariñado con la criatura que llevaba dentro, cuando comenzó a moverse había sentida una dicha absoluta, se había cuidado a conciencia solo para que el bebé no tuviera ninguna dificultad en su desarrollo, a decir verdad hasta su mismo ginecólogo le había dicho que el suyo era un buen embarazo.

\- Querida ya llegue.- Su prima Mina, a pesar de que no vivía con ella tenía llave del apartamento dado que eran muy cercanas y trabajaban juntas.- ¿Cómo te fue con Darien?

\- Bueno no como yo esperaba.- Murmuro la rubia acomodándose en el sofá de la sala de estar para que su prima se sentara junto a ella.

\- Sabia que diría algo así.- Mina le mostro algunas bolsas.- Por eso traje helado de chocolate para ambas, y así me cuentas todos.

.

\- No bebas tan rápido.- Malachite miro a su amigo y se sorprendió al ver que Darien bebía un vaso de whisky de un solo trago.- Sé que todo esto parece una locura, pero debe tener una explicación.

\- Una maldita explicación que está veinte metro bajo tierra.- Murmuro el pelinegro desplomándose sobre la silla de su escritorio.- No dudo de la historia de Serena, dudo de Rei, de toda las intenciones que pudo haber tenido con esto.

\- Darte un hijo.- Sugirió el peliplateado ganándose una mirada de odio.- Tu lo dijiste.

\- Voy a tener un hijo con una completa extraña.

\- Bueno ni tan extraña.- Comento Malachite.- Cuando estábamos en último año de la universidad saliste frecuentemente con ella. . . Incluso pensé que te casarías con ella. . . Te mostrabas de forma diferente con ella que con el resto de las chicas.

\- Si estaba interesado en ella pero después le perdí el interés al saber que era como todas, solo le interesaba el dinero de mi familia.

\- Pues a mí Serena nunca me pareció una chica interesada en el dinero, solo en ti y no hablo precisamente de tu billetera.- Agrego.- A decir verdad el que te alejaras de ella me impidió acercarme más a Mina.

\- ¿Su prima?- Pregunto Darien.- ¿Por qué nunca saliste con ella? Sé que te gustaba mucho.

\- Porque cuando me arme de valor para invitarla a salir ella me dejo claro que nunca saldría con el mejor amigo del hombre que le había roto el corazón a su prima.

\- Comprendo.

En un principio nada más conocer de vista a Serena se había impresionado con su belleza, antes de que otro le robara la atención la había invitado a salir, al principio se había negado argumentando que no lo conocía, pero al poco pasar acepto salir con él, fueron a cenar, al cine, al parque de diversiones, antes de conocerla había salido con muchas chicas, todas interesadas en su billetera, pero Serena no había sido así, al principio.

\- Mi amiga desgraciadamente solo busca un novio rico.- Le había comentado Rei en muchas ocasiones.- No te engañes Darien si encuentra a un chico más ricos que tú te dejara eso tenlo por seguro.

Pero había quedado demostrado que Rei había mentido en muchas cosas, bien pudo haber mentido respecto a la rubia, bien pudo haber dicho aquello para que él se alejara de Serena, dejara de frecuentarla y se interesara en ella, pues sorprendentemente después de cortar todo con ella había comenzado a salir con Rei y echa había dejado de hacer ese tipo de comentarios sobre Serena.

\- Detén esa cabeza pensante y dime que tienes en mente.- La voz de Malachite lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- En todo en que lo Rei pudo haberme mentido, en especial sobre Serena.

\- Lo cierto es, y tú siempre has sabido lo que opinaba de tu esposita.- Dijo aquella última palabra con ironía.- Yo que jamás confié en ella y te lo dije muchas veces, incluso te rogué mil veces que no te casaras con ella.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, debí hacerte caso.

\- Pero no lo hiciste.- Malachite se levantó del cómodo sofá donde había estado sentado escuchando por casi una hora a su amigo.- Pero vayamos a lo concreto, tiene a una chica embarazada de ti, sean como hayan sido los hechos, tienes como decirlo, cierta responsabilidad para con ella y él bebe que espera y si todo es como ella dice estaba todo este tiempo de embarazo preparándose para entregarte el niño a ti y a Rei, ahora que ella no está, debo suponer que Serena busco ponerse en contacto contigo para ver como lo hacían para cuando él bebe nazca.

\- Voy a tener un hijo.- Murmuro Darien aun sin poder creerlo, siempre había esperado que al momento de ser padre estaría al lado de su mujer, esperando a su bebe desde el primer día de embarazo no así de esa forma tan abrupta.

\- Déjame decirte algo, por lo que averigüe Mina trabaja con Serena en una agencia que organiza eventos, esta vez iré con todo por Mina, agradecía que trataras de llevar la fiesta en paz con Serena.

\- ¿Ellas organizan eventos?- Darien se quedó pensando largo rato.- Tengo una idea, mandare a investigar a Serena, pero tú puedes hacer lo tuyo con Mina y también sabiendo más cosas sobre Serena, ella y Mina son cercanas.

\- No prometo nada.

\- Tranquilo, por ahora solo nos queda organizar algo.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- Lo que sea inventa algo, ponte en contacto con Mina, ahí tienes la mejor forma de volver a verla, ya lo demás fluirá.

\- Estas cometiendo una locura.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

.

\- Vaya es un gran problema.- Mina suspiro después de escuchar toda la historia de su prima.- Bueno al menos contamos con algo, si Darien no tenía idea que estaba gestándose un hijo suyo no creo que te ponga muchos problemas si te quieres quedar finalmente con el bebé.

\- Quiero pensar eso, pero si Rei le mintió a su propio esposo, bien pudo haberme mentido a mi diciendo que la muestra con la que fui inseminada era de Darien.

\- ¿Dudas de que el padre sea Darien?- Le pregunto la rubia mientras ambas tenía una cuchara de helado cerca de sus bocas.- Déjame preguntarte algo Serena y dime la verdad. ¿Aun amas a Darien?

\- Yo. . .- Serena dudo, no había esperado que al volver a ver al pelinegro sintiera lo que sintió hace tantos años por él.- Creo que el volver a verlo me afecto más de la cuenta.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en que puedes convertirte en su esposa verdad?

\- Claro que no.- Serena se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del sofá y comenzó a caminar desde un lado de la habitación al otro, evidentemente presa del pánico.- No digas tonterías. . .

\- Serena. . . ¿Qué pasara contigo si Darien decide quedarse con el bebé?

\- Rogaría porque al menos me dejara verlo, mal que mal yo lo estoy gestando, es parte mía también.

\- Sabes que este loco plan nunca me gusto, pero sabes que te apoyo.- Mina la abrazo.- Si tienes que ir a los tribunales por tu bebé estará ahí contigo.

\- No seas tan dramática Mina, estoy segura de que Darien será razonable a mi petición, él siempre fue así.

\- Si tú lo dices.- Mina tomo su Tablet, había pasado el día entero de un lugar a otro ultimando los detalles de una fiesta programada para mañana, necesitaba revisar su correo.- Mira Serena, nos contactaron para organizar una fiesta de aniversario para una gran empresa.

\- ¿De verdad?- Serena de acerco a la Tablet de su prima.- Vaya es cierto. . . Wow mira lo que están dispuesto a gastar. . .

\- El correo lo manda una mujer llamada Esmeralda, es la secretaria del gerente de finanzas de la empresa, y quiere reunirse mañana mismo con nosotras. . .

\- Tendrás que ir tú, yo me quedare a supervisar lo del evento de mañana.

\- Dice que quiere reunirse a primera hora de la mañana, la llamare y confirmare una cita ara las nueve de la mañana.

Serena sonrió, hace más de dos años había instalado con Mina Milenio, la empresa de eventos, al principio no había sido fácil, pero poco a poco se habían hecho de un nombre en la ciudad, ahora su empresa era solicitada de todas las partes de la ciudad, para eventos pequeños y grandes, lo cual le daba cierta seguridad económica, podía decir que vivía cómodamente y que podía ofrecerle mucho a su bebé, naturalmente tendría que comprar una casita cerca de los suburbios, quería que su hijo tuviera lo mismo que ella, una vida familia tranquila.

\- Bien entonces iré a la cita, en tanto su coordinas la llegada de las mesas y sillas, los meseros quedaron de llegar a las once y los cocineros y sus ayudantes a eso de las doce.

\- Lo se tranquila.

Por la noche Serena se metió a la cama aun con muchas dudas en su mente, Darien no la había contactado, y cierto casi cerca de las diez de la noche dudaba de que fuera a hacerlo ese día, esperaba poder llegar a algún entendimiento con él, no dudaba de que fuese a ser un buen padre, pero un niño necesitaba también a su madre y ya que no estaba Rei, ella bien podía ocupar ese lugar, pero dependía de como Darien iba a tomarse aquello, amaba a ese niño desde que le habían confirmado el embarazo, reconocía que había estado loca al pensar que podía dar a luz y entregar a la criatura, día a día soñaba con tenerlo en sus brazos acunarlo, darle de comer y sobre todo amor.

\- Ya verás mi pequeño Endy.- Ya hasta le había puesto nombre y no dejaría que Darien lo cambiara.

Su hijo se llamaría Endimion Tsukino, o Chiba, en el caso que Darien quisiera ser parte de la vida del bebé, aunque no lo juzgaría si no quisiera serlo, mal que mal se había enterado de pésima forma sobre su futura e inminente paternidad.

.

Darien abrió lentamente su caja fuerte, habían pasado meses desde que no la había abierto, allí guardaba papeles de suma importancia, como los títulos de demonio de todas las propiedades que tenía, pero en aquella ocasión estaba buscando algo de más importancia, al encontrar el pequeño sobre blanco sonrió, al abrirlo sonrió al ver que la fotografía estaba intacta, como si los años no hubieran pasado por ella a pesar de las condiciones de guardado.

\- Serena.- Murmuro al ver la fotografía.

Se la habían tomado en su primera cita, durante el tiempo que habían salido juntos la había conservado como su mayor tesoro, y a pesar de que se distancio de Serena y de su relación y posterior matrimonio con Rei nunca había querido deshacerse de aquel recuerdo, naturalmente su esposa nunca había conocido el contenido de aquella caja fuerte. Siempre había notado ciertos celos de parte de Rei hacia todo lo que hacía Serena, de hecho en el último tiempo su esposa hablaba pestes de la rubia, lo cual no hacía más que confundirlo, si tanto la odiaba no comprendía entonces que había llevado a Rei a pedirle a Serena que llevara un hijo suyo.

Todo era confuso tratándose de Rei, poco antes de la muerte de ella había comenzado desconfiar de muchas cosas en el actuar de su esposa, y tras su muerte habían estallado un cumulo de cosas que parecía nunca acabar. Había descubierto que ella tenía no solo un amante sino que dos a lo menos, su querida esposita tenía prácticamente una triple vida a sus espaldas, en el accidente había muerto junto con uno de sus amantes y el otro había llegado poco tiempo después reclamando por ella, sin saber que Rei estaba casada y con la sorpresa de la muerte de ella junto a su amante.

Estaba harto de las mentiras de su esposa, de hecho el mismo día del accidente de ella había decido divorciarse de ella, su matrimonio estaba más que acabado, si en el último tiempo ya ni toleraba toca a su esposa, no soportaba más sus mentiras, dudaba de todo lo que ella le decía, de todas sus promesas de amor, todo era falso en ella.

\- Serena.- Susurro dejando de lado la segunda botella de licor.

Reconocía que estaba absolutamente ebrio, pero era un ebrio sabio, al menos eso pensaba, antes de llamar a Serena para concertar una cita iría al laboratorio donde había tomado su muestra de esperma, solo ellos estaban autorizados para utilizar su muestra y solo con su firma, de modo que estaba seguro que Rei había orquestado alguna cosa con ellos.

.

Mina entro en la lujosa cafetería, estaba ansiosa de conocer a su siguiente cliente, por los detalles que le habían dado en el correo tendría que organizar una fiesta de aniversario para cerca de quinientas personas, en su mente ya estaba planeándolo todo, el lugar, la decoración todo.

\- Buenos días.- La recepcionista la detuvo en la entrada, mirándola de pies a cabeza

\- Buenos días me citaron aquí, mi nombre es Mina Aino.- Murmuro orgullosa

\- Por favor.- Noto inmediatamente que la mujer cambiaba de actitud, ahora era más amable.- Sígame, la están esperando.

La rubia admiro el lugar, obviamente era un sitio para gente con dinero, seguramente su cliente era un rico empresario, esperaba estar a la altura el evento, que todas sus ideas fuesen bien recibidas por parte de él o ella, pues aun no tenía idea de quien se trataba.

\- Mina buenos días.- Una voz masculina le hablo.

Aturdida por todo el ambiente no noto que la recepcionista se había detenido, de modo que ella siguió caminando yendo directamente a los brazos de un hombre, pero lo que si la dejo más impactada fue que reconoció el aroma masculino.

\- Nunca espere que llegaras directo a mis brazos Mina.

\- Malachite eres tu.- Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Muchas gracias señorita.- El hombre le sonrió a la recepcionista.

\- Les traeré la carta.- Murmuro la chica antes de irse

\- Yo.- Intento zafarse de los brazos del hombre.

\- Tranquila, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que no tiene nada de malo que te abrace cariño.

\- Malachite suéltame por favor.- La joven logro soltarse.- Así que tú eres el cliente.

\- Exacto.- El hombre le tomo el brazo.- Ven cariño siéntate.

Malachite siempre la llamo cariño en la época de universidad, por lo que no era extraño escucharlo llamarla así, se sentó cuidadosamente frente al hombre, le parecía increíble tenerlo delante de ella, había cortado todo contacto con él después de que Darien había roto con Serena, aunque en aquella época se moría por él, sin embargo había solidarizado con su prima y casi hermana.

\- Es un placer verte Mina.- Le hablo él.- Son muchos años lejos el uno del otro.

\- Si, muchos años.- Murmuro ella.- Hablemos de negocios, según entendí bien Esmeralda es tu secretaria y. . .

\- Mina dejo los negocios para la oficina y otros placeres para otros lugares.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Digo que desayunemos y luego hablamos del evento de la empresa.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo. . . tengo una fiesta esta tarde, y tengo mucho que arreglar.

\- Comprendo. . . En ese caso hablaremos mientras desayunamos.

.

\- Lamentamos mucho la situación señor Chiba.- Hablo el director del laboratorio.- Investigaremos que fue lo que ocurrió, evidentemente hubo un fraude, creímos que la firma presentada en los papales por su esposa era la suya. . .

\- Solo respóndame lo que necesito saber.- Darien lo corto mirándolo preocupada.- ¿Es Serena Tsukino la mujer que lleva a mi hijo?

\- Si señor Chiba, la receptora de su muestra es ella, la señorita Tsukino fue quien fue inseminada.- respondió el hombre mostrándole todos los papales donde figuraba el nombre de Serena.- Le reitero que buscaremos. . .

\- Es todo lo que necesito saber.- Comento el pelinegro mientras se levantaba del escritorio.- Muchas gracias por todo.

De modo que Serena si estaba embarazada de él, iba a ser padre, pronto tendría un hijo, aun toda la historia era increíble, pero lo cierto es que tenía que hablar con Serena y lo antes posible, había mucho que arreglar, tenían mucho de que conversar.

 **Hola a todas, aquí después de mucho, mucho tiempo, espero que esta nueva historia que les traigo. Muchos cariños para todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Serena miro el pastel de chocolate con hambre, llevaba toda la mañana trabajando de un lado al otro, merecía un pequeño descanso, así que tomo una cuchara y sonrió ante el primer bocado del delicioso pastel, pero su dicha fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular, aunque suponía que se trataba de su prima.

\- Hola Mina.- Contesto sin ver en el identificador quien era.- ¿Cómo te fue con el cliente?

\- No soy Mina.- Le dijo una voz masculina, una que conocía muy bien.- Soy Darien.

\- ¿Cómo estas Darien?- Cambio rápidamente su voz, estaba sorprendida, no había esperado una llamada de parte de él tan luego.

\- ¿Puedo verte?- Pregunto él.

\- ¿Ahora?- Miro todo el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer.

\- ¿Estas ocupada?

\- Estoy en medio de la preparación para un evento esta tarde.- Comento.- Si es posible que nos veamos por la noche, creo que estaré desocupada a eso de las ocho de la noche.

\- Si quieres podemos ir a comer. . .

\- Por mí no hay problema.- Respondió aturdida, no había esperado una cita con Darien.- Dame la dirección y nos veremos en el lugar.

\- Pasare a recogerte, solo dime dónde.

Lo cito en su apartamento, tenía que cambiarse, por lo general cuando estaba en un evento Mina y ella usaban un atuendo especial de la empresa, más que nada para promoción, de modo que necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, más si iban a cenar a alguno de los lugares que frecuentaba Darien en los altos círculos.

.

\- ¿Qué te parece la idea?- Malachite miro con atención a su compañera.- Darien quiere hacer una gran fiesta, serán treinta años de la compañía, aunque contamos con poco tiempo puedo asegurarte que podemos hacer.

\- En este ambiente el dinero lo mueve todo.- Comento la rubia mientras terminaba una creepe.- El lugar que quieras el día que quieras tiene su precio. . .

\- El que estamos dispuestos a pagar.- La voz de Malachite sonó fuerte.- Y dime. . . ¿La idea te interesa?

\- No puedo negar que la propuesta es atractiva.- Mina lo miro a los ojos.- Pero dime la verdad. . .

\- ¿La verdad?

\- ¿No es un truco de Darien verdad?- Lo miro seriamente.- Justo ahora que Serena tenía algo importante que hablar con Darien, él quiere hacer una mega fiesta y justo con nosotras, siendo que hay muchas empresas con mayor reputación que la que manejo con mi prima.

\- Bueno. . .- Malachite comenzó a pensar rápidamente.- No tenía idea que trabajas con Serena. . . ¿Cómo está por cierto? La última vez que la vi fue para el funeral de Rei, aunque ella no se acercó.

Mina estudio en el rostro de Malachite alguna señal de mentira, algo raro había en todo eso, una mega empresa como la que dirigía Darien Chiba a recurrir a una pequeña empresa de eventos para algo tan grande como lo que querían hacer.

\- Si me sigues mirando así Mina hare algo indebido en este lugar.

\- Yo. . .

\- Iba a agregar que Darien me encomendó a mi esta tarea, está muy ocupado con varios negocios, y el hecho de que se vería muy feo que este programando un gran evento cuando para el resto de la sociedad aun esta en luto por la muerte de su esposa.- Agrego él.- Y como no tengo experiencia en este tipo de eventos consulte con algunos contactos, todos me recomendaron tu compañía, solo ayer cuando mi secretaria me dio los detalles de tu empresa supe que se trataba de ti.

\- Comprendo.- No estaba del todo convencida, sin embargo no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad de un gran negocio.- Bien siendo ese el caso, preparare un presupuesto y algunas ideas. ¿Te parece bien juntarnos dentro de tres días? Para revisar las ideas a ver si las pruebas.

\- Como tu desees, solo pon la hora y la fecha y estaré donde me necesites y como me necesites.

Mina lo miro incrédula. ¿Malachite le estaba coqueteando de forma tan descarada? Prefirió ignorar y tomo su agenda para ver la hora y el día donde podían reunirse nuevamente, tenía algo copada su semana.

\- ¿Te parece bien a las doce el próximo Lunes?

\- Me parece perfecto podemos almorzar, tu pon el lugar yo pago.

\- Estaba pensando más bien reunirnos en mi oficina.

\- Si así lo deseas. . .- El sonido el móvil de la rubia lo interrumpió.

\- Me das un momento.- Mina tomo su celular.- Hola Serena. . . Ya veo. . . Comprendo. . . Me parece maravilloso, gracias por resolverlo. . . En un momento salgo para allá.

\- ¿Te tienes que ir?- Le pregunto Malachite a verla cortar.- Pensaba que podíamos hablar más. . .

\- Bueno ya tenemos lo básico resuelto, me has dado los detalles que quieres, preparare una buena presentación, se la enviare a tu secretaria y veremos lo detalles el lunes.- Comento la rubia mientras recogía sus cosas, para levantarse.- Que tengas buen días Malachite. . .

\- Mina espera.- El peliplateado la tomo del brazo.- Espera un poco. . . Mina quiero que hablemos sobre nosotros. . .

\- ¿Nosotros? No te entiendo. . .

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. . . Mina si no me hubieses rechazado años atrás bien podíamos estar juntos ahora, estar casados, tener un par de niños. . .

\- Suéltame Malachite, déjame ir. . .

\- Ya lo hice una vez, y no cometeré ese error nuevamente.- Malachite la tomo de los brazos buscando besarla inmediatamente.

.

\- Quiero esas flores allá.- Murmuro Serena mirando la esquina del salón, no quiero que falte luz en ningún lugar, además de que los meseros estén siempre con bandejas llenas.

\- Si señorita Tsukino.

\- Buenos días.- Mina entro en el salón, no parecía tranquila.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Serena se le acerco preocupada.- Al cliente no le gustaron las ideas.

\- El cliente súper rico resulto ser Malachite. . .

\- Malachite.- Al ver la expresión de su prima entendió.- ¿Ese Malachite?

\- Vamos y te cuento todo.- Mina se tomó del brazo de la otra rubia.- El tiempo ha pasado pero sigue besando como los dioses.

Serena nunca entendió por Mina corto la relación que estaba comenzando a tener, tampoco jamás le quiso preguntar pues obviamente el distanciamiento la afecta mucho, pues se sumergió en los estudios y no volvió a mencionar el nombre del peliplateado, hasta ahora.

.

\- Buena estrategia.- Comento Darien después de hablar con su amigo.

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir cuando me pregunto por tu conexión con todo, sobre todo con Serena.- Malachite sonrió.- ¿Cómo te fue en el laboratorio?

\- Efectivamente Serena será la madre de un hijo mío, la historia es confusa aun incluso para el director del laboratorio, pero no puedo seguir ignorando más este tema.- Darien miro su reloj.- Me reuniere con Serena a las ocho de la noche, hablaremos del tema.

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- ¿Algo en mente?

\- Darien por favor, no puedes ir simplemente delante de Serena y no decirle nada.- Malachite sonrió.- Entiendo tu situación pero debes ir preparado.

\- Lo sé, pero todo esto es tan confuso aun. . .

\- Darien tienes poco tiempo para aclararte, pronto Serena dará a luz y querrá entregarte ese bebé.- El peliplateado lo miro fijamente.- ¿Sabes algo de cuidar bebes?

\- No

\- Entonces tienes mucho que arreglar, contratar una niñera de tiempo completo, ver si vuelves a la casa que compartías con Rei. .

\- Mande a un agente inmobiliario que lo vendiera.- Comento Darien.- No quiero nada que tenga que ver con esa mujer.

\- Salvo el hijo que ella mando a encargar para ti.- Agrego el peliplateado.

\- En eso tienes razón, no puedo negar a ese hijo que viene en camino.

Ni mucho menos a la rubia, había pasado la noche entera soñando con Serena, sus sueños eran tan claros y casi reales, la veía a ella en una habitación de bebe, sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos cantándole una canción de cuna, sonriéndole al pequeño, otro sueño la mostraba a ella amamantándolo, eran imágenes perfectas de una madre que amaba a su hijo.

No tenía idea de los sentimientos de Serena por la criatura que llevaba dentro, pero tendría que averiguarlo esa noche, por lo que recordaba de la rubia ella no era una mujer de andar abandonando a un bebé, menos si provenía de ella, aunque tenía que admitir que desconocía que mentiras le había dicho Rei para convencerla de dejarse inseminar. Lo cierto era que como hubiesen sido las cosas estaba feliz de saber que sería padre, lo que no identificaba que era lo que la rubia sentía o como se sentía respecto a todo eso.

.

Cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó Serena dio un salto en el sofá, había llegado la hora, estaba terriblemente nerviosa, sentía que no tendría fuerzas para llegar hasta la puerta y abrir, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, tenía que luchar por su bebé.

\- Buenas noches Darien.- Intento sonreírle al abrirle la puerta.- Pasa por favor.

\- Gracias Serena.- El hombre entro.

Inmediatamente el apartamento se le hiso pequeño, era como si Darien entrara e invadiera completamente su casa, la joven lo insto a sentarse en la sala, en lo que ella buscaba sus cosas y ponía la contestadora.

\- Ya casi estoy lista. . .- Comento de pronto tratando de sonar normal, y no dejar que el hombre viera su miedo.

\- No hay apuros, no nos esperan hasta las ocho y media y es restaurante queda más o menos cerca.

\- Ya veo. . .

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Darien miro su vientre.- ¿El bebé como esta?

\- Esta muy bien.- Serena se llevó las manos al vientre, de pronto tuvo una idea.- ¿Quieres tocarlo? Generalmente a esta hora se mueve mucho.

\- Yo. . .

Serena miro al pelinegro acercarse casi con sigilo, y colocar su mano derecha delicadamente sobre su vientre, era extraño sentir las manos de él después de tanto tiempo, era casi irreal, y aunque su mente trataba de ser racional su corazón le decía a gritos que se dejara llevar.

\- ¿No vamos?- Darien de pronto se apartó, evidentemente incómodo.

Lo cual era evidente, él amaba a Rei y ella no debía olvidar aquello, su historia con Darien pertenecía al pasado y hacia bien en recordarlo, estaba ahí con él por el niño en su vientre, no por otra cosa, tenía muchas cosas a su favor esa noche, una de esas era el desconocimiento del pelinegro de la existencia de ese bebé, seguramente un hijo le complicaría la vida, y ese más que nada, sería su gran argumento.

Unos quince minutos después Darien la ayudo a sentarse en la mesa del lujoso restaurante, ordeno al camarero llevarle jugo a ella, como siempre él ordenaba por ella, había sido así en el pasado, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado.

\- Darien.- Comenzó a decir ella.- Yo. . .

\- Por favor Serena, déjame ser yo quien hable.- Él el corto rápidamente.

\- Como quieras.- Le sonrió, aun lo conocía como para saber que estaba nervioso.- Puedes hablar tranquilo Darien.

\- Yo. . . Yo no tenía idea de todo esto, no sé qué fue lo que Rei te dijo, pero yo no estaba al tanto de nada, de hecho esta mañana fui al laboratorio donde te inseminaron, han reconocido que fueron engañados por Rei. . .

\- ¿Por qué haría ella algo así?

\- No lo sé.- Darien suspiro.- Hace un año estábamos intentando tener un hijo, pero un médico dijo que Rei tenía complicaciones para concebir, de modo que acepte tomarme esas muestras para hacer algún tratamiento y que mi esposa pudiera quedar embarazada en el futuro.

\- Comprendo. . .

\- En fin, debo suponer que Rei nunca se hiso finalmente ese tratamiento, de modo que utilizo esas muestras contigo.

\- Así si, al menos eso fue lo que ella me dijo, que el médico le dijo que nunca podía tener hijos, de modo que estaba desesperada por que una mujer se inseminara con tu muestra.

\- Serena.- Darien se detuvo cuando el camarero llego con el primer plato, respiro hondo hasta que el hombre se alejó de la mesa.- ¿Cómo es que aceptaste esto?

\- Yo. . . Creo que me deje convencer por la historia de Rei.- Comenzó a decir ella.- Un día nos encontramos por casualidad en el centro comercial, estaba triste, no nos veíamos desde su boda, de modo que no súper como hablarle pero ella se me echo a llorar, me dijo que estaba mal, que se sentía poca mujer al no poder darte el hijo que tanto deseabas y que tenía que encontrar la forma de darte ese bebé, que estabas desesperado por ser padre.

\- Ya veo.- Era clásico de Rei exagerar todo aquello.- Continua por favor.

\- Ese día nos quedamos de ver más tarde.- Serena bebió un poco de jugo antes de continuar.- Nos reunimos a cenar y ella me dijo de todo este plan, bueno prácticamente dijo que era idea tuya. . .

"Darien quiere a una chica que pueda darnos el hijo que él tanto quiere" Habían sido sus palabras en ese entonces, palabras que jamás habían salido de la boca del pelinegro, quizá en cuantas cosas más había mentido la mujer que alguna vez llamo su amiga.

\- Ahora veo que no.- Termino de decir.- Ahora veo que me deje engañar por una falta historia de imposibles. . .

\- ¿Qué más te dijo Rei?

\- Más que nada me hablo de tu gran deseo de ser padre, de lo angustiada que estaba ella al no poder dártelo, ella fue una gran amiga para mí, cuando me conto todo esto, no conseguí decirle que no, ahora Endy crece en mi vientre y. . .

\- ¿Endy?

\- Quiero llamar al niño Endimion. . .

"El día que tenga un hijo lo llamare Endimion" Hace años Serena le había dicho eso, un día mientras estaban paseando en un parque con muchos niños jugando alrededor, habían hablado de cómo eran sus familias y de cómo serían sus hijos en el futuro, que ella un quisiera ese nombre para ese bebé que esperaban juntos lo conmocionaba.

\- Darien. . . Hay algo que necesito conversar contigo, es importante.- Serena lo miro a los ojos antes de hablar.- Yo deseo. . . Quiero quedarme con el bebé una vez nazca.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Antes de que digas nada escúchame.- Hablo rápidamente, sorprendida por la cara de sorpresa del hombre.- Antes de que yo te fuera a visitar no tenía ni idea de este bebé, yo lo he cuidado desde que supe que estaba embarazada, cuando Rei falleció en aquel terrible accidente supe que aunque tú me lo exigieras no podía entregarlo porque no tendría una madre que lo recibiera, yo si estoy aquí, quiero recibirlo, cuidarlo y amarlo.

\- Yo. . .

\- Si hablamos sinceramente aunque yo sabía que mi tiempo con este bebé seria solo durante el embarazo estoy más preparada que tú para hacerme cargo.- Le dijo ella.- En mi apartamento ya he acondicionado un cuarto para él niño. . . Solo me faltas algunos detalles más pequeños pero estará listo para recibirlo. . .

\- Alto. . . Espera.- Darien analizaba palabra por palabra lo que le acababa de decir.- ¿Me dices que te quieres quedar con mi hijo?

\- Es mi hijo también Darien. . . Y lo quiero cuidar yo. . .

\- Tu lo ibas a entregar una vez naciera. . .- Le recrimino él, estaba molesto, enfadado, furioso.- Ibas a dejarlo una vez naciera. . . ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas mejor preparada que yo para cuidarlo? Ibas a dejarlo sin su madre biológica por todos los cielos.

\- Yo. . .

\- Eres increíble Serena. . .- Darien la miro, llevado por la ira siguió hablando.- No sé cuánto dinero te habrá ofrecido Rei pero yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte más porque me entregues a ese niño, no estas capacitada para cuidar de él.

Aquello la rompió por dentro, había esperado salir mejor de aquella situación, no daba crédito a la actitud de Darien, menos sus acusaciones sin fundamento. Se sentía débil y herida, nunca antes sus palabras la habían herido tanto, si quiera cuando él corto la relación que estaban comenzando a tener, sintió que las lágrimas rodabas por sus mejillas y se levantó.

\- Lo siento. . .- Murmuro casi en silencio, recogió su cartera y la abrió.- Pagare mi parte de la cuenta. . .

\- Serena.- Darien la miro con preocupación.- Espera yo. . .

\- ¿Pasa algo señorita?- El mesero se les acerco.

\- Quiero irme.- Dijo ella sin más.- Gracias todo estuvo delicioso.

\- Serena espera. . .- Oyó la voz de Darien a sus espaldas, pero siguió caminando hasta la salida.

\- Oiga señor espere, tiene que pagar la cuenta.- El mesero le hablo.

Rápidamente tomo un taxi, intentaba no llorar, pero le era imposible, no quería transmitirle ese dolor a su hijo, Endy no se merecía todo aquello. Los años habían pasado y Darien seguía creyendo que ella era una interesada en el dinero, nunca entendió de donde saco esa absurda teoría, pero lo cierto era que hace años había pensado lo peor de ella y por lo visto seguía haciéndolo. Había sido una tonta en creer en Rei, por supuesto que Darien no tenía idea de todo aquello, pensando como pensaba de ella nunca la hubiese aceptado como madre del bebé.

Al entrar en sus apartamento fue al cuanto que estaba preparando para su bebé, la cuna estaba en el centro de la habitación, una cuna blanca con sabanas color celeste y un móvil de bebe arriba, en la esquina había una cómoda donde pensaba guardar toda la ropa del niño, había otra mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación, esa sería el cambiador del bebé, y cerca de la ventana había una silla mecedora, la había visto en una tienda de antigüedades y la había mandado a reacondicionar, allí tenía planeado mecer a su bebé mientras el pequeño se alimentara de ella, pues su plan era darle pecho todo el tiempo posible.

.

\- Eres un idiota Darien.- Malachite miro a su amigo, había esperado recibir buenas noticias de su parte.- ¿Qué te paso por la cabeza al decirle todo aquello?

\- No lo sé.- Fue todo lo que Darien dijo, estaba de espaldas a su amigo mirando por la ventana hacia el vacío.

\- A una mujer embarazada no se le debe hablar así.- Continuo hablando el peliplateado.- ¿Qué demonio del infierno te consumió?

\- No lo sé.- Volvió a repetir.

\- ¿Y porque demonios sigues empeñado en creer que Serena es una caza fortunas?

\- ¡Maldita sea ya te dije que no sé!- Darien se volvió a mirar a su amigo a la cara.- ¿Acaso creer que no me arrepiento de lo que le dije? Luego de pagar la cuenta fui tras ella, llegue hasta su apartamento pero no me abrió, estuve casi dos horas tocando el timbre y la puerta, llamándola a gritos, pero los vecinos me echaron con la policía.

\- Vaya escándalo que armaste entonces. . .

\- Incluso la llame esta mañana pero no me contesto. . .

\- ¿Y realmente piensas que lo hará?- Malachite suspiro.- Darien desde un comienzo has hecho mal las cosas con Serena. . .

\- Mal no comiences. . .

\- ¡No!- El peliplateado ahora era el que estaba enojado.- Dar amigo, nos conocemos desde pequeños, hemos sido los mejores amigos desde prescolar, en la secundaria y el instituto conocí a cada una de las chicas con las que saliste y en la universidad fue lo mismo, nunca hice comentario algunos sobre ellas, pero con Serena siempre todo fue distinto, en tu trato con ella, en la forma en que le hablabas y como la miraba.

\- ¿Te fijabas en todo eso?- Darien lo miro ceñudo.

\- Lo hacía porque por primera vez vi que te habías enamorado y lo mejor de todo era que eras correspondido, solo un tonto no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Serena estaba loca por ti y no hablo de tu billetera o el apellido Chiba, sino por ti, por el Darien que hay detrás de todo esto.

\- Yo. . .

\- Déjame terminar. . . Por años guarde silencio, nunca hice muchos comentarios sobre tu ruptura con Serena, pero ahora si diré todo lo que tuve que haber dicho en su momento. . . Fuiste un verdadero idiota.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes.- Malachite lo miro.- Un idiota, un estúpido, como lo quieras llamar, perdiste a la mujer de tu vida por malos entendidos que nunca te tomaste la molestia de averiguar si eran ciertos o no, simplemente creíste en la palabra de Rei, una mujer que demostró ser todo lo contrario a lo que te hiso creer, el día de tu boda bien sabes lo que te dije.

"Deja a Rei, no la amas realmente ni ella a ti, no pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz, ve y busca a Serena, ella aun te ama, estoy seguro de eso" Esas palabras de Malachite nunca dejaron su mente, y cada vez que descubría una mentira o engaño de su esposa las volvía a recordar como parte de una lección que tenía que aprender.

\- No creo que Serena te amé aun, pero lo cierto es que puedes tratar de construir algo con ella en base a ese bebé, como haya sido la concepción del niño ella es la madre, ningún tribunal o juez le quitara al niño para entregárselo al padre por muy rico e influyente que seas.

Hasta él sabía eso, pero realmente no había pensado en la idea de acudir a un tribunal pues su suposición era que estaba de seguro de que el plan de la rubia era entregarle el bebé apenas naciera, obviamente no estuvo preparado para la bomba que Serena le había soltado en la cena, hasta ese momento su única idea era que la rubia estaba deseosa de entregarle al bebé.

\- Esto va a complicar las cosas con Mina.- Oyó decir a su amigo.- Ya la perdí una vez, eso no volverá a pasar.

\- Mal escucha, quizá esa chica no es para ti.- Murmuro él.- Ya te dejo una vez. . .

\- No digas nada, bien sabes lo que la llevo a dejarme.

\- Pero. . .

\- Pero nada, ayer pude darme cuenta de que no le soy indiferente, correspondió a mi beso.- El peliplateado le sonrió.- Tu deberías intentar lo mismo que yo, un beso puede demostrar muchas cosas.

.

La rubia sonrió al ver un hermoso traje de bebé de dos piezas, era de color verde claro, estaría perfecto para su hijo, lo compro inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar hasta su apartamento, podría decirse que tenía muchas cosas para recibir a su bebé, nadie podía alegar que no estaba preparada como Darien lo había dicho.

Esa mañana antes que nada se había puesto en contacto con un abogado, ciertamente hablar con alguien que entendía de leyes la había dejado más tranquila, ningún juez le podía quitar a su bebé recién nacido, de modo que tenía tiempo para hablar con Darien y tratar de convencerlo de que no le quitara a su niño, el abogado había comentado también que pasarían muchos años antes de que un juez dictaminara que el niño podía vivir en la casa del padre.

\- Vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos.- Murmuro ella en tanto caminaba.

Siempre el hacer ejercicio le había gustado, más ahora cuando el doctor le había comentado los beneficios de caminar y hacer ejercicios básicos, llevaba un buen embarazo y de eso estaba contenta, estaba trabajando duro para que su bebé fuese sano.

\- Serena.- Una voz la detuvo, se sobresaltó inmediatamente, sabia de quien se trataba, el pelinegro estaba frente suyo en mitad de la vereda.

\- Darien.- Inmediatamente a su mente le llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto él, parecía afectado.

\- Yo no creo que tengamos mucho de qué hablar.- Le dijo mientras caminaba.- Tú ya diste tu punto de vista. . .

\- Serena cometí una estupidez en decir eso, y quiero que me perdones de todo corazón. . . Yo de verdad lo siento mucho, hable sin pensar.

\- No tiene importancia Darien, lo que hayas dicho no cambia lo que te dije.- Lo miro seriamente.- Quiero quedarme con el niño cuando nazca y digas lo que digas. . .

\- Yo también quiero quedarme con el bebé.- Le dijo él.- Fue una sorpresa saber que seré padre, pero me parece una ilusión muy hermosa que quiero vivir.

\- Entonces tendremos que resolver esto en tribunales. . .- Continuo su marcha tranquilamente, no se iba a dejar afectar de nuevo por Darien.

\- No tiene que ser así, podemos llegar a algún tiempo de acuerdo. . .

\- No sigas Darien.- Se detuvo y lo miro.- No quiero ni una sola moneda tuya, mi trabajo es bien pegado y puedo mantener a mi hijo por mí misma. . .

\- No me refería a eso Serena, quiero decir algún acuerdo de visitas o algo por el estilo, por supuesto una vez nazca el bebé hare los trámites correspondiente para que sea mi hijo, espero que no niegues mi paternidad.

\- No podría Darien, no podría quitarte eso.

\- Al menos estas dispuesta a pensarlo.- Comento el pelinegro, miro de rojos las bolsas que ella llevaba.- ¿No son muy pesadas para ti?

\- No mucho. . .

\- Déjame ayudarte.- Le quito algunas bolsas.- No puedo dejar que la madre de mi bebé haga esfuerzos innecesarios.

Serena sonrió ante la mención de Darien a su bebé, la noche anterior se la había pasado teniendo pesadillas sobre el pelinegro quitándole a su hijo, ahora quizá las cosas ya no fueran tan así, tenía que andar con cuidado, pero aun así esperanzada de poder conservar a su bebito.

\- Pasa.- La joven lo invito a entrar momentos después en su apartamento.- Puedes dejar las bolsas en la cocina.

\- Claro. . .

La rubia aprovecho el momento de soledad en la sala, saco de la bolsa el atuendo que había comprado para su bebé y sonrió, sabía que se vería guapísimo con el trajecito puesto, ahora solo le restaba comprar un coche para su hijo.

\- Ya puse todo sobre la mesa de la cocina.- Darien apareció antes de lo que ella había esperado, por lo que la vio con el traje en las manos.- ¿Es para nuestro bebé?

\- Eh. . .- Trato de que la frase "nuestro bebé no la perturbara".- Lo acabo de comprar. . . ¿Qué te parece?

\- Es hermoso, tienes buen gusto Serena.- Darien le sonrió.- Si necesitas algo más para el bebé. . .

\- No Darien.- Lo corto inmediatamente, pero antes de decir algo más lo miro.- Sígueme Darien, quiero que veas algo.

\- Claro.

Decidió que lo mejor para comenzar una relación más o menos amena con Darien era mostrarle la habitación de su bebé, quizá de esa forma él dejara de pensar en ella como una interesada en el dinero y más bien como una mujer que amaba a su hijo.

\- Esta es la habitación que he acomodado para el bebé.- Le señalo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.- Como puedes ver nuestro bebé tendrá todas las comodidades.

El pelinegro no pudo decir más, era evidente que todo lo ahí había sido arreglado con mucho cuidado, con amor, como una madre que esperaba ansiosa y feliz la llegada de su bebé, a lo cual él había estado a punto de arruinar todo.

 **Amigas espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado mucho, les mando todos mis cariños.**

 **Yssareyes48:** Las mentiras de Rei poco a poco iran acercando a esos dos, pero habrá que ver como siguen.

 **Bismaira Moreno:** Gracias por extrañarme amiga, espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste.

 **Flaquita:** Me alegra que te haya gustado amiga.

 **Isabelmoon:** Esta mas que demostrado que Rei era una bruja amiga, esperemos a ver que otras cosas pueden salir sobre ella.

 **Gabriela Contreras:** Hola amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Mary Barrientos:** Me alegro que te gustara la historia amiga.

 **Bepevink:** Será una oportunidad para ambos de enfrentarse algo nuevo.

 **Princessqueen:** Rei demostró ser una miserable entre tantos enredos que dejo antes de morir.

 **Zakura Naeiguino:** Amiga gracias por recibir esta nueva historia.

 **Miriam Ortiz:** Rei era una víbora amiga, esperemos a ver como sigue esta cosa.

 **Adileyne:** El mas afectado acá fue nuestro buen Darien.

 **Yesqui2000:** Tu sabes amiga que el destino siempre tiene extraños designios para estos días.

 **Lunabsc:** Veamos primero si Darien quiere conquistar a Serena.

 **Lady susi:** Rei esparció mas de una mentira antes de morir amiga.

 **Atenea Chiba:** Amiga te aseguro que no será la única que tiene una y mil suposiciones.

 **SerenityLigth:** A Rei le salió el tiro por la culata amiga.

 **Lita Wellington:** Hola amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Mia:** Veremos como Darien es capaz de enfrentar esta situación.

 **Lia of The Moon:** Gracias por tus palabras amiga, espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste.

 **Maria paolini:** Me alegra que te haya gustado esta nueva historia amiga.

 **Zabitamt1975:** La idea amiga es no dejar de escribir.

 **Serena Shild:** Ten por seguro que Rei guardaba mas de una mentira amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Al entrar en el ascensor Mina aprovecho el espejo para revisar por última vez su atuendo, iba a comino a reunirse con Malachite y ciertamente quería lucir lo más bella posible, llevaba una carpeta con todas las ideas para el evento, tenía en su mente grabado cada detalle de la propuesta que había preparado para el peliplateado, confiaba en poder conseguir el contrato de ese evento, lo cual iba terminar de impulsar a la compañía hacia el éxito total.

\- Tengo una cita con Malachite.- Murmuro a la secretaria más próxima a la salida del ascensor.- Me llamo Mina Aino.

\- Señorita Aino.- Una mujer de mediana edad le sonrió.- El señor la está esperando es su despacho, es la segunda puerta por aquel corredor.

Camino cuidadosamente, no debía olvidar que estaba en los dominios de Darien Chiba, según su prima hasta el momento las cosas estaban en un buen entendimiento entre ellos, aun así él ya había hecho sufrir a Serena, no podía olvidar aquella.

\- Pasa Mina.- Malachite la estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta.- Te estaba esperando.

\- ¿Desde la puerta?

\- No, la recepcionista del primer piso tenía órdenes estrictas de avisarme de tu llegada.

\- Comprendo.

\- Por favor pasemos, hay mucho que discutir.- Malachite la tomo de la cintura.

\- Supongo que quieres conocer las ideas.- Murmuro ella mientras se sentaba, trato de no ponerse nerviosa al ver que el hombre se sentaba también, pero no al frente sino que a su lado.- En esta carpeta hay varias ideas que estuvimos trabajando con Serena. . . Puedes mirarlas, leerlas e irme haciendo las preguntas que consideres necesarias.

\- Veamos.- Malachite solo ojeo levemente la carpeta, no leyó nada en particular y la volvió a cerrar.- Contrataremos los servicios de tu empresa Mina.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miro sorprendida.- Pero si ni siquiera revisaste la carpeta a conciencia, pasaste por alto todo lo que. . .

\- Mina. . .

\- Me hiciste idear planes e ideas solo para ver. . .-

\- Cariño.- Malachite la tomo de los hombros.- Calma cariño. . . No tienes que ponerte así, sé que tus ideas y las de Serena son buenas, confió ciegamente en tu trabajo, sé qué harás un gran evento, que estaré orgulloso de ti, y me complacerá presentarte en el evento como la mente maestra de todo.

\- ¿Entonces porque querías una cita para hoy?

\- ¿Y lo preguntas?- Malachite le sonrió, aun sin querer dejarla de los brazos.- Para verte por supuesto, saber más de ti cariño.

El que Malachite le estuviese acariciando la mejilla la perturbaba, intento apartarlo, pero la sola mirada del hombre fue una clara advertencia de que no debía hacerlo. Los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarla como lo había hecho ya el fin de semana.

\- Malachite. . .

\- Siempre me gusto como pronunciabas mi nombre.- Comento él, mientras se acercaba más hacia ella.- Nunca pude olvidarte Mina, estos años sin ti, sin saber de ti. . .

\- Yo nunca te hice promesa de amor alguna. . .

\- Tus labios no, pero tus ojos si.- Le dijo él.- Tus ojos me dicen a gritos que quieres que te bese, que te abraza, incluso que te haga el amor aquí mí mismo.

\- No.- Se puse de pie rápidamente.- Malachite no sé qué juego. . .

\- ¿Juego?- El aludido la miro confundido.- ¿Piensas que estoy jugando contigo?

\- O una especie de castigo por haberte rechazado años atrás. . .

\- Oh mi cariño, por supuesto que te castigare por dejarme en el pasado, pero mi castigo es básicamente llevarte a una isla desierta y tenerte solo para mí por todo la eternidad.

\- No puedes hablar en serio.

¿O sí? Su mente era un caos por completo, le costaba creer que después de tantos años aun Malachite estuviera interesado en ella, más cuando ella lo había rechazado de no muy buenas forma. Obviamente aquella no era más que una venganza de su parte, de la cual ella no estaba dispuesta a ser parte.

\- Yo me tengo que ir. . .

\- Nada de eso. . .- Malachite la sujeto.- ¿Por qué insiste en huir de mí? ¿No te resulto atractivo? Puedo hacer que vuelvas a fijarte en mí, solo dame tiempo cariño.

\- No. . .

\- No digas eso, Mina cuando te bese en la cafetería el otro día correspondiste a mi beso, sé que no te soy indiferente. . .

\- Eso fue un error que no debió suceder.

\- Me resisto a creer eso.- Declaro el peliplateado.- Y pienso demostrártelo.

La estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza, obviamente para evitar que escapara de su agarre, imposibilitándola también de cual movimiento, él la miraba intensamente, como si quisiera devorarla con la mirada, sus ojos la hipnotizaban, como siempre lo habían hecho, era un hechicero en cuanto se refería a ella.

\- Tú no sabes todo lo que eche de menos su sonrisa estos años.

\- Vi en alunas revistas que salías con diferentes mujeres en cada evento.- Era la única arma que tenía para defenderse.

\- Nunca, ninguna de ella pudo hacerte competencia, esas mujer solo servían para una noche.

\- Entonces eso buscas. . . ¿Una amante ocasional?

\- Claro que no, busco a la mujer que me tiene colgado por ella desde la universidad, busco a la chica que debía ser mi novia y a esta altura de la vida ser mi esposa.

\- No puedes hablar en. . .

Fue callada por los labios del hombre que la tenía prisionera, Malachite siempre había conseguido dejarla sin pensar con un solo beso de él, y aquella no sería la excepción, inconscientemente noto como sus brazos rodeaban al peliplateado, era una locura, pero ya no podía seguir luchando con él.

.

\- Tus exámenes han salido muy bien Serena.- El medico la miro sonriente, más al verla acompañada.- Ahora tenemos que cambiarte las vitaminas, necesitas reforzar sus fuerza, ya no te queda mucho para dar a luz.

\- Lo sé doctor.- Serena estaba contenta de tener a Darien a su lado.- Por cierto le presento a Darien Chiba. . .

\- Es un placer señor Chiba. . .

\- He oído muy buenas referencias de usted como doctor.- El pelinegro poso sus manos sobre el hombro de Serena.- Me alegra mucho saber que contamos con usted.

\- Bien por ahora Serena he de recomendarte descanso, en el último periodo no puedes estar de un lado para el otro.

\- Por supuesto doctor.

Unos cuantos minutos después la rubia salía en compañía de Darien, no habían hablado mucho entre ellos salvo cuando estaba el medico presente, el pelinegro no había hecho más hablar con el doctor, pero casi sin prestarle atención a ella. Era de esperarse que no estuviera aun cómodo con la situación, también era de esperarse que no estuviese contento con ella como madre de su hijo, mal que mal como hombre casado seguramente su sueño era ver ese hijo engendrado en Rei.

\- Darien. . .- Comenzó a hablar tímidamente, cuando ya iban por la calle.- Gracias por querer acompañarme. . .

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer Serena, has pasado por esto tu sola todos estos meses.- Darien la miro.- Además quería ver si el doctor que te estaba viendo era de confianza.

\- Comprendo.

¿Acaso había sido tan ilusa al pensar que se había preocupado por solo un instante de ella? Tenía que sacarse esa idea de la mente, Darien nunca más podría volver a fijarse en ella, eso lo había dejado claro cuando se distancio.

\- Bien ya me tengo que ir.- Miro en todas direcciones buscando un taxi para que la sacara de ahí.- Y tú me imagino que tienes que volver a la oficina. . . Además seguramente querrás ver los presupuestos que le enviamos Mina y yo a Malachite, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en. . .

\- Es Malachite quien se está encargando de todo, yo decidí desligarme de la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa, es mucho trabajo y ya tengo bastante con algunas negociaciones que estoy viendo.

\- Ya veo. . .- Quizo parar varias veces algunos taxis pero todos iban llenos.

\- Si quieres te puedo llevar.- Darien miro a la rubia, era pequeña, como siempre lo había sido, solo que esta vez embarazada lucia indefensa.- No tienes que tomar nada, vamos yo te llevo.

Dudo unos instantes, pero Darien la tomo del brazo, obviamente para llevarla al estacionamiento donde había dejado su deportivo, agradecía la cortesía del pelinegro, apreciaba que se quiera preocupar por un bebé del que casi no se había enterado de su existencia, pero ella misma sabía que tenía que poner distancia de él.

\- No es necesario yo puedo tomar. . .

\- Serena a esta hora los taxis están llenos.- Murmuro Darien en tanto le abría la puerta.- Ahora sube, no te dejare ahí en la calle pudiendo llevarte.

\- Si insistes.- Si conocía a Darien sabía que no ganaría nada luchando contra él, pues el pelinegro siempre se salía con la suya, al menos así había sido en el pasado.

\- Bien. . Ahora dime donde te llevo.

\- A la agencia por favor. . . Te daré los detalles.

Darien no tardo en ponerse en marcha, inmediatamente la radio se conectó, la estación de música era tal como ella esperaba, el pelinegro no era de escuchar música de rock, pero tampoco música muy lenta, de modo que la estación de radio tocaba música pop de su agrado.

\- Serena una pregunta.- Darien de pronto le hablo sin dejar de mirar al frente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir trabajando con Mina?

\- Pues hasta mi último mes. . . Como sabes tengo todo listo para el bebé, además mi embarazo va bien, no veo necesidad de dejar de trabajar pronto, además Mina cada día me da menos trabajo precisamente por mi estado.

\- Comprendo. . . Me gustaría que pensaras en la posibilidad de dejar pronto tu trabajo, estas embarazada y necesitas descansar.

\- Lo sé, pero créeme Darien me siento bien.

\- Pero aun así. . .

\- Aun así nada Darien, yo sé cómo me cuido y ya viste al doctor sabes que él bebe está bien.

Darien aprovecho un semáforo en rojo para mirar a la rubia, seguía teniendo la misma actitud tozuda de hace años, pero esta vez tenía que entender que el descanso no solo era necesario para ella sino que para el bebé también, según lo que había investigado el tipo de trabajo que realizaba la lleva a ir de un lugar a otro. Aunque tenía que pensar que quizá ese trabajo era el único sustento de la chica.

\- Serena si es por dinero que no quieres dejar de trabajar.- Dejo de mirarla cuando sintió la bocina del coche que iba detrás.

\- No sigas Darien o me bajo aquí mismo.- La voz de la rubia sonaba enfadada.

\- Solo quiero que pienses. . .

\- Sé cuidar de mi misma Darien. . .

\- Lo sé, pero solo quiero darte más opciones. . .

\- Pues no las necesito.- Serena suspiro.- Ya llegamos, muchas gracias por traerme Darien. . .

\- ¿Podemos seguir hablando de esto?- Darien le pregunto en el instante en que ella hiso los movimiento para abrir la puerta.

\- Tengo trabajo. . .

\- Esta noche entonces. . .

\- Debo asistir a un evento, una cena formal para una pareja que cumple cincuenta años juntos.

\- ¿Cuándo entonces?

Serena había supuesto que es tema tendrían que hablarlo, de hecho era más que normal que eso sucediera, reconocía que se había alterado ante la mención de Darien del tema del dinero, además quería mantener la paz con él, para así hacer más fácil la convivencia entre ellos dos por el bien del bebé que venía en camino.

\- ¿Cómo tiene tu agenda para mañana?

\- A la hora que tú digas Serena.

\- Tus compromisos. . .

\- Al diablo con ellos. . .

\- En ese caso. . . ¿Mañana a las once en tu oficina?

\- Perfecto.

.

Cuando tocaron su puerta por segunda vez Malachite levanto la vista de los informes que estaba revisando y pidió que entraran, había estado tan concentrado que no había escuchado antes la puerta más que como un ruido lejano.

\- Disculpe señor Malachite.- Era la secretaria de Darien.

\- ¿Paso algo malo?

\- Es el jefe. . . Creo que se ha vuelto loco

\- ¿Qué?- Malachite miro a la mujer extrañado, la insto a sentarse.- Explícame.

\- Acaba de llegar hace unos momentos, estaba realmente enfadado y me mando a cancelar todas las reuniones que tiene mañana en la mañana, incluso aquella con el sueco. . .

\- ¿La reunión del sueco?- Abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿El mismo sueco del negocio que llevamos meses tratando de concertar?

\- El mismo, me ordeno llamarlo y cancelar la cita, pero sé que es algo de suma importancia para la empresa y como también sé que usted aparte de ser el segundo al mando aquí es el mejor amigo del jefe creí oportuno comentárselo.

\- Haz hecho bien. . . ¿Ya llamaste al sueco?

\- Aun no señor. . .

\- Pues no lo hagas, en el peor de los casos lo atenderé yo. . .- Malachite se puso de pie.- Pero antes hablare con Darien.

\- Si me lo permite señor. . .- La mujer hablo.

\- Habla. . .

\- Usted sabe que llevo trabajando para el señor Darien desde que entro a dirigir esta empresa, creo conocerlo bastante para saber que algo lo está afectando, la última vez que lo sí recuerdo que grito muy fuerte que se divorciaría de su esposa. . .

\- Lo sé.

Y lo recordaba claramente, ese día Darien se había enterado de otra de las mentiras de su esposa, además del tema del amante, lo que había acabado con la paciencia de su amigo, y entre rabia y rabia había gritado a todo pulmón que se divorciaría de Rei, afortunadamente a esa hora de los hechos ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina excepto ellos.

Algo debía de estar pasando y algo grave, tanto él como Darien llevaban detrás del sueco para hacer negocios desde hace poco más de un año, tras muchos contactos fallidos y después de conversaciones frustradas el hombre había decidido confiar en ellos y comenzar a hacer negocios, si Darien quería tirar todo aquel esfuerzo por la borda solo había una explicación, una rubia explicación.

\- Hola Darien.- Entro sin golpear, y se sentó inmediatamente frente a él.- ¿Qué tal estas mañana para la reunión con el sueco?

\- La cancele. . . Tengo que reunirme con Serena y. . .

\- Ya entiendo.- Tras un suspiro el peliplateado le sonrió.- Yo atenderé al sueco. .

\- Sabía que podía confiar en ti. .

\- Solo si me dices que pretendes sacar de esa reunión con Serena.

\- Pretendo que deje de trabajar y acepte mi ayuda. . .

\- Darien. . . ¿No me digas que le hablaste de dinero?- Tras ver como su amigo rehuía la respuesta lo supo.- Has retrocedido mil metros con Serena.

\- No lo digas. . .

\- Acéptalo Darien. . . Te estas dejando llevar por el mal prejuicio que le tienes a ella. . .

\- Lo sé. . .

\- Si lo sabes entonces no comprendo.- Malachite miro preocupado a su amigo.- Darien. . . ¿No te estarás fijando en Serena de nuevo verdad?

Darien dejo se lado su trabajo y pensar concienzudamente en lo que Malachite le había preguntado, una parte de él sabía que la había juzgado mal en el pasado, que la había creído otro tipo de personas, y quizá por ese sentimiento de culpa era que estaba tan preocupado por ella, por saber que ambos estaban bien.

\- No digas tonterías Malachite. . . Yo solo me preocupo por ella y el bebé, ya es hora de que deje de trabajar y descanse. . .

\- ¿Eso es lo mismo que dice ella?

\- Pues no. . .

\- Entonces no hay nada que hacer mi amigo.- Malachite se recostó en su silla.- Serena ha sabido llevar su embarazo todo este tiempo sin ti. . . ¿Y ahora vienes a decirle lo que tiene que hacer? Darien tendrás que irte con cuidado.

\- Lo sé. . .- Darien cerró los ojos, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, en ese momento un recuerdo le paso por la cabeza.

 _\- Ven mi amor.- Serena estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.- Déjame ver si puedo quitarte ese dolor de cabeza mi amor._

 _En ese momento Darien puso su cabeza en las piernas de ella, la rubia comenzó a darle unos masajes sumamente delicados, en poco minutos ya el dolor se había ido, pero seguía bajo los cuidados de su rubia debilidad._

 _\- Eres un ángel preciosa.- Había dicho en ese momento al sentir los dedos de la rubia en su rostro.- Mi preciosa Serena._

 _\- Es que me preocupo por ti mi amor.- Le había sonreído.- Además estudias mucho y eso puede ser estresante._

\- Tierra llamando a Darien Chiba.- A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de su amigo.- ¡Despierta!

\- Lo siento, fui a volar a otro universo.

\- Y con cierta rubia por lo que veo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- En tu escape mental susurraste el nombre de ella.

.

Serena llego a su casa y busco en su refrigerador algo liviano para comer, en la cena que había organizado le había ofrecido mucha comida, pero ahora se le antoja un buen helado de fruta, suponía que todo el ajetreo le había dado el antojo de comer algo frio y refrescante. Tenía una muy buenas colección de películas, pondría una en la sala, aún era temprano y no tenía sueño a pesar del cansancio.

Además tenía que pensar en su reunión con Darien al día siguiente, quería dejarle muy claro al pelinegro que ella mandaba sobre su propia vida y la de su bebé, indudablemente él tenía derecho a opinar más no a imponer sus ideas. Y eso era lo que él quería, lo conocía bien, incluso cuando salían juntos muchas veces había querido imponer su voluntad, aunque en aquella ocasión no había querido llevarle la contraria, muy en el fondo hacia lo opuesto, se movía según las órdenes del pelinegro.

Darien había sido su todo en aquella época, había soñado con casarse con él, había soñado en ser su esposa, y no por su dinero, sino porque lo amaba y mucho, cuando él termino la relación se devasto por completo y tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que ella se recuperara.

\- Serena como me veo.- Mina entro en su apartamento luciendo espectacular.

\- Mina. . .- Serena la miro de pies a cabeza.- Wow. . . Estas hermosa. . . ¿No es una cita de negocios verdad?

\- Pues sí y no.- Murmuro la rubia en tanto se sonrojaba.- Malachite mi invito a salir. . . Le dijo que si era por una cita de negocios podríamos almorzar pero me dije claro que solo es una cita. . .

\- ¿Romántica?

\- Pues eso parece. . . Vine a verte antes de reunirme con él porque me siento muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Nerviosa por Malachite?

\- Pues claro. . . Hace tantos años que no habíamos salido en serio, hasta el momento nuestro trato solo era de negocios, pero dice que quiere ser más que un simple cliente en la agencia de eventos. . .

\- Mina. . . Malachite y tú son una maravillosa y hermosa pareja. . . Además mereces un buen hombre que te cuide y él siempre lo hiso en la época de la universidad.

\- Lo sé. . . Por eso quizá quisiera darme una oportunidad con él, pero solo si me toma en serio.

\- Estoy segura que lo hace. . .

Las primas siguieron hablando por al menos unos quince minutos después, Serena verdaderamente quería que si prima fuera feliz con un hombre que la amara, en el pasado había supuesto que ese hombre era Malachite, esperaba que esta vez todo fuera felicidad para Mina.

\- Bueno ya me tengo que ir. . .- Mina la abrazo.- Me alegra que el doctor te haya encontrado en perfecta salud a ti y a mi pequeño.

\- Sabes que tengo salud de hierro, ahora ve y diviértete en su cena.

.

Malachite estaba nervioso llevaba exactamente cinco minutos esperando a su rubia hermosa, pero ella un no llegaban, estaba comenzando a creer que lo dejaría plantado, cuando la había invitado a cenar se había mostrado reacia a aceptar, solo su insistencia había logrado convencerla de asistir, pero ahora las dudas lo estaban consumiendo.

\- Perdón por el retraso.- Mina apareció detrás de él.- Había mucho tráfico.

\- Mina.- Se levantó para saludarla.- Cariño estas hermosa.

No pudo evitar besarla al momento en que la abrazaba, tenía que aprovechar cada momento para sentirla cerca.

\- Cariño ven siéntate, ya nos traerán la carta. . .- Le dijo sonriente.- Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías. . .

\- Había un accidente de camino, el tráfico era horrible.

\- Comprendo. . .- Le tomo las manos.- Estas realmente hermosa cariño. . .

\- Malachite por favor. . .

\- Mina he sido completamente sincero, quiero ir en serio contigo.- Decidió lanzarse con todo.- Pero necesito saber si tengo esperanzas. . .

\- Yo. . .

\- Te recuerdo cariño que si no me hubieses cortado años atrás ahora serias mi esposa. . .

.

Darien respiro hondo al tomar su ultimo sorbo de whisky, tenía mucho en que pensar, sobre todo después de haber hablado con Malachite, en realidad desde que había vuelto a ver a Serena, estaba comenzando a creer que se había hecho horribles prejuicios sobre la rubia. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella, llegar a un entendimiento que pudiese hacer que los dos se llevaran bien por el bebé que venía en camino.

\- Maldita sea. . .

Años antes había soñado con tener a Serena como su esposa, tener una familia, y por mucho tiempo pensó que la rubia sentía lo mismo para con él. Odiaba la idea de haberla perdido, no después de que había pasado hermosos momentos juntos, sobre todo después de que le hubiese entregado a él su virginidad, una gran prueba de amor.

 _\- Te amo mi Darien._

Aquel susurro de la rubia después de haber el hecho el amor por primera vez aun rondaba en su cabeza, sus ojos lagrimosos, mezcla del dolor y la felicidad, sus labios hinchados de amor y su cuerpo temblando era el vivo recuerdo que lo atormentaba día tras días, y aquellos recuerdos ahora volvían con más fuerza y claridad.

Miro a su alrededor, al fin estaba instalado en su nueva casa, tras la muerte de Rei había vendido el lugar que había considerado hogar y que había compartido con su esposa, ya nada lo ataba ahí, de modo que se había trasladado a un apartamento en tanto su agente inmobiliario se encargaba de vender su antigua casa y buscarle una nueva.

Curiosamente se imaginaba a su hijo en aquella casa, jugando sobre la alfombra o corriendo de un lado al otro, no había comprado esa casa pensando en su bebé. Pero lo cierto es que tenía que hablar con Serena, pues debía comenzar a arreglar un cuarto para su hijo en esa casa, algo así como el cuarto que la rubia ya tenía en su apartamento para el bebé.

Escuchaba su teléfono sonar a lo lejos, ni quiera recordaba donde lo había dejado, seguramente no era importante, de modo que ignoro el sonido y se sirvió otro trago, era la media noche, mañana no tenía trabajo así que podía tener un momento de relajo. Sin embargo su celular siguió sonando, por lo que entendió que algo estaba pasando, al ver en el identificador vio que se trataba de su amigo Mal.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Mina?- Había visto su amigo durante el día algo nervioso por su cita.

\- Darien después hablamos de eso. . . Escucha el edificio donde vive Serena se está quemando. . .

 **. :** Perdóname amiga, no quería que lloraras, pero creo que valió la pena no.

 **Adileyne:** No creo que hayas sido la única en querer pegarle a Darien.

 **Princessqueen:** En una de esas Malachite resulta ser la voz de la conciencia de nuestro Darien.

 **Miriam Ortiz:** Mal esta resultando casi el consejero sentimental del pelinegro.

 **Yssareyes48:** Parece que Darien salio mas bruto de lo que habíamos pensado amiga.

 **Yesqui2000:** Obviamente Darien esta comenzando a creer que pensó muy mal de Serena.

 **Faby Amy Mizuno:** Es obvio que Serena espera con mucha ilusión a su bebé.

 **Isabelmoon:** Sospecho que muchas tendremos que contar hasta mas de mil por Darien.

 **Zakura Naeiguino:** Por lo visto Serena le dejara muy en claro cual en su postura frente al bebé.

 **Bepevink:** Darien se dará varios cabezazos contra la pared al darse cuenta de que fue un tonto.

 **Lia oh The Moon:** Hola amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado :D

 **Mileth Grey:** Hay que ver que sentimientos son los que Serena tiene por Darien.

 **ReynaCecilia:** Darien va a colmar la paciencia de varias en esta historia.

 **Lunabsc:** Nuestro pelinegro es experto en meter la pata si se trata de Serena.

 **SerenityLigth:** Resulto ser bastante ciego nuestro querido Darien mi amiga.

 **Badu:** Amiga ahora Mal ira con todo para conquistar a su gran amor.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

\- ¡Las cosas de mi bebé!- Serena estaba sujeta a los brazos de su prima y los de Malachite.

El fuego se había iniciado en el piso de arriba, en el apartamento que estaba sobre el suyo, no había entendido muy bien que paso, solo fue consciente de lo que ocurría cuando algunas vecinas comenzaron a gritar por lo corredores del piso. Solo había tomado lo esencial para ella, pero el pánico había hecho que olvidara las cosas que con mucho amor le había comprado a su bebe.

\- Serena por favor.- Mina le hablaba.- Tranquilízate por favor.

\- Se va a quemar todo.- Murmuro sin dejar de mirar como las llamas escapaban por las ventanas del apartamento vecino al suyo.

\- Los bomberos están trabajando a su máxima capacidad.- Le dijo Malachite.- Debes estar tranquila. . .

Rogaba por que las llamas no alcanzaran su apartamento, no quería perder nada de lo que había conseguido con su esfuerzo y trabajo, veía al resto de sus vecinos estar igualmente nerviosos como ella, pero al menos ellos estaban en familia, en cambio ella estaba sola, solo contaba con el apoyo de su prima y ahora de Malachite por el solo hecho de que estaba acompañando a Mina.

\- ¡Serena!

Darien se bajó del coche y corrió a donde estaba ella, apartándola del agarre del peliplateado y abrazándola él mismo. Se había muerto de miedo cuando su amigo le había telefoneado, sin pensarlo dos veces había salido a máxima velocidad, temeroso de que a la rubia o a su hijo le hubiese pasado algo grave.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Le tomo el rostro con las manos, estudiando alguna señal en ella.- ¿Qué paso?

\- El apartamento que esta sobre el mío comenzó a incendiarse. . . Yo no me di cuenta hasta las vecinas salieron gritando por el corredor y se activó la alarma contra incendios.

\- Ya veo. . .- Darien suspiro.- ¿No te hiciste daño verdad?

\- No, salí del edificio antes de que las llamas alcanzaran el piso de mi apartamento. . . Pero las cosas de mi bebé, no quiero que el fuego las alcance. . .

\- Tranquila.- El pelinegro la abrazo con fuerza, de modo de estar seguro de que la rubia estaba bien, estaba temblando y sabía que no era de frio, sino de miedo.- Ven vamos a mi coche, no es bueno que estés aquí. . .

\- No. . . Quiero quedarme aquí. . .

\- Serena es mejor que estés alejada de acá, el humo puede comenzar a afectarte, piensa en nuestro bebé. . . Ven estaremos en mi coche.

\- Hazle caso a Darien.- Mina la miro.- No es bueno que estés aquí donde hay tanta histeria, estaremos contigo hasta que bomberos logro apagar el fuego, veremos si podemos sacar algunas cosas y nos iremos a mi apartamento. . .

\- Nada de eso.- Corto el pelinegro.- Serena se viene conmigo, yo la voy a cuidar. . .

\- No.- Mina miro con furia a Darien.- Ella se viene conmigo. . .

\- Eh chicos.- Malachite los miro a ambos.- Calmémonos un poco. . .

\- Quiero que Serena se vaya conmigo, es mi derecho de cuidarla.

A nadie le pasó desapercibido las palabras del pelinegro, menos para Serena que aún estaba entre sus brazos recibiendo su apoyo y calor, la rubia estaba impactada ante lo que Darien había dicho, no esperaba que él quisiera cuidarla, de hecho había pensado que se había presentado ahí solo por responsabilidad. Ahora todo era al revés.

\- Vamos a mi coche Serena.- Darien comenzó a encaminarla hacia el coche, no quería que ella estuviera cerca del fuego.- Además aquí hace frio. . .

\- Cariño.- Malachite miro a Mina, ambos se habían quedado más atrás.- Deja que Darien sea quien cuide de Serena, creo que en este momento ella necesita sus cuidados. . .

\- Pero. .

\- Mina cariño, solo míralos unos instantes.

La rubia miro a la pareja que iba ya mañas adelantados que ellos, Darien en ningún momento soltaba a Serena y ella tampoco parecía querer apartarse del roce del pelinegro. Sabía a la perfección que no debía interferir, que su primera era capaz de mantener las distancias con el hombre.

\- Esta vez, no diré nada. . .

\- Así se habla.- Malachite la abrazo.- ¿No tienes frio verdad?

\- No tu chaqueta es muy confortable, gracias por prestármela.

\- No podía dejar que mi chica pasara frio. . .

\- No soy tu chica. . .- Le dijo ella sonriente.

\- Oh si claro que si.- Malachite le susurró al oído.- ¿O quieres que te recuerde que íbamos camino a mi apartamento?

\- Eso no se puede interpretar como que sea tu chica.

\- Ya te lo dije Mina, conmigo es todo o nada.- El peliplateado la miro serio.-Y tu aceptaste cuando salimos del restaurante y dejaste que te besa hasta llegar al coche. . .

\- Malachite alguien puede oírte.- Mina estaba avergonzada.

\- Te recuerdo también que fuiste tú quien me pidió que no dejara de besarte. . .

\- Fuiste té el que insinuó que podíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo.

\- Bueno. . . Bueno.- Malachite la soltó.- ¿Vas a ser mi novia sí o no?

\- Gracias por venir Darien. . . Pero no comprendo cómo te enteraste.

\- Malachite me llamo para contarme.- Darien prendió la calefacción de su coche.- Ponte cómoda, y quédate tranquila, a tu apartamento no le sucederá nada. . .

\- Solo quiero sacar las cosas de mi bebé, no quiero perder nada. . .

\- Tranquila, no perderás nada te lo prometo.

Serena sentía los ojos cansados, ya se estaba alistando para dormir cuando había tenido que salir huyendo, de modo que aunque estaba vestida aun con ropa informal tenía unas ganas loca de irse a dormir, de acurrucarse y dormir por muchas horas, sin embargo aún estaba pendiente aquello de que Darien iba a llevársela con él.

\- Descansa.- Darien de pronto le hablo, pero su voz sonaba como lejos de ella.- Duerme Serena, yo te cuidare.

El pelinegro espero a que la rubia se quedara profundamente dormida para poder salir del coche, apago la calefacción cuando se aseguró que el ambiente estuviera cálido para ella, había visto trabajar a los bomberos de un lado al otro, las llamas parecía incontrolables en algún momento de la noche, y al ver que ya estaban comenzando a guardar el equipo decidió acercárseles.

\- Vamos contigo Darien.- Malachite se acercó, iba de la mano con Mina.

Por lo visto a su amigo le había ido bastante bien esa noche, de modo que se alegró por él, Malachite llevaba muchos años solos sentimentalmente, nunca le había conocido una chica formal, solo unas cuentas conquistas de una noche.

\- La emergencia fue controlada.- El capitán de los bomberos estaba hablando con el resto de los residentes del edificio. . . Se les pide que vuelvan a sus casas con tranquilidad, personal de bomberos ya reviso los daños y el único apartamento que resulto completamente dañado fue donde se inició el incidente, el resto de apartamentos solo sufrieron daños menores.

\- Subiré al apartamento de Serena.- Miro a Mina.- ¿Me ayudarías a hacer unas maletas con lo necesario para esta noche? Mañana mandare a un equipo por el resto de sus cosas, ella no volverá acá.

\- Claro.- La rubia no objeto nada ante la orden de él.

\- Mal quédate cerca de Serena, está muy nerviosa aun, no la dejes subir, no quiero que esto la afecte más de la cuenta.

\- Vete tranquilo.- El peliplateado le sonrió a su ahora novia.- Te espero cariño.

Una vez dentro del apartamento de la rubia Darien pudo ver los daños, solo la entrada había resultado afectada por las llamas, la puerta y las paredes, no quería que Serena entrara ahí, al menos no ahora que estaba nerviosa.

\- Prepara todo Mina. . . Yo iré al cuarto de mi hijo.

\- Claro.

Era un alivio saber que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, sabía que eso iba a dejar tranquila a la rubia, mañana enviaría a algún equipo por las cosas de Serena, iba a instalarla en su casa, quisiera ella o no, no iba a permitir que ella se arriesgara más viviendo sola, al menos en su casa la cuidaría él o sus empleados.

Artemis y Luna llevaban trabajando en la familia Chiba durante años, fue cuando él se casó con Rei que decidió llevárselos con él, más que nada porque no sabía mantener una casa y su esposa le había asegurado que ella tampoco. Conocía a Luna, ella adoraría a Serena, y más la idea de que iba a ser padre, y Artemis muchas veces le había dicho que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza y tuviera un hijo.

Tomo algunas bolsas del armario que tenía la habitación de su bebé y metió todo lo que pudo, Serena había puesto tanto amor en ese lugar que le daba pena sacar todo, pero al menos estaría tranquilo al saber que la rubia estaba bajo su cuidado.

\- Estoy lista Darien.- Mima entro en el cuarto.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a tener a Serena en tu casa?

\- Pretendo convencerla de que se quede al menos hasta la nazca el bebé, me gustaría darle una casa o un lugar más seguro que este. . .

\- Darien no conoces a mi prima.- La rubia lo miro medio divertida y seria.- Serena no va a aceptar nada de ti, menos una casa o dinero para una casa. . . Debiste dejar que yo me la llevara. . .

\- Nada de eso, debe estar bajo mi cuidado, está en su último periodo del embarazo, quiero estar cerca de ella para protegerla y estar pendiente de nuestro hijo.

\- Es curioso.- Murmuro la rubia en tanto se acercaba a la cuna del bebé aun no nacido.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- A pesar de todos estos años. . . No has dejado de ver a Serena como una niña a la que hay que proteger.- Comento ella.- Con comentarios como esos me pregunto cómo fue que fuiste capaz de dejar a Serena.

\- No voy a hablar de eso. . .

\- Lo sé. . .- La joven lo miro.- Solo te diré una cosa, y quizá ya está lo sepas o no, si no es así pido disculpas por lo ofensiva que seré. . . Pero Rei era una perra, una maldita que sentía celos de Serena en todo, en cómo le iba en los estudios, en su relación contigo.

\- Basta Mina. . .- Corto el pelinegro, no iba a hablar con ella sus temas con Rei.

\- Bajare a despedirme de Serena.- Mima le dio la espalda.- Solo una cosa te digo, vuelve a hacerle daño y te arrepentirás Chiba.

El pelinegro no salió junto con ella, las palabras de la rubia había hecho que su cerebro se disparara en nuevos pensamientos, en nuevas hipótesis no solo de Serena sino de Rei, lo cual no hacía más que confundirlo.

Serena despertó sobresaltada y confundida, desconociendo inmediatamente el lugar donde estaba, estaba dentro de un coche, pero no sabía de quien era el automóvil. De pronto al ver que Malachite se acercaba lo recordó todo, el incendio, a su prima y a él mismo sujetándola y por supuesto a Darien, y la forma en que él la había abrazado y tranquilizado hasta instalarla ahí.

\- ¿Cómo estas Serena?- Malachite abrió la puerta del coche.- ¿Más tranquila?

\- Un poco. . .- Miro el edificio, aun sin poder creer que había pasado.- ¿Y Darien? ¿Dónde esa Mina?

\- Los dos subieron a recoger algunas cosas tuyas.

\- Darien dijo que me llevaría a su casa.

\- Si, él te cuidara.- Murmuro el hombre mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.- Si me dejas darte un consejo.

\- Claro.

\- No rechaces la ayuda que pueda querer Darien, él solo quiero lo mejor para ti. . .

\- Quiere lo mejor para su bebe.- Lo interrumpió ella.

\- Y tú eres parte de ese bebé también, no dudes de que él no quiere verte tranquila, es lo que ha querido desde que supo que estabas embarazada de su hijo, sé que debes guardarle rencor por cómo te trato años atrás. . .

\- Para nada, él era libre de terminar conmigo. . .- Por alguna extraña razón se sintió en confianza con el hombre a su lado.- Es solo que me devasto saber que al poco tiempo estaba anunciando su compromiso con Rei, fue muy duro para mí, sobre todo con las promesas de amor que me dijo.

\- Dejarte fue la peor cosa que pudo haber hecho. . . Tú eras la mujer perfecta para él, mejor dicho eres la mujer perfecta para él.

\- Yo. . .- Se sonrojo.

\- Tranquila no tienes que decir nada.- Murmuro él, de pronto sonrió.- Mira ahí viene Mina, y atrás viene Darien.

\- Solo la entrada esta quemada Serena.- El pelinegro decidió ser sincero.- Por ahora nos iremos a descansar, mañana vendrá una empresa de mudanzas a llevarse todas tus cosas.

\- Muchas gracias Darien.

\- Ahora mueve Malachite.- El pelinegro le hablo en broma a su amigo en tanto guardaba en el asiento trasero las cosas de la rubia.- Quiero llevarme a Serena para que descanse.

\- Claro.- Malachite tomo la mano de su rubia.- Vamos Mina te llevare a tu casa.

\- Mañana nos vemos entonces Serena.- La rubia le sonrió a su prima.- No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo.

Minutos después Darien estaba en camino a su casa, aun sorprendido de que Serena había aceptado su ayuda sin refutar, de hecho parecía querer cooperar con todo lo que él le decía, ahora ella iba a casi dormitando en el asiento del copiloto, acurrucada con el calor del aire acondicionado, no pudo evitar mirarla cuando un semáforo le dio rojo, lucia tan frágil de esa forma, tan débil, y la necesidad de protegerla se hiso más grande en su interior. Al llegar ella no pareció querer despertar, de modo que fue hasta su lado del coche para abrirle la puerta.

\- Serena despierta ya llegamos.- Murmuro bajo para no sobresaltarla.

Sin embargo parecía que ella no lo había escuchado, aunque la rubia se movió, solo para acomodarse mejor en el asiento, y dejando caer sobre su rostro varios mechones de su cabello, y los acomodo, recordando inmediatamente que él en el pasado había hecho lo mismo.

\- Serena ya llegamos, despierta.

\- Darien. . .- Susurro ella débilmente.

¿Había dicho su nombre en sueños? Se sintió realmente perturbado ante ello, no esperaba algo como eso, más que nada porque siempre había supuesto que ella lo odiaba. Le toco la mejilla tratando de hacer que despertara, pero no tuvo suerte, de modo que se acercó más a ella, puso respirar su perfume, el mismo aroma de siempre, dulce como ella misma.

Era una locura pero no lo pudo evitar, se sintió realmente atraído por ella, por la dulzura que proyectaba, por la belleza de verla embarazada, y llevando un hijo suyo, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo se sentía como un macho alfa al ver con su descendía en su vientre.

\- Serena.- Sus labios de posaron sobre los de ella suavemente, no quería despertarla aun y que el encanto del momento se rompiera.

 _\- Me encanta como besas Darien.- Le había dicho una vez._

 _\- Me moriría si dejara de besarte mi amor.- Le comento en otra ocasión._

Serena le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello inconscientemente, supuso que estaba siendo presa también de los recuerdos, volver a besarla era un sueño, un sueño de le había concedido, pero sabía que estaba cometiendo una falta y un abuso, así que se vio en la obligación de poner distancia, antes de que aquella locura lo torturara por el resto de la vida.

\- Mmm. . .- Serena despertó minutos después tendida en una cama amplia, sintió movimientos cerca de ella y reconoció inmediatamente a la figura masculina.- Darien.

\- Despertaste.- Murmuro Darien acercándose, se sentó a su lado en la cama.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Algo cansada.- Dijo ella.

\- Te dejare dormir, aquí esta una maleta que te preparo Mina, mañana por la mañana organizare todo para que una empresa de mudanzas saque todo lo de nuestro hijo y algo más que puedas necesitar.

\- Gracias Darien, de verdad no tenías que. . .

\- Pero quise hacerlo.- Él la miro a los ojos.- Ahora descansa mañana hablaremos, pero tendrá que ser cuando vuelva para la cena. ¿Te parece?

\- Claro que si.- La joven sonrió.

\- Bien ahora te dejo, descansa Serena.

Serena se acomodó para dormir a los pocos minutos, agradecía que aquella habitación tuviese baño privado, no le gustaba la idea de vagar por una casa que no era la suya, nunca pensó que dormiría bajo el mismo techo que Darien, tampoco nunca pensó en estar embarazada de él, de alguna forma todo se había volcado a su cercanía con él.

Le estaba agradecida por querer cuidarla, pero ella no sería una carga para él, y eso se lo iba a aclarar mañana mismo apenas tuvieran la ocasión. Se acostó nuevamente en la cama con la mente aun confundida, había soñado con que Darien la besaba, cosa absurda por supuesto, así que tras acomodar la almohada se dispuso a dormir.

.

Tras mirar su café por segunda vez Darien suspiro tratando de encontrar las respuestas correctas a la avalancha de preguntas que le haya hecho Malachite apenas había entrado a su oficina. Obviamente su amigo no iba a dejar pasar un segundo hasta que le respondiera todo.

\- No sé qué más quieres que te diga.- Hablo.- Serena se acostó a penas llegamos y es comprensible, después de todo el estrés que paso. . .

\- Darien por todos los cielos. . . Tienes una hermosa mujer a tu lado. . .

\- Una mujer embarazada Malachite.- Recalco el pelinegro.

Aquello pareció silencio a su amigo, de modo que pudo terminar con su café antes de comenzar a organizar los papales, esa mañana tenía una reunión sumamente importante y no dejaría que nada lo afectara, menos Malachite con sus insinuaciones.

\- Por cierto. . .- Recordó algo importante.- ¿No tenías una cita anoche con tu preciosa rubia?

\- Pues claro, ya habíamos cenados e íbamos a casa cuando Serena le aviso a Mina del incendio.

\- ¿Íbamos a casa?- Darien alzo una ceja.- Parece que has avanzado mucho estos últimos días.

\- Tu sabias que yo iría por todo para recuperar lo que debió ser mío desde el principio.- Evidentemente sonrojado y avergonzando el pelinegro se levantó y se acercó a la salida, pero antes miro a los ojos a su amigo.- Sigue mi consejo hermano. . . Recupera lo que debió ser tuyo, no dejes que el tiempo siga pasando.

.

\- Esto esta delicioso Luna.- Serena probó con alegría el pastel de manzana que la mujer le había presentado, ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina.- Muchas gracias. . . Es usted muy amable. . .

\- Nada de usted.- La mujer le sonrió.- Puedes llamarme Luna, Darien así lo hace.

\- En ese entonces te llamare Luna. . .

Darien las había presentado durante la mañana antes de irse, por la forma en que la mujer la había recibido entendió que ella sabía que el bebé era de él. Obviamente agradecía que ella no le hiciera preguntas al respecto.

\- Ahora yo me encargare de que usted se alimente.- Murmuro Luna mirándola con reproche.- Esta demasiado delgada para estar embarazada, mi niño Darien fue un niño fuerte y sano, por lo tanto su hijo también lo será.

\- Estoy segura que sí.

\- Usted le hace bien a mi niño.- Luna le tomo las manos.- Siempre le ha hecho bien, desde la universidad.

\- ¿Darien le hablo de mí?

\- Por supuesto.- La mujer sonrió.- Él no hacia otra cosa más que nombrarla cuando yo lo visitaba en el apartamento. . . Me decepcione mucho porque no la conocí en aquella época, sino no hubiese permitido que mi niño Darien se casara con esa mujer.

Prefirió no decir nada, no estaba en posición de dar una opinión sobre Rei, no después de que ella le mintiera de esa forma, no solo a ella sino que a Darien también. Mal que mal Rei era la amada esposa del pelinegro, y eso era algo que ella no podía ignorar mucho menos olvidar.

\- Tengo que salir. . .- Murmuro después de un buen rato.- Muchas gracias por todo Luna, su comida es deliciosa.

\- De nada querida.- Luna la miro.- Eres tan bonita, Darien hiso bien en traerte, acá te cuidaremos como corresponde.

.

\- Será un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.- Diamante Blackmoon sonrió al hombre frente suyo.- Su empresa se ve sólida y fuerte, no arriesgaría mi patrimonio por algo sin importancia, tampoco el patrimonio de una persona a la que quiero mucho. . . Espero que entiendas eso Chiba, no solo me arriesgo yo, sino que arriesgo a otras personas.

\- Por supuesto. . .- Darien miro de reojo a Malachite, ese hombre tenía fama de ser complicado.- Tenga por seguro que haremos que todo marche bien si está usted con nosotros.

\- Siendo así entonces propongo una celebración. . .- Les dijo.- Me estoy alojando en el hotel imperial, vengan a cenar esta noche conmigo, traigan a sus parejas o acompañantes.

\- Será un placer ir.- El pelinegro miro a su amigo antes de sonreírle a Diamante.

\- Bien. . . Entonces me retiro quede de almorzar con alguien muy importante para mí. . . Nos vemos a las ocho entonces.

Malachite miro al hombre irse, había algo en él que no le generaba confianza, aunque sabía que tenía buena reputación como hombre de negocios, seguía sintiendo algo extraño respecto a Diamante Blackmoon.

\- ¿Llevaras a Serena?- Le pregunto de pronto a su amigo.- Yo invitare a Mina.

\- No, no invitare a Serena. . .

\- Pero si está viviendo contigo. . .

\- Eso no quiere decir nada. . .- Murmuro Darien en tanto revisaba unos papeles.- Si tú quieres puedes ir con Mina, mal que mal es tu novia, pero Serena es sola la mujer que lleva a mi hijo en su vientre. . .

\- Comprendo.- Malachite lo miro serio.- ¿No estás pensando verdad Darien? Serena es hermosa, lleva un hijo tuyo. . . Por qué no aprovechar eso y. . .

\- Detente Mal. . . Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no te metas entre Serena y yo.. .

\- Si es lo que quieres.

.

\- ¿Cómo que usted tampoco a cenar aquí?- Luna miro a Darien enfadada.- Ya Serena me dijo que no iba a comer aquí. . .

Darien había ido a la cocina para informarle a Luna de que no lo tomara en cuenta para la cena, pero para pedirle que no dejara sola a la rubia a la hora de la comida, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola.

\- ¿Serena va a salir?

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo después del medio día.- Murmuro la mujer mayor.- Dice que la invitaron a cenar a eso de las siete y media, de hecho el taxi ya debe estar por llegar.

\- Mmm. . .

\- Luna ya me voy.- Serena entro en la cocina.

Darien miro a la rubia entrar, estaba realmente hermosa, su aspecto estaba evidentemente arreglado con esmero, a pesar de su embarazo el vestido color rosa pálido se le lucia hermoso, acentuando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Vas a salir?- Le pregunto.

\- Un amigo que está de visita en la ciudad me invito a comer esta noche.- Murmuro la rubia en tanto le sonreía.- No lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Ya veo. . . Bien, espero que pases una buena noche.

\- Tu también Darien. . .- Serena se despidió de un abrazo de Luna.- Volveré antes de que notes mi ausencia.

\- Más te vale. . . Mi niño Endymion tiene que descansar.- Murmuro la mujer.

Al menos lo dejaba tranquilo saber que Luna y Serena parecían llevarse bien, ambas serian una compañía mutua. Pero lo que le preocupaba realmente era aquella salida nocturna de ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿O te recoja?

\- No muchas gracias, ya mandaron un vehículo por mí, debe estar por llegar.

\- ¿Y sabes dónde te van a llevar a cenar?- Pregunto algo escéptico.

\- Pues a decir verdad no. . . No me lo dijo.- Murmuro la rubia pensando, en ese momento el teléfono de la cocina que estaba conectado con la entrada exterior de la cocina sonó.- Debe ser mi automóvil.

\- Deja y lo averiguo.- Luna contesto alegremente.- Casa Chiba. . . Si es aquí. . . Un momento por favor. . Ya puede entrar. . . Es para ti Serena.

\- Pues ya me voy.- Les sonrio.

\- Te acompaño hasta la puerta.- Murmuro.

Darien se sorprendía al ver que no era un taxi lo que había ido a buscar a Serena sino que una limosina, el chofer se había bajado espacialmente para abrirle la puerta a la rubia. El amigo de ella debía estas desesperado por reunirse.

\- Que pases buena noche Darien. .

\- Tu también Serena.

¿Quién será la persona con la que Serena ira a comer? ¿Qué pensara Darien de todo esto?

 **Lia of the Moon:** Un poco de suspenso amiga, siempre es bueno xD

 **Princessqueen:** Amiga que no eres la única que quiere ver que sucede con Serena.

 **Adileyne:** Aquí está el otro capítulo amiga.

 **Isabelmoon:** Darien va a seguir de sonso por varios capítulos más amiga.

 **Yssareyes48:** Pues está retrocediendo kilómetros amiga, espero que pueda recuperar camino.

 **Miriam Ortiz:** Por lo visto Darien no va a hablar con la rubia, seguirá pensando mal de ella.

 **Yesqui2000:** Es que Darien está siendo muy tonto, dejando que las mentiras de Rei lo detengan.

 **Badu:** Esta vez el cabeza de chorlito es Darien xD Mal y Mina prometen mucho.

 **Faby Amy Mizuno:** Parece que a Darien solo le está importando el bebé.

 **Mirialia Paolini:** Lo que Darien tiene que hacer es dejar de pensar mal de Serena.

 **ReynaCecilia:** Es que Darien tiene que aprender algunas cosas de Malachite.

 **Milethgrey:** Es para dejarlas en suspenso amiga mía.

 **Lunabsc:** Es que me gusta dejar hacer bombas amigas xD

 **Zakura Naeiguino:** Los únicos que están triunfando en el amor al parecer son Mal y Mina.

 **SerenaSaori:** Una hermosa pareja amiga, Darien tiene que sacar el buen ejemplo.

 **Mia:** Esperemos que Darien vaya en ayuda de la rubia.

 **Maria paolini:** La idea amiga es que estos dos pueden entenderse gracias a la llegada del bebe.

 **Zaritha:** Parece que Darien va a seguir de dudoso al menos por un tiempo más.

 **Serena lovegood pataki:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, por ahora por falta del muso la otra historia está en pausa.

 **Fire:** Claro que seguiré escribiendo amiga, tranquila.


	5. Chapter 5

IV

Darien no podía evitar pensar en Serena, y saber con quién iba a reunirse, por su aspecto sabía que se había arreglado con esmero porque su amigo era alguien especial para ella, y eso no le estaba gustando para.

\- Pero no son celos.- Murmuro mientras manejaba al dirección al hotel donde se alojaba Diamante.

 _\- Esa cara que tienes.- Le había dicho Luna poco antes de que él se fuera y mucho después de la salida de la rubia.- Son puros celos. . . A mí no me engañas Darien Chiba._

Era absurdo pensar que él podía estar celoso de Serena, se estaba dejando llevar estúpidamente por las palabras de su nana, él no amaba a la rubia, no tenían si quiera intenciones de tener algo con ella, solo estaba cerca por el hijo de ambos, para ver a que arreglo llegarían por el bien del hijo en común.

\- No soy hombre de volver a enamorarse.- Se dijo a si mismo.- No caeré una segunda vez en la misma trampa.

Una vez en el estacionamiento opto por borrar de sus pensamientos la imagen de Serena subiendo con mucha alegría en la limusina, opto por sacar de su mente la sonrisa de ella cuando le dijo que se juntaría con un amigo.

\- Darien.- Malachite lo detuvo en la entrada del restaurante.- Me alegra que hayas llegado. . .

\- No me quedare mucho tiempo Mal, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.- Mintió mientras daba un par de pasos.- Salir a cenar ya no le sonaba tan apetecible.

\- Amigo antes de entrar ahí. . .- Malachite le impidió el paso.- ¿Sabes dónde está Serena?

\- Me dijo que saldría con un buen amigo. . . ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- Pregunto extrañado.- ¿Has venido con Mina y ella pregunta por su prima?

\- Mina no quiso venir conmigo porque tenía un compromiso con un amigo, ella y Serena iban a cenar con él. . .

\- Ya veo.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió un gran alivio, sobre todo al saber que Serena no estaría sola con ese supuesto amigo, mal que mal ellas dos eran muy cercanas desde pequeñas, bien podían tener ambas el mismo amigo y haber salido a cenar los tres.

\- Pues es una pena que estés solo.- Murmuro sonriente.- Sabes el dolor de cabeza se me paso, creo que me quedare toda la noche. . .

\- Pues después de que veas esto ten por seguro que tu cabeza explotara.- Malachite lo tiro hasta detrás de una planta.- Mira hacia esa mesa del centro.

\- Es Diamante. . . Cenando con una rubia. . .- Se burló al ver mejor.- Es Diamante cenando con dos rubias.

\- Mira con cuidado a ambas rubias.- Malachite enterró la cabeza de Darien en la planta.- Una de esas dos rubias es mi chica. . . Y la otra es Serena.

¿Qué hacía Serena en ese lugar? ¿De dónde conocía a Diamante? ¿Y porque Diamante la miraba con mucha alegría? ¿Por qué tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de ella? De pronto la cabeza pareció martillarle muy fuerte, aquello no podía estar sucediendo, debía de ser una tontería, una confusión.

\- Cuando llegue él ya estaba con ella en la sala de estar del hotel. . .- Comenzó a decir Malachite

\- Iban a juntarse a las siete y media. . .

\- Ya veo. . .

\- Vamos.- Darien se enderezo.- Estamos haciendo el ridículo aquí, además nos descubrirán y será aun peor.

Tras respirar hondo comenzó a caminar lentamente, analizando a Diamante, era una fortuna que como estaban tan ensimismados conversando entre los tres que no podían verlos acercarse, aun no notaban su presencia, de modo que podía escuchar con claridad lo que hablaban, incluso como lo nombraban a él y a Malachite.

\- Es una coincidencia que los conozcan.- Murmuraba Diamante entre risas.- Ellos son mis nuevos asociados.

\- Buenas noches.- Saludo con voz fuerte mirándolos a los tres.- Serena, Mina no sabía que conocían a Diamante.

\- Mal.- Mina fue directo a abrazar a su novio.- No me habías dicho que era Diamante con quien ibas a cenar esta noche.

\- Mina y yo conocemos a Diamante dese la universidad.- Murmuro Serena sonriendo.- Fue el quien nos dio la asesoría económica para que comenzáramos el negocio ella y yo. . . Todo lo que somos se lo debemos a él. . .

\- ¿En serio?- Darien miro a Serena durante largo tiempo.

\- Siempre que vengo aquí ceno con ellas.- Murmuro Diamante.- Pero por favor siéntense, nosotros solo comimos ensaladas. . . Pediré que venga un mesero.

Tras mirar con cuidado la aproximación de Diamante con Serena prefirió sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa, aquella cercanía le molestaba de sobremanera, más cuando el peliplateado parecía no querer quitar su atención de la rubia.

\- Les decía a las chicas que será un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, así podré verlas más seguido.- Comenzó a decir Diamante momentos después.- La última vez que nos vimos nuestra Serena se acaba a de enterar de que estaba embarazada. . . De hecho fuimos juntos a que el medico lo confirmara verdad mi pequeña.

\- Así es. .- Serena sonrió alegremente, como no lo había hecho en todos esos días.

\- Y Mina por supuesto estaba ahí.- Agrego después él.- Estamos los dos nerviosos en lo que el medico revisaba a Serena.

\- Diamante estaba más nervioso que yo.- Bromeo la aludida.- Yo ya daba por sentado que ella estaba esperando un bebé.

\- Mina siempre ha sido una chica muy inteligente.- Dijo Malachite.- ¿Verdad cariño?

\- Mal no me lances tantas flores. . .

La cena fue un fastidio total, había esperado poder tocar temas de negocios con Diamante, pero él ignoro todos sus comentarios sobre trabajo, argumentando que ya no era hora de hablar de dinero, que era tiempo de pasar un rato con las amistades cercanas. Se preguntó entonces que tan cercano era con Serena.

\- Lo único que Diamante hace todo el día es pensar en negocios.- Murmuro de pronto Serena, como si lo estuviera excusando.- Su hora de cena es sagrada para distraerse.

\- Ya veo. . .

Parecían conocerse bien, de eso no había duda, curiosamente la cercanía de los dos no era similar entre Diamante y Mina, quizá por la presencia de Malachite ahí. Siempre se había rumoreado que Blackmoon era un mujeriego, pero le costaba creer que Serena fuese de las que cayeran fácilmente en los brazos de un hombre, menos estando embarazada.

La cena de pronto no le apetecía, tan solo quería salir de ese lugar, la cabeza amenazaba con explotarle, estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar. Y estaba ciento por ciento seguro que todo ese malestar se lo estaba ocasionando todo aquella situación.

\- Se hace tarde.- Observo Serena momentos después.- Muchas gracias por la cena Diamante. . .

\- Deja y llamo a la limusina para que te lleve a tu casa.

\- Yo la llevare.- Darien se levantó.- Ella está viviendo conmigo, no hace falta que dos coches vayan al mismo sitio.

\- Comprendo. . .- Diamante miro a Mina.- ¿Y tú mi querida?

\- Mina viene conmigo.- Malachite también se levantó.- ¿Nos vamos cariño?

El pelinegro noto la cercanía de Diamante al despedirse con el beso en la mejilla con Serena, después la rubia camino en completo silencio junto con él al auto, no estaba en sus planes hacerle preguntas pero la cabeza le estallaba en teorías sobre los dos.

\- ¿Conoces hace mucho a Diamante?- Pregunto mientras iban a casa.

\- Del último año de la universidad. . . Nos hicimos amigos Mina, él y yo. . .

\- Ya veo. . .

.

\- ¿Cariño porque no me abrazas?- Mina se acurruco más al lado de su novio, esa noche habían quedado en pasarla juntos, pero el peli plateado parecía no prestarle atención.- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

\- No Mina.- Malachite se revolvió en la cama, estaba molesto sí, pero no con ella.

\- Mi amor.- La rubia se apegó más a su hombre, poniendo una mano en el abdomen de él bajo las mantas de la cama.- Dime que tienes. . . ¿Estas enfermo?

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Diamante?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver. . .?- Mina se sentó en la cama para mirarlo.- Mal mi amor. . . ¿No estas celoso verdad?

\- Claro que lo estoy.- El hombre también se sentó en la cama.- ¿Cómo quieres que este? Veo a mi chica riendo feliz de la vida con un sujeto, te besa como si fuese algo más que tu amigo. . .

\- Mi amor.- Ella lo abrazo en tanto trataba de no mostrarse tan alegre ante los celos de su chico.- Diamante y yo nos conocemos desde la universidad, él apareció poco después de que tú y Darien terminaron sus estudios, recuerda que ustedes iban dos cursos más arriba que Serena y yo, él llego como alumno de intercambio de suiza, nos hicimos amigos y hasta ahora lo somos, solo que más alejados, él ve por lo interés económicos de su familia y de sus más cercanos.

\- ¿No hubo nada entre él y tu verdad?

\- Claro que no, me agradaba Diamante pero nunca me gusto ni yo a él.- Mina le dio un beso en la mejilla a Malachite.- A mí solo un peli plateado me ha tenido loca por años y ese eres tú.

\- ¿Estas segura mi amor?- Tras recibir una sonrisa de su novia suspiro.- Lo siento, no se manejar los celos, nunca antes los había sentido y. . .

\- ¿Nunca antes?

\- Mina eres la única mujer con la que he ido en serio en toda mi vida, por ende los únicos celos que he sentido son estos. . . Y ahora Diamante estará cerca de ti con los negocios que está haciendo con Darien. . .

\- Mi amor yo te amo solo a ti.- Murmuro la rubia mientas le acariciaba la mejilla y el pecho.- Además Diamante solo tiene ojos para Serena. . .

\- ¿Ella y él. . .?

\- No nunca, pero no por falta de intentos de parte de Diamante.- Dijo Mina.- Ha sido Serena la que solo ha podido ofrecerle una amistad a él. . . ¿Puedo decirte algo? Pero debes prometerme que queda entre nosotros.

\- Claro que si mi amor.- Malachite le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

\- Yo creo que Serena nunca ha dejado de amar a Darien.

\- Ya veo. . . Espero que entre ella y Darien puedan volver a entenderse.

\- No lo sé, puede que lo ame, pero aún le tiene mucho rencor por haberla dejado, mal que mal Darien le hiso muchas promesas de amor, incluso de hablo de matrimonio y de la noche a la mañana todo se acaba.

\- Mina. . .- Diamante miro con amor a su chica.- Dejemos que esos dos se arreglen. . . Nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer. . .

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?- Le pregunto ella con coquetería en tanto volvía tenderse en la cama, pero de una forma más provocadora para su hombre.

\- Por ejemplo esta.- Malachite se tendió sobre ella, ansioso de hacerle el amor y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

.

\- Como puedes ver mi querida está todo bien detallado.- Diamante le entrego varias carpetas a la rubia.

Serena se había reunido con Diamante en una cafetería esa mañana, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, de modo que estaban en un lugar pequeño e íntimo, sentados en un sofá mientras revisaban aquellos papeles y desayunaban.

\- Hice bien en confiar en mi Diamante.- Murmuro Serena en tanto le sonreía.- No sabes cuánto aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

\- Sabes que para mí es un placer ayudarte.- El hombre se acercó más.- ¿Por cierto el Darien de anoche es el mismo que te hiso daño años atrás?

\- Si. . . Sé lo que vas a decir, pero déjame y te explico.

Diamante ya conocía la historia de su inseminación, pero desconocía gran parte del resto de la historia, de modo que como le tenía confianza le resumió todo lo que le estaba pasando, en especial sobre su situación con Darien.

\- Mi pobre Serena. . .- Diamante le sonrió.- Tu sabes que mi oferta siempre ha estado en pie. . . Siempre te he querido Serena y nada me haría más feliz que tú aceptaras ser mi esposa. . .

\- Diamante. . .

\- No tranquila.- El hombre le tomo las manos a penas la miro ponerse nerviosa e incómoda.- Siempre he sabido que nunca aceptaras mi propuesta, no al menos por amor, pero si por amistad, sabes que es lo que te espera al lado de Darien, es el padre del bebé que esperas pero nada te obliga a estar a su lado. . .

\- Tengo planes de comprarme una casita donde pueda vivir cómodamente con mi pequeño. . .

\- Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. . . Decidas lo que decidas mi pequeña sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

.

Por mucho que tratara de estar tranquilo no podía, y Darien sabía que se trataba del hecho de que Serena había cambiado mucho de actitud ante la llegada de Diamante, y por lo visto el peliplateado también estaba muy contento de volver a ver a la rubia. Quizá ellos habían tenido una relación anteriormente, por lo que había hablado con ella mientras iban a casa después de la cena con Diamante ambos habían sido muy cercanos, demasiado para su gusto.

\- ¿A que no sabes quién está en la ciudad?- Malachite entro en su oficina sin siquiera tocar.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nicolás. . .- Malachite lo miro seriamente.- Uno de los amantes de Rei. . .

\- ¿Y que se supone que hace aquí?- Darien miro a su amigo.- La ultima ve que vino reclamando el dinero de Rei le deje claro que nada tenía ella, y que por supuesto no iba a ganar nada conmigo. . .

\- Lo vi esta mañana rondando el edificio. . .- Malachite tomo asiento frente a su amigo.

\- ¿No estará esperando más dinero?

Darien había tenido que pagar mucho dinero para asegurar el silencio del amante de su esposa, tras la muerte de Rei, aquel individuo había aparecido reclamando el "supuesto dinero" que tenía su esposa, y amenazando con llevar a los medios amarillistas la tórrida relación que él había tenido con el gran empresario Darien Chiba. No le había pagado por su orgullo ni por salvar su reputación, sino que para que aquellas historias perversas no llegaran a oídos de sus padres, ellos había creído que Rei había sido una fiel y devota esposa y lejos estaba en él hacerles daño mostrándoles la verdad y dejándoles ver la verdad de la pelinegra.

\- Lo único que sé y que me quedo rondando la cabeza es si él conoce a Serena y toda la situación. . . Él puede tratar de acercarse a ti por intermedio de ella. . .

\- Tienes razón. . . No te preocupes, yo la cuidare. . .

\- Sospecho que no eres el único que quiere cuidarla- Bromeo Malachite, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras había producido un efecto negativo en su amigo, tenía que preparase para la explosión que se venía.- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Le pasa algo a Serena?

\- ¿A que te refieres con que no soy el único que quiere cuidarla?- Podía ver la mirada de furia en Darien.

\- Bueno. . . Yo. . .- No sabía que decir, sabía que Darien podía reaccionar de forma extraña tratándose de la rubia.- Es solo algo que me dijo Mina anoche. . .

\- ¿Sobre Serena?- Darien conocía a la perfección a su amigo, de modo que se puso de pie para ejercer presión sobre él.- ¿Sobre Serena y Diamante?

\- Yo. .

\- ¿Qué te dijo Diamante?

\- Darien tienes que estar tranquilo. . .- El peliplateado se puso de pie, dispuesto a huir de la ira del pelinegro.- Ella me dijo. . .

\- Mal dime qué demonios te dijo Mina. . .- Darien espero varios segundos una respuesta.- ¡Dímelo maldita sea!

\- Mina me dijo que Diamante siempre ha estado interesado en Serena, que durante la época de universidad solo tenía ojos para ella. . .

\- ¿Y ella?

\- ¿Mina? Pues ella me dijo que nunca le intereso Dia. . .

\- Hablo de Serena. . .

\- Entiendo. . . Bueno me dijo que. . .- Malachite vio en ese instante una perfecta oportunidad.- Que Nunca supo que fue lo que Serena sentía por Diamante, pero que eran muy unidos.

\- Maldita sea. . .- Darien se desplomo en su sillón.

\- No pareces muy contento con lo que te acabo de decir.- Malachite se alejó poco a poco.- Escucha, yo solo te comento lo que Mina me dijo porque eres de confianza amigo. . . Solo quiero prevenirte, por lo interesado que vi a Diamante por Serena es obvio que volvió para conquistarla. . .

\- Cállate. . .

.

\- Veamos. . .- Serena tomo con cuidado la cuchara, no quería quemarse.- Espero que no sepa mal, puse mucho cuidado en la receta.

\- Estoy segura que tendrá buen sabor.- Luna la ánimo.

Aunque ella sabía cocinar solo sabía lo básico, ahora que tendría un hijo que cuidar quería aprender a hacer más recetas, no podía alimentar a su hijo todos los días con lo mismo, de modo que Luna se había ofrecido a darle algunas lecciones. Del poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí ya consideraba a la mujer como su amiga.

\- Sabe rico. . .

\- ¿Vez?- Luna le sonrió.- Sabía que iba a quedarte deliciosa.- No tenías de que preocuparte, eres buena cocinera. . .

\- ¿Qué huele tan delicioso?- Darien entro en la cocina, al ver a Serena con el mandil de cocina inmódicamente comenzó a tener vagos recuerdos del tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

 _\- Serena no es necesario. . .- Darien fue presa de varios estornudos fuertes.- Además te contagiare y no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa._

 _\- ¿Qué clase de novia seria si te abandono cuando más me necesitas?- Le dijo ella en tanto lo acompañaba hacia el sofá.- Y dado que insistes en salir de la cama te permitiré estar en la sala solo para que comas algo. . ._

 _\- Eres única mi amor.- Miro el plato de sopa de pollo que ella le había puesto frente suyo, siempre había sabido que Serena tenía muchas complicaciones para cocinar, pero aquella vez la sopa era una gloria._

\- Es sopa de pollo.- Oyó que alguien le decía muy a lo lejos.

\- ¿Sopa de pollo?- Repitió volviendo a la realidad, era Serena quien le había hablado, estaba cerca suyo.- Ya veo. .

\- ¿Quieres probar?- La joven le sonrió.- Puedo alcanzarte un plato. . .

\- Yo, si la probare. . .

\- Por mientras que Darien come tu sopa Serena yo iré a ver si Artemis me trajo todo lo que le encargue.

Darien no tuvo con que retener a la mujer mayor en la cocina, de modo que se vio obligado a estar a solas en la cocina con la rubia, el verla trabajar lo hiso volver a recordar el pasado, un pasado que creía olvidado, pero que a cada momento asomaba la cabeza.

\- Luna me está enseñando a cocinar algunas recetas básicas. . .

\- Comprendo.- Darien probo lentamente, era una delicia.- Esta perfecta, como aquella vez. . .

No había querido hacer mención de esa ocasión, pero se le había escapado de los labios, noto como ella se ponía tensa, incluso dándole la espalda podía ver que su comentario la había afectado, quería disculparse pero temía echar a perder aquella paz que dentro de todo había estado reinando antes de decir aquello.

\- Darien. . .- La rubia de pronto se volvió, tenía ambas manos sobre su vientre, lo cual lo preocupo.- Acércate.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dejo de lado la comida y fue a su lado.- ¿Es el bebé?

\- Se está moviendo.- Murmuro maravilla.- Mira toca.

Aun le afectaba estar cerca de Serena, sobre todo tocar un bebe para el cual tenía que preparase en tiempo record, pero lo cierto era que una vez que poso su mano en el abultado vientre femenino no hiso más que desear tener a su hijo en sus brazos, o en los brazos de Serena mientras él los cuidaba a ambos. Había soñado con esa imagen más de una vez desde que ella vivía con él, era una locura pero no podía ceder ante todo eso, no estaba dispuesto a caer de nuevo en las redes de una mujer, mucho menos en la de Serena, así que se apartó bruscamente.

Serena quiso ir tras él, pero no tenía nada que decirle, menos ante la actitud que acaba de tener con ella, era evidente que estaba feliz con él bebe, pero no con ella, seguramente deseaba que la madre del bebe fuese Rei, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero sabía que no podía mostrar sus sentimientos, seria débil ante Darien y no quería demostrarle lo mucho que la afectaba su rechazo hacia ella.

\- Espero que disfrutes la sopa.- Murmuro en tanto se acercaba a la puerta que conectaba la cocina con una escalera alternativa al segundo piso.

.

Malachite llego a su apartamento pasada las siete de la noche, estaba algo cansado y ansiaba estar con su mujer, pero Mina había tenido que ir a resolver un problema para un evento de la siguiente noche, aunque había prometido volver a su lado lo antes posible la echaba terriblemente de menos, sabía que no tenía que ser posesivo con ella, pero llevaba muchos años soñando con que esa belleza fuera solo suya, aun le parecía increíble que ella hubiese aceptado ser su novia, ahora su meta era que aceptara casarse con él.

\- Soy una chica muy independiente para casarme.- Le había dicho días atrás cuando decidió tocar el tema, no le pidió matrimonio, pero si le hablo de esa posibilidad pues necesitaba saber que pensaba ella.

Pues él iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a esa chica independiente, costara lo que costara antes de que llegara navidad Mina tendría un anillo en su dedo y él la promesa de que serían esposos. Bajo esa nueva meta se dirigió al baño, quería darse una ducha y aclarar las ideas, tenía muchos planes para hacer que ella aceptara, pero uno se quedó en su mente largo rato.

\- Hola guapo.- Mina de pronto entro con él en la ducha, estaba completamente desnuda y lo miraba con esa sonrisa.

\- Creí que llegarías más tarde.- Murmuro mientras la abrazaba para atraerla.- ¿Todo bien?

\- Solo una entrega de flores para la ceremonia de matrimonio que no había llegado.- Dijo la rubia en tanto tomaba la pastilla de jabón y se la pasaba por el cuerpo a su hombre.- Y como termine antes. . . Pensé en darle una sorpresa a mi novio. . .

\- Pues la sorpresa me gusto y mucho. . .- La abrazo fuertemente.- Sabes una cosa mi amor, Darien me debe unos cuantos favores. . . Así que le pediré unos días libres. . . Y pensé que podríamos irnos unos días fuera de la ciudad. . .

\- ¿A dónde cariño?- Le pregunto ella con los ojos muy abiertos, como una gatita curiosa.

\- Pues a donde queramos.- La acaricio lentamente.- Puede ser la playa, la nieve, un lago, donde nosotros queramos ir. . .

\- Yo iría a cualquier parte con tal de estar contigo mi amor.- Mina poso su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

.

Era más de media noche y no podía conciliar el sueño, aun le afectaba la cercanía que había tenido con Serena, tenerla a tan pocos centímetros, recordar la dulzura con que ella lo había tratado en el pasado. Tenía que admitirlo, su mente era un caos, la Serena que había creído que era en el pasado no calzaba en nada con la Serena que era ahora en la actualidad, no sabía en cuál de las dos confiar, o quizá siempre había sido una y él se dejó engañar, esa teoría cada día tomaba más fuerza.

Tenía un montón de cosas en que pensar, sobre todo ante la supuesta presencia del ex amante de Rei en las cercanías de su oficina, esperaba que no conociera a Serena, aunque estaba dispuesto a protegerla contra todos no tenía idea si él conocía los detalles de la concepción de su pequeño.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, bajaría a la cocina tomaría algún refresco y luego volvería a la cama, pero en el poco andar por el vestíbulo del segundo piso se detuvo fuera del cuarto de la rubia, abrió la puerta lentamente y entro en el completo sigilo, Serena dormía plácidamente, su vientre podía verse debajo de las mantas, parecía que la intromisión en el cuarto no había molestado el sueño de la rubia, de modo que se la quedó mirando largamente durante varios minutos, apreciando cada movimiento de la rubia en la cama, obviamente buscando la mejor posición para dormir, en ese momento otro recuerdo del pasado le atravesó la mente, una en la que ambos había terminado de hacer el amor y ella descansaba en su pecho.

 _\- Tengo sueño. . .- Murmuro la rubia en tanto se acurrucaba contra él._

 _\- Duerme mi amor. . . Ha sido mucho ejercicio por hoy. . ._

 _\- Te amo Darien.- La respiración de ella poco a poco se fue relajando, de modo que pronto se quedó dormida._

Había pasado largo tiempo mirándola, agradeciendo la presencia de la chica en su vida, Serena había llegado llena de vida y alegría, sensaciones que quería seguir sintiendo por el resto de la vida, y obviamente con ella a su lado. Era loco pensarlo pero estaba decidido en algo, nunca debió de haberse separado de ella, aunque aún no estaba preparado para identificar que era lo que sentía por ella actualmente, ciertamente sentía ternura hacia la rubia, sobre todo en su estado, pero no estaba seguro sobre el resto de los sentimientos que ella le despertaba.

.

La rubia despertó lentamente, sabiendo que aún era de noche, había soñado que Darien estaba a su lado en la cama, que dormían juntos y que él la abrazaba a ella, ambos eran felices, pero de un momento a otro él la soltaba y se alejaba alegando que no era Rei la que estaba a su lado.

No estaba segura de seguir ahí, el fantasma de Rei aun la perseguía, y si Darien amaba a su esposa ya no le quedaba más que hacer ahí, en el fondo al llegar a la casa de él había añorado que se enamorara de ella, no estaba dispuesta a usar a su bebé pero si sabía que el hecho de que estaba embarazada de él podía serle de utilidad para acercarse. Sin embargo era hora de darse cuenta de que nunca volvería a estar en el corazón del pelinegro.

 **Muchas acertaron al adivinar que era Diamante el amigo con quien Serena se iba a ver, ahora hay que estar pendientes de la actitud de nuestro querido, pero obviamente tonto Darien.**

 **Amigas por temas de tiempo no puedo responder sus comentarios, a todas les agradezco mucho que sigan mostrando interés en esta historia.**

 **Adileyne** **-** **Yssareyes48 -** **Princessqueen** **-** **Isabelmoon** **-** **Serena lovegood pataki** **-** **Yesqui2000** **-** **Anyachiba** **-** **Mirialia Paolini** **-** **Zaritha -** **Miriam Ortiz** **-** **Lunabsc** **-** **Faby Amy Mizuno** **-** **Usagi13chiba** **-** **Bepevink -** **ReynaCecilia** **-** **Maria paolini** **-** **Mia -** **Zakura Naeiguino** **-** **Badu**


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Cada día faltaba menos para que diera a luz, Serena estaba feliz ante aquello, el ginecólogo le había dicho que no había impedimento alguno para que fuera parto natural, aun dudaba de que Darien quisiese entrar con ella a la sala de partos, aunque aún no le había consultado, quizá porque temía una negativa, esperaba al menos que considerase la idea de participar del parto, al menos si no aceptaba Mina se había ofreció a entrar con ella.

Al menos tenía que aceptar algo, Darien parecía querer estar más cerca de su bebé, quizá no cerca de ella, pero si del bebé y en ese momento Endy era lo más importante. Ese pensamiento tenía en mente cuando su teléfono celular sonó, rápidamente contesto.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Soy yo.- Reconoció la voz de Darien.- ¿Quería ver si quieres salir a cenar esta noche?

\- ¿A cenar?- Aquello no le parecía creíble.- Yo. . .

\- ¿Tienes planes?- Le pregunto Darien de pronto.

\- No claro que no, me gustaría salir a cenar contigo esta noche.

\- La reserva esta echa a las ocho, llegare a casa poco antes de las siete.- Murmuro él como si hablara con cualquiera de sus empleados.- Iremos a comer pastas.

\- Que delicioso.

\- Tengo un buen lugar a donde ir.

\- Gracias por tu invitación.

La comunicación se cortó antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo más, le extrañaba de sobremanera la invitación del pelinegro, pero ciertamente sería una loca si lo rechazaba, quería aprovechar cada oportunidad para tratar de formar un lazo a buena amistad con Darien.

.

Una vez en la calle Darien respiro aire fresco, había estado toda la mañana en interminables reuniones, después del medio día había estado realmente cansado de todo aquello, así que había tomado su teléfono y había llamado a Serena, no comprendía aun que lo había llevado a llamarla, pero lo cierto que cuando ella había aceptado su cita a cenar se había puesto contento.

\- Vaya. . . Vaya. . .- Alguien cerca de él le hablo.- Pero si es mi querido amigo Darien.

\- Nicolás.- Murmuro al volverse a ver al hombre.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pase a saludar a mi amigo. . .

\- No digas tonterías.- Murmuro conteniendo la ira.- Tú y yo no somos amigos. . .

\- Al menos lo intente en el pasado, no puedes culparme por querer hacerme con el dinero de mi mujer. . .

\- Que Rei te haya prometido dinero a montones no quiere decir nada. . .

\- ¿Por cierto como esta Serena?- Nicolás lo miro sonriente.- Ya le debe quedar poco a su bebé.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Rei me decía todo, hasta la forma en como engaño a esa estúpida para que se embarazara con una muestra tuya, la muy tonta cayo fácilmente en la trampa. . .

\- Maldito. . .

\- Rei sabía que te estaba perdiendo y por eso estaba desesperada por darte un hijo, aunque no estaba dispuesta a arruinar su cuerpo, así que hiso lo que mejor se le ocurrió, engañar a esa estúpida.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- La pregunta estaba de sobra.- Dinero por supuesto. . . ¿A cambio de qué?

\- De más información. . .

\- ¿Qué puedes tener que me pueda servir?

\- Rei tenía muchos secretos, todos por supuesto los compartía conmigo. . .

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Decidió atacar con lo único que tenía.- Que yo sepa no fue contigo con quien Rei murió en aquel accidente, ella murió con otro de sus amantes. . .

\- Un iluso que creía que ella lo amaba. . .

\- En fin.- Darien lo miro, no tenías ganas de pelear con ese sujeto, de modo que siguió su camino.- Tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer que estar aquí hablando contigo.

\- Mucho me temo que nos volveremos a ver Darien. . . Por cierto mándale mis saludos a Serena y al bebé que Rei encargo.

.

\- ¿Qué te parece mi amor?- Mina miro expectante a su novio.

\- Bueno. . .- Malachite miro en todas direcciones, su chica lo había llevado a ver el salón donde harían la fiesta de la empresa Chiba.

\- ¿No te gusta?- La rubia apretó con fuerza contra su pecho la carpeta con las ideas de la decoración, el menú y la entretención.- Pensé que había hecho un buen trabajo

\- Cariño. . .- El peliplateado abrazo a su novia.- Lo siento mi vida, es que no puedo imaginar la magia que haces para convertir ese salón de evento tan frio en todas aquellas cosas hermosas que me mostraste e esa carpeta.

\- ¿Te gusta entonces?

\- Claro que sí. . . No te pongas nerviosa mi amor, harán un gran trabajo Serena y tú.

\- Me preocupare de cada detalle durante la celebración. . .

\- Nada de eso. . .

\- ¿A no?

\- No, no trabajaras esa noche, eres mi novia por lo tanto serás mi acompañante esa noche. . . Tendrás que buscar a alguien que haga ese trabajo por ti. . .

\- Quizá Serena quiera. . .

\- Si a Serena no la invita Darien seguro lo hará Diamante. . .

\- Mmm. . . Creo que tengo una persona de confianza. . .

\- Bien. . . Entonces comenzaremos a enviar las invitaciones. . . Aunque la lista ya está revisada hablare con Darien por si quiere meter a alguien más o sacar. . .

\- ¿Crees que quiera quitar a Diamante de la lista?- La pareja se sentó en una de las mesas del área de comida del salón.

\- Aunque quiera no lo hará. . . Ya le dije como reacciono cuando le comente la cercanía de él con Serena. . .

\- Mmm. . . Sigo pensando que fue mala idea. . .

\- Lo dije sin pensarlo realmente mi amor. . .- Malachite tomo las manos de su chica.- Pero basta de hablar de los demás, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo mi amor?

\- No, nada en absoluto, solo quería comentarte que Darien me dio unos días libres, si quieres nos podemos ir este fin de semana a la playa. . . ¿Qué piensas?

\- Que es una maravillosa idea mi amor.- Mina lo abrazo.- Tendremos unos días solo para nosotros. . .

.

\- Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar Darien.- Serena miro alrededor, aquel lugar no era un simple restaurante.

\- No tienes por qué darme las gracias Serena, es un agrado cenar contigo. . .

\- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy?- Estaba un tanto nerviosa, no sabía muy bien de qué hablar con él.

\- Pues estuve ocupado en muchas reuniones. . .

\- Por lo que Mina me dijo hace unos días Malachite y tú trabajan muy duro. . .

\- Hago lo mejor que puedo para seguir con la empresa que mi padre fundo. . .

-Él debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.- Hasta donde sabía lo padres del pelinegro aún estaban vivos

\- Lo está, siempre me lo dice cuando los visito a él y a mi madre. . .

\- ¿Cómo están ellos por cierto?- En el tiempo que estuvo con Darien no los conoció personalmente pero é siempre le hablaba de sus padres.

\- Acaban de volver de un tour por áfrica. . . Por cierto, hace unos días hable con ellos, más bien con mi madre y les dije sobre el bebé. . . Nuestro bebé. . .

\- ¿Y qué te dijeron?

\- Quieren venir a conocerte en unos días. . . Quizá no te guste. . .

\- Me parece una buena idea.- Sonrió ilusionada.- Endy disfrutara de tener abuelos. . .

Darien recordó entonces que los padres de Serena habían muerto siendo ella muy pequeña, era obvio que estuviera contenta con la idea de conocer a sus padres, sin embargo él no le había explicado a sus padres toda la historia real, solo se había limitado a decir que sería padre y que la madre de su bebé estaba viviendo en su casa.

\- Serena mis padres no tiene idea de cómo es que te embarazaste.

\- Lo entiendo. . . Yo diré lo que tú quieras que yo diga Darien. . .

\- Gracias. . . Mira por ahora no se me ocurre nada, mis padres no vendrán hasta dentro de dos semanas así que tendremos tiempo para ver que hacemos. . .

\- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Entendía la preocupación de Darien, sus padres debían de estar extrañados al saber que sería padre cuando su esposa había fallecido poco meses antes, quizá hasta sus padres lo juzgaran por eso, aunque ellos no sabían la historia de todo aquello.

\- Estoy segura de que Malachite te dio los detalles del evento que estamos haciendo con Mina, de hecho ahora iban a ver el salón. . .

\- Sí, tengo entendido que están trabajando muy duro, será una buena celebración.- Darien respiro hondo.- Esperaba que fueras conmigo como mi acompañante.

\- Claro. . . Me gustaría ir contigo. . . Aunque no me pidas que te de detalles de la celebración, Mina me dijo que todo debía ser un secreto. . .

\- Tranquila.- Darien rio de buena gana.- Estoy seguro que será una buena celebración. . .

.

Nicolás entro en la habitación de hotel, aun no estaba dispuesto a irse de la ciudad hasta haberle sacado más dinero al estúpido Chiba, Rei le había prometido mucho dinero si lograba falsificar la firma de su esposo para los papales de la inseminación, lo había hecho, el bebé ya era un hecho consumado, ahora él quería lo que debía ser suyo, dinero a montones.

\- Tú me das esa firma para que puedan inseminar a la estúpida de Serena y yo te daré mucho dinero.- Le había dicho en una ocasión luego de que habían hecho el amor.- Necesito un hijo que me una económicamente a Darien. . .

\- Puedes dárselo tu.- Murmuro él mientras se levantaba de la cama.

\- ¿Y arruinar mi figura por un asqueroso niño? Ni hablar. . .

\- ¿Eso pensaras cuanto tengamos un hijo tu y yo?

\- Mi amor, contigo es distinto. . . Yo te amo. . .

\- Lo mismo le debes decir a Chiba cuanto te hace el amor.- Murmuro con rabia el hombre.

\- Con Darien solo me case por su fortuna, él está lleno de dinero, pronto será el gran jefe de una inmensa compañía y quiero estar a su lado, sabes que me gusta el dinero. . .

\- Por eso también te acostaste con ese sujeto del casino. . .

\- Gano millones en una noche.- Murmuro Rei subiendo los hombros como si el tema no fuera importante.- Millones que gasto en mí. . . Además solo fue un par de veces. . . No tuvo importancia para mí.

Ese par de veces resulto terminar en la muerte de ella con el sujeto del casino, por eso lado aun no era capaz de perdonar a Rei, pero en el fondo la amaba, y por eso iba a hacer de la vida de Darien Chiba un completo infierno, y sabía por dónde comenzar, hasta donde había averiguado Serena Tsukino vivía en la casa del pelinegro, y estando embarazada era muy frágil, solo tenía que averiguar la nueva casa donde el pelinegro está viviendo.

.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando compramos esas entradas para el cine y nos equivocamos de película?- Serena miro con diversión a Darien.- El acomodador nos echó hacia el vestíbulo. . .

\- No nos creía que nos habíamos confundido de sala.- Estallo en carcajadas.- También me acuerdo aquel día que fuimos a pasear en bote. . .

\- ¿Cuándo casi me caigo al agua?

\- Exacto. . .

\- Fuiste muy amable al agarrarme para no dejarme caer.

\- Me hubiese lanzado yo mismo al agua con tal de que no te hubieses mojado.

\- Siempre has sido muy protector conmigo.- Murmuro ella tratando de evitar sonar triste.

\- Y tú también siempre cuidaste mucho de mí, el otro día que estabas haciendo sopa recordé ese día que caí enfermo y tu cuidaste de mí en todo momento.

\- Es por lo mucho que te amaba.- Dijo sin pensarlo realmente.- Lo siento yo. . .

\- Tranquila. . .- Darien miro en todas direcciones.- Se hace tarde, pediré la cuenta.

\- Yo iré al baño. . .

\- Claro, ve tranquila.

Una vez lejos de la mirada de Darien pudo respirar mejor, no había querido decir aquello, pero había estado tan feliz hablando con él que realmente había hablado sin pensar, no había querido ponerlo incomodo, de hecho en su mente no había querido siquiera hablar del pasado con él, pero las cosas se habían dado así.

Se retoco el maquillaje y se miró por última vez en el espejo, no quería verse triste, quería que aquella noche terminara como un buen recuerdo para ambos, salió sonriente, y al ver como Darien la esperaba en la mesa con una sonrisa sintió sus piernas debilitarse.

\- No sabes cuánto te amo mi Darien.- Susurro en tanto se acercaba a él.- ¿Ya quedo listo?

\- Si, ya pague la cuenta.- Darien se levantó.- Vamos, hace mucho frio y no creo que te haga nada bien.

\- Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí.

\- Siempre hare lo mejor para ti y nuestro bebé.

.

\- Mmm. . . Huele delicioso.- Mina sonrió satisfecha cuando apago la cocina y alcanzo los platos para servir la cena, le había prometido a su novio preparar algo delicioso.- Espero que Mal lo disfrute.

\- ¿Ya puedo entrar a la cocina?- El peliplateado le grito desde el cuarto.- De verdad hace mucho que el aroma me tiene como loco, lo que debes estar haciendo es realmente delicioso.

\- Ya puedes venir mi amor.- Mina término de servir en la mesa unos segundos después.

\- Mina no es justo que no me dejaras salir del cuarto, el aroma me tenía loco.

\- Espero que sea de tu gusto amor.

\- Sabes que sí. . . Ven aquí.- Malachite la sentó en sus piernas, agradecía que por el calor del día Mina estuviera en minifalda, porque así le daba acceso a acariciarla.- Sabes que te amo mucho verdad.

\- Si lo sé. . .- La chica le acaricio la mejilla.- Y yo te amo mucho mi amor.

\- Probemos esa deliciosa comida.- Malachite tomo el tenedor y se lo tendió a su chica.- Quiero que me des de comer.

\- Eres un mimado.- Sonrió la rubia.- Bien abre la boca mi amor.

.

\- Buenas noches Darien.- La rubia le sonrió.- Gracias por la cena.

\- No hay de que Serena, quería que saliéramos a divertirnos un poco, ambos hemos estado un poco nerviosos por todo esto.

\- Lo sé. . .

\- Quiero que sepas Serena que me hace muy feliz la idea de ser padre, aunque en un principio me haya asustado la idea.

\- Asusta a cualquiera.- Le sonrió ella.- Pero lo importante es que Endy ya pronto estará con nosotros, antes de navidad tendremos a nuestro hijo con nosotros.

\- Un mes, el ginecólogo dijo que quedaba solo un mes para el parto.

\- ¿Estarás conmigo?- Pregunto algo nerviosa.- Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras con nosotros.

\- Claro que sí, nada me haría más feliz que está contigo en este momento tan importante.

\- Muchas gracias Darien.- La rubia se acerca para abrazarlo, sabía que estaba cometiendo una tontería pero necesitaba tanto del calor de él.

\- Serena.- Sentirla tan cerca lo dejo petrificado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, casi instintivamente la rodeo con su brazos.

Era muy extraño volver a sentirla así de cerca, sentir su aroma, el mismo perfume que años atrás había usado ella, sentir su respiración casi junto con la suya, al estrecharla en sus brazos no pudo evitar sentir el vientre de ella. Nunca antes había si quiera pensado que sería padre, del tiempo que estuvo casado con Rei había pensado en eso. Pero con Serena, con ella todo era distinto, en la época de universidad había soñado casi todos los días con que ellos formarían una familia, que a esa altura de su vida Serena seria su esposa, que tendrían por lo menos dos o tres niños.

\- Lo siento.- La rubia se separó de él e inmediatamente sintió mucho frio.- El embarazo me ha puesto muy emotiva.

\- No importa. . .

\- Bueno. . . Que pases buenas noches, duerma bien Darien y gracias por querer estar conmigo.

\- Duerme bien Serena.

.

Darien miro en todas direcciones al bajarse de su automóvil, la presencia de Nicolás el día anterior lo había dejado algo nervioso, no estaba dispuesto a darle un peso más a ese idiota, pero temía que intentara hacerle daño a Serena, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla.

\- Señor Chiba hoy viene el señor Blackmoon para una reunión con usted.- Le dijo su secretaria.

\- ¿No lo puede atender Malachite?

\- ¿No recuerda que le dio unos días libres?

\- Por supuesto. . .

No tenía deseos de hablar con Diamante, de hecho no tenia deseos si quiera de verlo, pero tenían negocios juntos, no podía desatenderlo, menos cuando Diamante movía mucho dinero en ese negocio, más de lo que él había visto en su vida.

\- Haz pasar a Diamante apenas llegue.- Murmuro.- Y que nadie más me moleste. . .

\- Sí señor.

Una vez dentro de su oficina se desplomo sobre su silla, había tenido una pésima noche, después de haber abrazo a Serena de aquella forma tan íntima, haber sentido al bebé moviéndose en su interior, lo habían dejado pensativo, incluso añorando algo más que un simple abrazo. Era una locura y lo sabía el embarazo de ella lo hacía despertar su lado protector, al verla abrazarlo de esa forma solo había atinado a estrecharla en sus brazos y rogar que nada malo le sucediera.

\- Serena.- Debía de estar loco pero aun sentía el aroma de ella alrededor suyo.- ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

No quería volver a confía en una mujer, si volvía a hacerlo temía caer de nuevo en una trampa, ya estaba harto de todas las artimañas que Rei le había hecho, sus mentiras y engaños solo habían acabado con la confianza que él podía tener en las mujeres.

Aunque si era sincero con él mismo lo que había sentido por Serena jamás pudo compararse con lo que sentía por Rei, su matrimonio con la pelinegra solo sido porque ella estaba embarazada, aunque poco tiempo después de haberse convertido en marido y mujer ella había sufrido aquella perdida.

\- Quizá nunca estuvo embarazada realmente.- Murmuro para sí mismo.- Si fue capaz de mentirme en tantas cosas. . . Nada me asegura que aquel bebé que estaba esperando realmente hubiese existido o que fuese mío.

Cuando Rei le dijo que estaba embarazada de él no tuvo motivos para dudar de sus palabras, mal que mal en aquel tiempo presa del dolor de haber sabido la clase de persona que era Serena había caído no solo una sino varias veces en la cama de Rei, no tuvo forma de decir que ese posible bebé fuera de otro.

\- Mis padres me mataran.- Le había dicho Rei en aquellos años.- Ellos esperaban que terminara mi carrera, que me casara. . . Fui una tonta.

\- Tranquila.- Darien en aquel entonces no pensó realmente en todo aquello.- Nos casaremos si eso te deja más tranquila, iremos a hablar con tus padres, ellos me aceptaran estoy seguro.

\- Darien sé que no me amas. . . No de la forma en que la amaste a ella.- Murmuro la pelinegra en referencia a Serena.- Pero yo te amo y nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa.

\- Entonces nos casaremos. . . No te preocupes de nada, hare los arreglos, será una ceremonia privada, invitaremos a tus padres y a los míos.

\- Lo que tú quieres mi amor.- La mujer lo había abrazado radiante de felicidad.

Claro que era de felicidad, al haberse casado con él, en el fondo lo que Rei siempre busco en él fue dinero, era extraño de todos modos, lo que ella siempre dijo que Serena era, una caza fortunas, resulto ser que Rei fue mucho peor que la rubia.

\- Quizá hasta en eso me mentiste Rei.

¿Y si Serena realmente lo había amado a él y no a su billetera o su apellido? De ser así él había resultado ser el más idiota de todos los hombres. Pero los recuerdos del último tiempo de su relación con Serena no hacen otra cosa más que confirmar lo que Rei le había dicho.

\- Estoy ansiosa por casarnos.- Le había dicho Serena un día cualquiera, luego de haber tocado del matrimonio.- ¿Cuándo podremos casarnos mi amor?

Aquella insistencia había comenzado a crear sospechas en él, Serena parecía desesperada por casarse con él, tocaba el tema casi todos los días, ciertamente él deseaba que ella fuese su esposa, pero se había sentido presionado por la insistencia de ella.

\- Serena solo busca una billetera donde poner sus lujosos gustos.- le había dicho Rei una vez.

Tras ello había optado por separarse de Serena, toda su vida las mujeres lo habían perseguido por su dinero, nada más que por eso, y por mucho que él la amara no estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, no de esa forma.

\- Señor. . .- Su secretaria entro.- El señor Blackmoon ya llego.

\- Creí que llegaría a eso del mediodía.

\- Son casi las doce señor.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado preso de sus recuerdos? Tenía que volver a la realidad, no podía seguir estancado por los malos recuerdos de su pasado, el hecho era que Rei estaba muerta, poco a poco sus mentiras salían a floto y Serena estaba embarazada de él.

\- Hazlo pasar. . . Y tráeme un café muy cargado.- Murmuro mientras se enderezaba.

.

Al ver el carrito de compras Serena sonrió, eran los últimos detalles que le faltaba para el nuevo cuarto de su bebé, Darien e había ofreció una habitación mucho más grande de la que ella le tenía preparado a su hijo, de modo que había tenido que volver a plantear en su cabeza la decoración del cuarto.

\- Creo que le gustara a Darien.- Murmuro para sí misma.- Espero mostrarle todo armado esta misma noche.

Al pasar por caja abrió su cartera y paso su tarjeta, aunque Darien había insistido en pagar todo él, ella se había negado, de hecho él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba ahí comprando cosas para bebé.

\- Muchas gracias por su compra.- La cajera le sonrió.

Una vez afuera hiso muchos intentos de tomar un taxi, pero todos iban llenos, las bolsas le pesaban de modo que le costaba más trabajo aun poder tomar un transporte. Quizá sería buena idea pensar en tener un coche, de esos que eran pequeños.

\- Déjame y te ayudo.- Alguien le quito las bolsas de sus compras.

\- Muchas. . .- Serena se volvió para darle las gracias, pero se quedó en silencio.- Nicolás. . .

\- Veo que me recuerdas. . .

Nicolás había sido novio de Rei durante los primeros años de universidad, nunca entendió porque pero la relación de ambos termino poco tiempo después de que ella y Darien se separaran, si la noticia de la boda del pelinegro con su mejor amiga la había impactado estaba segura de que había causado estragos en la vida del chico frente suyo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunto.- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. . .

\- Varios años a decir verdad.- Nicolás tomo el peso de las bolsas.- ¿Dónde ibas? Estas bolsas son demasiado pesadas para que las cargue una mujer embarazada. . . Tengo mi coche muy cerca de acá si quieres te puedo llevar.

\- Claro eso me gustaría.- Le sonrió.- A esta hora los taxis están todos llenos. . . Pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti.

\- Serena no eres una molestia en nada, para mí es un placer ayudar a una buena amiga.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Vas a tu casa?

\- Si. . . Te daré la dirección.

.

Escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Diamante le comentaba sobre el proyecto, pero realmente no le interesaba un poco lo que él le estaba diciendo, una parte de si quería tumbar de un puñetazo a ese sujeto, y su lado de negocios le decía que debía comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias, mal que mal Diamante era el principal negocio de toda su vida en esa empresa, si todo se caía iba a perder muchos millones.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado Serena por cierto?- Le pregunto de pronto él.

\- Bastante bien. . . Anoche salimos a cenar.

\- Me lo comento esta mañana cuando desayunamos juntos.- Diamante lo miro seriamente.- Dime una cosa Darien. . .

\- Si se trata de Serena olvídalo. . .

\- Hace mucho tiempo le pedí que se casara conmigo.- Murmuro el hombre sin detenerse ante las palabras del pelinegro.- Y pretendo que ella acepte mi propuesta esta vez. . .

\- ¿Y qué dice ella respecto a esto?

\- Su respuesta es no, por ahora.- Diamante no despego sus ojos de él.- Pero regrese a este país para cambiar eso. . . Veras Darien, ella sufrió mucho por ti en el pasado, y estoy seguro de que eso hará que finalmente ella acepte ser mi esposa, mi idea es llevármela de aquí, idealmente lejos de ti.

Para mí que Darien es un mar de confusión en toda esta historia, el pobre no sabe que pensar sobre Serena. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así de confundido?

 **Anyachiba:** Este Darien es el rey de los tontos mi amiga.

 **Miriam Ortiz:** Cada uno se enreda en sus propios miedos, hay que ver cuando este enredo se endereza.

 **Adileyne:** Diamante ya fue sincero con Darien, ira con todo por Serena.

 **Faby Amy Mizuno:** Dicen por ahí que entre necios se entienden, veremos quien resulta mas listo.

 **Yssareyes48:** Le salió gente al camino a Darien, Diamante ya dijo sus intenciones.

 **Mirialia Paolini:** Nicolás llego dispuesto a hacerle daño a Darien a como de lugar.

 **ReynaCecilia:** Los celos de Darien van ya a 90% amiga, aunque quizá él no se de cuenta.

 **Badu:** Misterio resulto amiga, Nicolás sabia del embarazo de la rubia y esta dispuesto a usarlo a su favor.

 **Lunabsc:** Serena no acepto amiga, pero Diamante no se rendirá al parecer.

 **Maria paolini:** Rei dejo bien sembrada su maldad, habrá que ver como Darien se saca esos malos recuerdos y pensamientos.

 **Zaritha:** Darien se dejo llevar por sus propias inseguridades y miedos, aunque ya creo que tiene miedo de perder.

 **Princessqueen:** Rei lo embauco desde el principio amiga, por eso Darien es tan tonto a veces.

 **Bepevink:** No creo que Diamante quiera ayudar a Darien a unirse a Serena.

 **Zakura Naeiguino:** Serena ya empezó a tomar una decisión importante, esperemos que Darien reaccione.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

\- Aquí tiene señor Blackmoon.- El ejecutivo del banco le entrego los papales les sonrió a los dos.

\- Muchas gracias.- Diamante le sonrió, posteriormente se volvía hacia Serena.- Aquí está mi querida, el cheque que me pediste.

\- Eres muy amable en ayudarme con todo esto Diamante. . . No sabía que hacer sin tu apoyo.

\- Querida mía sabes que por ti movería cielo y tierra.- Dijo él, mientras la ayuda a levantarse de la silla.- Tu sabes que para mí es importante que dejes de vivir con Chiba. . .

\- No debiste decirle todo aquello.- Serena se había reunido con Diamante, y éste sin esperar un segundo le había relatado todo lo sucedido momentos antes.

\- Pues él no me dijo nada. . . Acéptalo Serena, no está interesado en ti solo en el bebé. . .

\- Lo sé Diamante.- La rubia miro el cheque.- Por eso te pedí que me dieras este dinero, con esto puedo comenzar a ver una casa donde pueda vivir con mi pequeño, no quiero volver al departamento, no después del incendio.

\- Es comprensible.

Serena miro de nuevo el cheque, con el dinero que tenía ahí podía buscar una casa con todas las comodidades, quería que fuese un lugar tranquilo, no muy lejos de la ciudad. Aunque aún tenía que hablar con Darien sobre su deseo de irse a vivir sola con su hijo, sabía que el pelinegro no iba a impedir que se fuera, quizá hasta se mostrara contento de que se fuera.

\- ¿Ya tienes algunas propiedades en vista querida?

\- Tengo planeado ponerme en contacto con una agencia inmobiliaria. . . Hay que visto algunos sectores, hay casas bastante bonitas y tranquila hacia el sur de la ciudad.

El que Darien viviera en la parte norte de la ciudad la dejaba tranquila, en el fondo estaría lejos de él, pero su hijo estaría cerca de su padre. En el fondo no iba a alejarlos, Darien estaba más que emocionado con la idea de ser padres y su bebé tenía derecho a convivir con su progenitor.

.

\- Señor Chiba aquí tiene sus píldoras para el dolor de cabeza.- Su secretaria le tendió un vaso con agua y dos pastillas.

\- Gracias. . . Déjame solo ahora.

\- Sí señor.

Tras su muy anima charla con Diamante había querido asesinarlo, la idea de que lo alejaran de su hijo lo había afectado más de la cuenta, incluso la idea de que Serena se alejara lo trastornaba, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia en casa, llegar a su casa y que ella saliera a recibirlo con una hermosa sonrisa, estar cenando a su lado y hablar con ella sobre su día en la oficina, ver como su hijo crecía ya en su última etapa de gestación. Todo eso era lo que había imaginado con ella tiempo atrás.

Eran cerca de las seis y quería irse a casa, más que nada para hablar con Serena, si ella tenía intenciones de casarse con Diamante tendrían que hablar sobre el futuro del niño en común, no iba a apartarse de su niño.

\- Me voy.- Le anuncio momentos después a su asistente.- Nos vemos mañana.

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Serena, aunque no tenía idea de donde comenzar, su mente era un caos, de hecho desde la reaparición de la rubia su vida se había vuelto una confusión total, no dejaba de recordar aquella época donde todo era mejor, donde tenía una novia maravillosa y todo parecía perfecto.

\- Tengo que hablar con ella.- Murmuro en tanto se subía a su automóvil.

Quizá podrían ir a cenar, o caminar, a Serena le gustaba caminar después de la cena, según ella eso beneficiaba al bebé. No podía negar que ella se preocupaba mucho del hijo, estaba pendiente de todos los detalles, en poco tiempo había podido arreglar un hermoso cuarto para el pequeño que venía en camino. Sería una buena madre de eso estaba seguro, la pregunta era como seria él de padre, si daría la talla como tal, su móvil comenzó a sonar y como iba manejando no se molestó en ver quien era, de modo que contesto.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Hola mi amigo Darien.- Era la voz de Nicolás.- ¿Qué tal estas?

\- No te preguntare como conseguiste mi número, eso sería estúpido.- Darien apretó con una mano el móvil y con la otra el volante.- Dime que quieres. . . Ya te dije que no te daré un peso más. . .

\- Ya lo sé, solo llamaba para felicitarte por el hermoso jardín de tu casa, Serena cuida muy bien de esas rosas rojas que están en la entrada de tu casa. . .

\- ¿Qué?- Darien freno en seco.- ¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi casa?

\- Me encontré con mi buena amiga de la universidad Serena, y la ayude con las pesadas bolsas que llevaba, tuve la amabilidad de llevarla a la casa.- Explico Nicolás con un tono de voz malicioso.- Y pensé que después de esto tal vez si quieras negociar conmigo. . .

\- Maldito.- Darien tiro al asiento del copiloto su teléfono celular.

Apretó mas el acelerador, le urgía hablar con Serena, pero sobre todo ver que estuviese bien, si lo que Nicolás decía era verdad, ella entonces estaba en peligro. Ese sujeto era peligroso si se trataba de dinero, haría lo que fuese con dinero.

\- Hola Darien.- Serena, como todos los días lo recibió en la puerta.- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Tenemos que hablar Serena.- La tomo del brazo.

\- Si es por lo que te dijo Diamante. . .

\- No es por él. . . Quiero saber qué demonios hacia Nicolás Kumada aquí en mi casa. . .

\- ¿Nicolás. . .?- Serena lo miro extrañada.- Bueno él un amigo de la universidad la conocí cuando él y Rei salían. . .

\- No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver. . . No quiero que este cerca de ti.

\- Pero él es mi amigo. . .

Seguramente Darien estaba celoso de una figura del pasado de su esposa, otra señal de lo mucho que amaba a Rei, podía ver claramente lo muy enfadado que estaba respecto a Nicolás, ella no quería pelear con él de modo que asintió lentamente.

\- Nicolás no es amigo de nadie, solo dl dinero.- Darien la guio hasta la sala.- Serena quiero que sepas que ese sujeto no tiene buenas intenciones.

\- Darien no debes tener celos de Nicolás, Rei te prefirió a ti hace años. . .

\- No se trata de Rei, se trata de ese sujeto, Nicolás es un maldito y no quiero que te acerques a él. . . Tienes que darme tu palabra. . .

\- Te lo prometo Darien. . .

\- Serena siéntate conmigo.- Darien la llevo hasta el sofá.- No quiero que tomes esto como una imposición, pero quiero que entiendas que Nicolás no es de fiar, no voy a entrar en detalles pero cuando Rei murió él se presentó aquí exigiendo dinero. . .

\- ¿Qué?- No lo podía creer.- Eso no puede ser cierto. . .

\- Serena.- Darien le tomo las manos.- Él y Rei eran amantes. . . Nunca dejaron de estar juntos. . .

\- No lo puedo creer. . .- Serena se llevó las manos a la boca.- Siempre vi lo mucho que se amaban. . . Si te soy sincera nunca entendí como fue que ellos terminaron. . .

\- Nunca lo hicieron, siempre fueron amantes.

\- Comprendo. . .- Serena miro por largos segundos a Darien, ahora entendía muchas cosas, él porque no había ninguna foto de Rei en aquella casa, porque nunca se nombraba, obviamente el pelinegro aún estaba dolido.- Lo siento mucho Darien. . .

\- No lo sientas. . . Es algo que ya paso. . .

\- Pero. . .

\- Y ahora quiero que hablemos de otra cosa.- Darien la corto.- Diamante hablo conmigo hoy. . .

\- Él y yo hablamos hoy al medio día. . . De verdad ciento todo lo que te dijo, Diamante es algo impulsivo. . .

\- ¿Cuántas veces te ha pedido que te cases con él?

\- Pues. . . Desde la universidad, van como unas cinco veces. . .

\- ¿Por qué te niegas?- Darien opto por ir directo al grano.- Según he visto son muy cercanos, íntimos si puedo decirlo.

\- Diamante y yo si somos muy cercanos, en él yo confió mi vida y mucho más.- Serena se levantó lo más rápido que su embarazo le permitió, tanta cercanía con Darien la estaba afectando, más si hablaban de su amigo.- Diamante me ayudo cuando yo más necesitaba de alguien que me ofreciera la ayuda que pocos podían darme. . .

\- Hablas de él como si fuera tu salvador. . .- Darien hablo con cuidado, podía notar la tristeza en la voz de la rubia.

\- Y lo fue.- La joven le dio la espalda en tanto se acercaba a la ventana de la sala.- El último año en la universidad estuve muy estresada por muchas cosas de la vida, Diamante llegó, me ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio, le debo todo lo que tengo.

\- Aun así no te casas con él.-

\- Porque lo quiero como amigo y nada más, eso él lo sabe, Diamante es un amigo fiel, tiene todo para dejarme tirada sin nada y aun así está preocupado por mi aun viviendo este último tiempo en otro país.

\- Entonces no debo preguntarte si lo amas. . .

La rubia no contesto, se abrazó a sí misma, si admitía no amar a Diamante era poner en ridículo los sentimientos que tenía respecto a Darien, ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma, seguía queriéndolo como en el pasado, incluso ahora más que compartían algo tan hermoso como un hijo.

\- Yo. . . No lo amo, no al menos como él espera. . .

\- Serena. . .- Darien fue hasta donde ella, sin pensarlo la abrazo por detrás, y dejó caer sus manos en el vientre de ella, puso su cabeza al lado de la de ella.- Las cosas son tan complicadas. . .

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Serena, quien disfrutaba de ese momento, no quiso darse vuelta para no arruinarlo.

\- Cuanto quisiera retroceder el tiempo. . .

\- ¿Hasta qué año?

\- Hasta el momento que tú y yo éramos felices. . . Nunca debimos dejar de serlo.

\- Darien. . .- La rubia respiro hondo.- No podemos volver el tiempo atrás.

\- Lo sé. . . Y hasta altura de las circunstancias si se si pueda arreglar algo. . .

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.- Darien se abrazó con un poco más fuerte a ella.

Volver a sentirla así de cerca, el mismo aroma de años atrás, aquella misma calidez que desprendía de ella, en el fondo ella era la misma Serena de antes, solo que él no era el mismo de años atrás.

\- ¿Fuiste feliz con Rei?

No estaba preparado para aquella pregunta, sin embargo era algo que Malachite siempre le consultaba, el que fuese Serena quien se lo consultara no le parecía raro.

\- No.- Respondió sin esperar mucho tiempo.- El haberme casado con ella fue lo peor que pude haber hecho en la vida.

\- No puedo creer que ella te haya sido infiel desde el comienzo.- Serena se volvió para mirarlo.- Uniendo que ella amaba mucho a Nicolás, nunca entendí como termino con él, siempre supuse que era porque a ti te amaba más. . .

\- Ella no me amaba, no amaba ni siquiera a Nicolás, sino no hubiese muerto en aquel accidente con su otro amante.

\- ¿Otro amante?

\- Al parecer en el último tiempo ella fue amante d un jugador frecuente del casino. . . Murió junto con el aquel día, según la investigación venían de un hotel. . .

\- Oh. . . No lo puedo creer.- Serena bajo la mirada.

\- Pero no hablemos de Rei. . .- El pelinegro le levanto el mentón.- Ni de Diamante. . .

\- Darien. . .

\- Shuuuuu. . .

Serena solo fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando sus labios fueron tocados por los de Darien. Fue como volver a la gloria de la que nunca debieron haberla alejado, se abrazó a él más en busca del calor de antaño, en busca de un amor perdido. Sabía que no debía hacer eso, obviamente Darien lo estaba haciendo como despecho hacia lo malos recuerdos.

Busco sus labios con más ansia, Darien la estrecho entre sus brazos deseoso de que nadie acabara con ese momento, por un instante se sintió transportado al pasado, un pasado del que no quería salir, en el que quería estar para no cometer estupideces.

\- No. . .- Serena se apartó.- No podemos. . .

\- ¿Por qué?- Darien la volvió a abrazar. . .

\- Esto no está bien. . .

\- Serena no tiene nada de malo, siempre me han encantado tus besos, y no me digas que tú no disfrutabas de los míos. . .

\- Ese no es el punto.- La rubia se acercó a la salida de la sala de estar.- Debo salir. . Volveré en un rato.

.

\- Mmm. . . Sigue así mi amor.- Mina ronroneo como una gatita.- Tienes unas manos mágicas amor. . .

\- ¿De verdad te gusta mi amor?- Malachite la miro sonriente.

\- Claro que si.- Mina se volvió, sujetando la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, su novio hacia unos masajes maravillosos.- Te amo Malachite. . .

\- Y yo a ti mi amor.- El peliplateado tomo las copas de champaña.- Por nosotros.

\- Por nosotros mi amor.

Era el último día que iban a estar en aquella paradisiaca isla, llevaban unos hermosos días de descanse y tiempo para estar ellos dos solos. Mina entendió la estupidez que había cometido al dejar a Malachite años atrás, pensaba retribuir a su novio por cada año de sufrimiento que lo había hecho pasar.

\- Mina. . .- Malachite dejo la copa de lado y comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia, en tanto desataba el nudo de la sabana que cubría a su rubia debilidad.

\- Mi amor. . .- La rubia acaricio el torso y la espalda de su hombre, sintiendo cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo ante el contacto con él.- Te necesito.

\- Y yo a ti. . .- Malachite la tumbo de nuevo en la cama.- No sabes cuánto te necesito Mina mi amor. . .

.

Días después Serena quedo en reunirse con Diamante en el hotel donde él estaba hospedado, el peliplateado había insistido en verla, al parecer había algo importante que tenía que hablar, de modo que no pudo decirle que no.

\- Pasa querida.- Diamante le sonrió.- Luces maravillosa. . .

\- Luzco como una pelota.- Sonrió ella.- Bien dime para que soy útil. . .

\- Sabes que por lo general no te molestaría con esto, pero lo considere importante y provecho.- Diamante le entrego una carpeta.- Mira esto. . .

\- Muy importante debe ser si quieres que mire todo esto.- Serena miro con atención los números y cifras frente a ella, eran millones y millones.- Fascinante. . . ¿Y esto?

\- Del trato con Chiba. . . Me lo acaba de entregar esta mañana.

\- Ya veo. . .

\- Tengo la posibilidad de invertir más en este proyecto, como vez las ganancias serán astronómicas.

\- Lo puedo ver.- Serena miro con alegría el documentos.- Es mucho dinero. . .

\- Por eso quise mostrártelo, a ver ti te gustaba. . .

\- ¿Gustarme?- Serena le sonrió.- Me encanta. . .

La rubia sabía que Diamante era un genio de las finanzas, en sus manos el dinero se multiplicaba por montones, aunque Darien también tenía esa facilidad para los negocios, tenía que reconocer eso en ellos dos.

\- Bien entonces hare los últimos arreglos con Chiba. . .

\- ¿No estas arriesgando mucho verdad?- Serena lo miro preocupada.- Odiaría pensar que pierdes dinero por esto. . .

\- Ya he investigado todo, el negocio es más que factible. . .

\- Comprendo. . .- Serena respiro hondo, de pronto sintió un muy ligero malestar.- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Claro querida.- Diamante la llevo hasta una pequeña sala.- Con todo el entusiasmo ni te acomode.

\- No te preocupes. . . Es solo fatiga.- Pero de pronto le vino una fuerte punzada.- Auch. . .

\- ¿Serena querida estas bien?

\- Creo que no.- La rubia se sujetó el vientre.- Cariño no me hagas esto. . . Aun te faltan unos días. . .

\- ¿No me digas que ya. . .?

\- ¿Ya qué?

\- Que ya quiere nacer.- Murmuro Diamante.

\- Pues. . .- La rubia sintió otra punzada de dolor.- Creo que tienes razón. . .

\- Vamos te llevare a la clínica. . .

\- Llamare a Darien. . .

.

\- ¿Qué Diamante te dijo que no? Pero si son millones y millones de ganancias. . .- Malachite miro asombrad a su amigo.

\- Dijo que iba a consultarlo, pero que seguramente la respuesta seria que sí.

\- Bueno no está obligado a aceptar la segunda parte de este proyecto, él se comprometió solo a la primera parte.- El peliplateado sonrió.- Me sorprende que lo hayas invitado a esto.

\- No puedo negar que Diamante sabe hacer dinero.

\- Un punto a tu favor. . . Por lo visto ya no estás tan celoso de él.

\- Nunca estuve. . .- Al ver la cara de su amigo Darien pensó mejor en sus palabras.- Bueno sí. . . Me reventaban los celos por él. . .

\- Me voy unos días de viaje y a ti se te endereza la cabeza.- Malachite estallo en carcajadas.- Por lo visto me tienes que dar más días libres. . . ¿Bien cuando hay boda con tu rubia?

\- Pues por lo visto nunca.- Darien refunfuño.- Cuando me doy cuenta de que fui un tonto, de que tengo una nueva oportunidad con la única mujer a la que he amado. . .

\- Alto. . . Alto. . .- El peliplateado le hiso señas para que se detuviera.- Años queriendo escuchar esto por todos los cielos. . . Adelante sigue. .

\- Me las pagaras. . . En fin, el tema es que he intentado acercarme a Serena todo este tiempo pero ella me rehúsa.

\- Y bien merecido que te lo tienes.

\- No sé cómo. . .- La puerta de pronto se abrió de golpe, su secretaria entro casi sin aire.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Llama la señorita Serena, va camino al hospital, dice que tiene contracciones. . .

\- Malachite, ve a mi casa.- Darien le lanzo un juego de llaves.- Luna sabe dónde Serena tiene la maleta del bebé, alcánzame en la clínica, es la que está cerca de mi casa, yo me voy con Serena.

\- Claro. . . Te alcanzo al instante.

\- Toma todos mis recados.- Darien miro a su secretaria.- Diles que no llames hasta mañana o pasado mañana.

\- Sí señor.

.

\- ¡Diamante!- Mina corrió al ver a su amigo.- ¿Dónde está?

\- La están preparando para el parto.- Murmuro el peliplateado.- La pobre sintió mucho dolor.

\- Mi pobre prima. . .

\- La señora Serena ya está lista para el parto.- Una enfermera medio regordeta y sin mucha alegría los miro, y después miro a Diamante.- ¿Usted es el padre?

\- Qué más quisiera yo. . .

\- ¿Qué?- La enfermera lo miro.- Pero si usted la trajo y no dejaba de decirle querida. . .

\- Mina. . . Diamante.- Darien en ese momento se les acerco, evidentemente venia corriendo.- ¿Dónde está Serena?

\- Entro a pabellón.- Respondió Diamante.

\- Ya va a tener a su bebé.- Dijo Mina con alegría.

\- Darien.- Malachite llego pocos segundos después, arrastrando consigo una maleta.- ¿Y Serena?

\- Entro a pabellón.- Dijo Mina en tanto se acercaba a su novio.

\- Estaba conmigo cuando comenzó a tener contracciones.- Explico Diamante.

\- ¿Trajiste todo?- Darien tomo la maleta.

\- Luna me dijo que Serena tenía todo acá. . .

\- Me pueden decir quién es el padre de la criatura.- La enfermera les hablo fuerte.- Llevo cinco minutos aquí esperando al padre. . .

\- Soy yo.- Darien sonrió.- ¿Puedo ir con Serena?

\- Acompáñeme, hay que vestirlo para que entre a la sala de partos.

\- Claro. . .- Darien le sonrió a sus amigos y luego se fue siguiendo a la enfermera.

\- Darien se ve tranquilo.- Observo Diamante.- Yo estaría echo un mar de nervios.

\- Y lo está. . .- Murmuro Malachite.- Debes ver como estaciono su coche en el estacionamiento, lo dejo atravesado entre tres espacio, y abajo en la recepción me dijeron que un hombre alto de cabello oscuro llego gritando como loco que necesitaba saber dónde estaba Serena.

\- Comprendo.- Diamante se unió a la risa de Mina.

.

\- Tiene que pujar señora Serena. . .- El doctor se estaba alistando

\- No puedo. . . No si Darien no está aquí.- Murmuro la rubia presa del dolor y el pánico.

\- Su marido debe estar por llegar.- Le dijo una enfermera que estaba cerca, parecía amable y le sonrió.- Estoy segura que debe estar preparándose para entrar a pabellón.

\- Entonces lo esperare.- Murmuro Serena, pero los dolores eran cada vez más intensos.- Auch. . . Duele. . . Duele. . .

\- No podemos esperar. . .- Anuncio el doctor.- Este bebé solo quiere nacer. . .

\- ¡Serena!- Abrió la puerta con fuerza, y fue directo a su lado.- Aquí estoy cariño. . .

\- Darien.- La rubia trato de sonreír lo mejor posible.- Me duele, nuestro bebé está ansioso por venir al mundo.

\- Cariño mío.- Darien le tomo la mano.

\- Bien ahora que su marido llego. . .

\- No es mi marido. . .

\- Su marido es el que la trajo.- Anuncio la enfermera que había ayudado a Darien.- O al menos eso creo. . . O fue el que trajo la maleta del bebé

\- ¿Quién te trajo?- Darien miro a Serena.

\- Diamante, estaba con él arreglando un asunto.- Serena sonrió.- ¿Quién trajo la maleta del bebé?

\- Malachite, estábamos juntos cuando mi secretaria entro gritando que venias a la clínica.

\- También llame a Mina.- Comento Serena cuando las contracciones le dieron un respiro.- Ella no perdonaría conocer al bebé. . .

\- Señores. . .

\- Luna y Artemis vendrán también. . .

\- Señora. . .

\- Ellos dos están ansiosos por conocer a Endy. . .

\- ¡Cállense los dos!- El medico los miro.- Juro que son la pareja más extraña que he atendido para un parto. . . Ahora quieren concentrarse en el bebé que viene en camino.

.

\- . . . Y Serena cree que es buen negocio el que hare con Chiba, de hecho me dio su venia. . .

Malachite camino en silencio hasta la sala de espera, en uno de los sofás Mina conversaba con Diamante, aparentemente el peliplateado había compartido la información del nuevo negocio con Serena.

\- . . . Serena entonces tendrá mucho dinero.- Oyó que comentaba su novia.

\- Listo.- Aunque sabía que iba a interrumpir la conversación decidió acercarse, aun le molestaba que Diamante fuera más o menos cercano a su chica.- Ya estacione de buena forma el automóvil de Darien.

\- Mi amor siéntate aquí conmigo.- Mina le extendió los brazos.- Diamante me decía que Serena estaba con él. . .

\- Aja. . .- Malachite tomo asiento junto a su chica.- Esperemos que el parto sea corto, Darien no tiene mucha tolerancia a los hospitales.

\- ¿Le tiene miedo a las agujas?- Pregunto Diamante.

\- No, pero los hospitales no le agradan.- Malachite respiro hondo.- Además con toda la urgencia no le dije que sus padres ya llegaron. . .

\- Serena me dijo que ellos vendrían en unos días más.- Murmuro Mina.

\- Pues parece que adelantaron su viaje, cuando llegue a la casa de Darien y tome la maleta para venirme ellos estaban llegando, les explique rápidamente que Serena estaba de parto, quedaron en venir a penas se refrescaran un poco.

.

\- Es hermoso.- Serena miraba fascinada a su hijo, la amable enfermera se lo había entregado solo segundos antes, y aunque el parto no había sido fácil, el ver la carita de su bebé borraba todo mal recuerdo.

\- Mi pequeño.- Darien también miro con amor a su hijo.- No lo puedo creer.

\- Mi trabajo ha terminado.- Anuncio el doctor.- Por cierto señora Serena tendrá una enfermera asignada, es Esmeralda.

\- Soy yo.- La enfermera amable de hace unos instantes le hablo.- Me encargare de que sea instalada en su habitación y de los cuidados del bebé, será un placer cuidarlos a los dos.

\- La próxima vez.- Murmuro el doctor entre risas.- Prométame que será más tranquilo este proceso.

\- Lo prometo doctor.

Serena era consciente de que no había sido una buena paciente, primeo discutiendo con el doctor sobre la llegada de Darien, después ignorando por completo al médico para hablar con el pelinegro, al menos el doctor no se había ido dejándola sola con el parto.

\- Ahora señora Serena iremos a su cuarto para que usted y el bebé se acomoden.- Anuncio Esmeralda.- Por mientras el señor Darien puede ir a los vestidores y cambiarse esa ropa, la habitación de la señora es la dos quince.

\- Iré al instante contigo Serena.

\- Bien. . .

Una vez solo en los vestidores Darien aún seguía con la sonrisa en la boca, era padre al fin, tenía un hijo, un hermoso hijo a decir verdad, y Serena había salido bien del parto, según el propio doctor ella había sido bastante fuerte.

\- Soy papá. . .- Se dijo a si mismo mientras salía, antes de ir con Serena iría con sus amigos, seguramente ellos estaban muy preocupados por la rubia.

Ahora que sabía que Serena no amaba a Diamante se había vuelto más tolerante con él, y de hecho reconocía la mente brillante que era para los negocios, por eso le había ofrecido incluirlo en el nuevo negocio.

\- Chicos.- Los llamo en tanto entraba en la sala de estar, se sorprendió al ver más caras.- Hola Luna, Artemis, que bueno que vinieron. . . Mamá. . . Papá. . . ¿No se supone que llegarían en un par de días?

\- Decidimos llegar antes.- Le dijo Galaxia Chiba.- Y nos encontramos con Malachite algo nervioso pidiendo una maleta en tu casa. . .

\- Hola hijo.- Armando le extendió la mano.

\- ¿Cómo esta Serena?- Diamante se le acerco.- ¿Y el bebé?

\- Tanto ella como el bebé están bien.- Dijo orgulloso.- Hablare con el doctor para que podamos entrar a verla.

.

\- Este botón.- Esmeralda le mostraba un control remoto.- Es para pedir ayuda a la estación de enfermeras.

\- Entiendo.- Serena se sentó en la cama, agradecida de poder arreglarse un poco, la enfermera le había alcanzado un espejo, una fuente con agua y un cepillo de pelo.- No quiero que me vean desarreglada.

\- Es usted muy hermosa señora Serena, difícilmente la encontraran desarreglada.

\- Gracias Esmeralda.- La joven se alisto y miro la cuna que había pocos metros de ella.- ¿Podrías traerme a mi bebé?

\- Claro. . .

En el preciso instante en que Esmeralda tomo a su bebé en los brazos la puerta del cuarto se abrió, el primero en entrar fue Diamante, el que la miro a ella y después a la enfermera, mirada que Serena estudio con mucho cuidado, al parecer la peliverde no había pasado desapercibida.

\- Hola.- Dijo Mina.- ¿Cómo estas Serena?

La siguiente media hora fue de verla a ella y al bebé, preguntarle como estaba, como se sentía, felicitarla por el buen parto y por supuesto por el niño, Serena extraño inmediatamente a Darien, y al preguntar por él Luna se le acerco con su habitual sonrisa.

\- Esta con sus padres afuera, ellos llegaron antes de tiempo.

\- Ya veo. .- Aun no se habían puesto de acuerdo en que decirle a los padres de Darien, a decir verdad los ultimo días y tras aquel beso ella había evitado estar a solas con él.

No estaba segura de cómo actuar frente a los padres de Darien, de hecho nunca los había conocido personalmente, solo había conocido de ellos por las fotos y comentarios que Darien le había dicho tiempo atrás, por Luna había sabido que Galaxia era una mujer simpática, pero algo estricta don Darien, y también le había comentado que Armando era un hombre gentil, de sonrisa fácil, pero que también era estricto con el pelinegro.

 **El bebé ya nació y por lo visto Darien en razón entro. . . Pero parece que Serena no quiere saber mucho de él.**

 **Yssareyes48:** Aunque Nicolás haya aparecido, parece que Darien protegerá con todo a nuestra amiga.

 **Adileyne:** Amiga el pequeño Endy ya vino al mundo, para alegría de sus padres.

 **SolSerenyty:** Un poco tarde al parecer pero Darien ya reacciono mi amiga, ahora hay que ver que hace para reconquistar a Serena.

 **Zaritha:** Pues Darien ya si entro en razón, pero Serena es ahora quien no quiere saber mucho del otro.

 **ReynaCecilia:** Por poco y Diamante termina entrando en el parto amiga, menos mal que Darien llego a tiempo.

 **Princessqueen:** Amiga lo primero que hiso Nicolás es pedir dinero a Darien, esperemos a ver hasta dónde llega.

 **Miriam Ortiz:** Pues Darien ya tuvo su medio ataque de celos por culpa de Diamante, y esperemos a ver que otro ataque le da con lo de Nicolás.

 **Yesqui2000:** Es mucha la ambición de Nicolás, por otro lado Darien ya entro en razón amiga, por una vez por todas.

 **Mirialia Paolini:** Darien como que al fin se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido en el pasado, menos mal que también admitió lo que perdió al dejar a Serena.

 **Usagi13chiba:** Por fin Darien reconoció lo arpía que pudo haber sido Rei, hay que ver ahora mi amiga que hace para recuperar a la rubia.

 **Bepevink:** Diamante fue directo al grano, pero Serena ya fue sincera al decir que no amaba a Diamante, quizá eso fue lo que hiso reaccionar a Darien.

 **Lunabsc:** Darien no se encontró con Nicolás al llegar a casa, pero si lo enfureció su llamada, por poco y lo vuelve loco.

 **Zakura Naeiguino:** Darien al fin se sinceró algo con Serena, esperemos a ver cómo tiene que actuar frente a ella.

 **Vere Canedo:** Amiga espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Mia:** Diamante puedo haber sido un gran adversario, pero Serena ya dijo la verdad en cuanto que no lo amaba, quizá eso hiso reaccionar a Darien.

 **Faby Amy Mizuno:** Al menos Darien ya le hiso entender a Serena porque no debe estar cerca de Nicolás.

 **Lia of the moon:** Creo que con Diamante no va a resultar, menos si el peliplateado ya puso sus ojos en otra persona.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

\- Serena.- Galaxia le sonrió en tanto sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos.- Endimion es un bebé hermoso, y no lo digo porque sea igualito mi hijo. . .

\- Pero que dices mujer.- Armando se les acerco.- Se parece más a mí. . . ¿A que si?

\- Nada de eso papá.- Darien, que estaba sentado al lado de Serena miro a su progenitor.- Endy es igual a mí. . . ¿Verdad cariño?

\- Claro que si.- La rubia miro alegre como su hijo eran bien recibido por los padres de Darien.

Aunque tenía que admitir que no solo el bebé había sido bien recibido, tanto Galaxia como Armando la habían recibido como un miembro más de la familia, aceptándola como la madre del pequeño hijo de Darien, no habían hecho comentarios ni nada sobre la extraña situación, aunque esperaba que Darien les hubiese explicado al manos algo, ella no era de mentir, y odiaría tener que mentirles a aquellas personas tan amables.

\- Hay que pensar en su bautizo.- Observo de pronto Galaxia

\- Mamá, Endy solo tiene un par de horas de nacido.- Darien murmuro entre risas.- Porque mejor no dejas que llevemos a Serena y al bebé a casa, que se instalen bien y ya luego podremos ver cuando lo bautizamos.

\- En eso Darien tiene razón.- Armando se acercó más a su nieto.- Sigo insistiendo que se parece más a mí. . .

.

Diamante camino entre los pasillos, mirando sigilosamente en todas direcciones, esperaba poder encontrar a aquella belleza de cabello verde y ojos preciosos, le resultaba una locura, pero apenas había visto a aquella enfermera que Serena había identificado como Esmeralda.

\- Preciosa Esmeralda.- Murmuro para si en tanto miraba las estaciones de las enfermeras.

Ni cuando había conocido a Serena había sentido algo así, esa necesidad de volver a ver a aquella mujer, esa ansia de estar frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos, robarla y que fuera suya, complemente suya.

\- ¿Dónde estás preciosa?

La vio minutos después, estaba en una estación arreglando unos papales, no sabía muy bien cómo podía acercarse a ella, curiosamente su buena actitud ante las mujeres parecía haber desaparecido.

\- Eh. . . Yo. . .- Murmuro como un tartamudo.- Hola. . .

\- Buenas tardes señor.- Esmeralda le sonrió y se lo quedo mirando.- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

\- Yo. . .- No sabía que decir.

\- ¿Busca a alguien?- Le pregunto ella.- ¿O necesita alguna información?

\- Si yo. . . Me preguntaba. . .- No tenía excusa pasara.- Quería saber. . . ¿Cuándo darán de alta a la paciente Serena Tsukino?

Se colgó de lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sabía que Serena no se enfadaría con él por usarla para acercarse a alguien, menos si se trataba de una chica.

\- Pues. . .- La peli verde miro entre los papeles.- La señora Serena. . . Tsukino aquí esta. . l doctor ha previsto su alta médica para dentro de tres días más.

\- Genial. . .

\- ¿Necesita algo más?

\- Eh. . .- Ahora si ya no tenía más que decir.- No, era solo eso enfermera. . .

\- Esmeralda.

\- Muchas gracias enfermera Esmeralda.

\- ¡Esmeralda!.- Otra enfermera mucho más mayor apareció, parecía enojada con la peli verde.- No me gusta que te distraigas, tienes muchos trabajo que hacer. . .

\- No se estaba distrayendo.- Observo Diamante.- Me estaba dando información.

\- Lo siento señor.- La enfermera.- Pero es que esta mujer siempre se distrae con las otras enfermeras. . .

\- Yo. . .- Esmeralda intento defenderse.

\- Silencio.- La enfermara mayor la callo.- Vete a hacer tu trabajo.

\- Si enfermera Zirconia.- La peliverde se fue antes de que él pudiese hablarle otra cosa más.

\- Mucho cuidado de cómo trata a las personas.- Diamante se volvió para mirar a la otra enfermera.

\- Soy la jefa de enfermeras señor.- Murmuro la mujer.- Soy quien mantiene a raya a estas holgazanas.

.

\- De modo que te fue bien con los padres de Darien.- Mina cargaba al bebé con una sonrisa en la boca.- Eres hermoso mi pequeño.

\- Aun no he podido hablar con Darien sobre qué les dijo, pero me han aceptado aparentemente bien y sobre todo al niño, que era lo que me importaba.

\- Hablando de Darien.- Mina le entrego al pequeño.- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Fue a casa a dejar a sus padres, y a Luna y Artemis y después volverá.

\- Por lo que vi está más cercano a ti.

\- Solo un poco. . .

\- Pues yo diría que más que un poco.- Murmuro Mina entre risas.- Y escuche muchas veces como te llamaba cariño. .

\- Pues yo no me di cuenta.

\- No te hagas Serena.- Mina iba a sentarse en el sillón que adornaba la sala, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos se mareo.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Aun desde la cama podía ver que su prima no se sentía bien.

\- Solo fue un mareo. . . Supongo que por todo el ajetreo.

\- Prometo que apenas salga de esta clínica me pondré a trabajar, no quiero que cargues con todo el trabajo. . .- Serena vio cómo su prima de pronto se levantaba rápidamente e iba corriendo al baño.- ¿Segura que estas bien?

Iba a levantarse para ver cómo estaba su prima, pero Endy despertó y con claras señales de querer comer, de modo que se puso a amantarlo, pero en todo momento mirando hacia la puerta del baño a la espera de que Mina saliera para ver si se encontraba mal. Tras unos minutos la rubia salió un tanto pálida.

\- Mina no tienes buena cara. . .

\- Tu tampoco la tendría después de tener nauseas.

\- Mina.- Serena la miro de pies a cabeza.- Yo creo que estas embarazada.

\- No digas tonterías Serena. . .

\- Estas igual de cómo estaba yo cuando me entere de que esperaba a Endy.

\- Porque tú ya sabias que tenías que estar embarazada.

\- Si tú lo dices.- Serena sonrió.- Pues yo creo que si estas embarazada. . .

\- Parece que el haber tenido un bebé hace desear que todos estemos embazados.

.

\- Serena parece una buena chica.- Murmuro Galaxia en tanto miraba a su hijo, estaban en el estudio de Darien.- y Endimion es una hermosura de bebé.

\- Darien dime una cosa.- Armando que estaba detrás del escritorio suspiro.- ¿Te casaras con la joven? Sé que estamos en tiempos modernos, pero nunca un Chiba ha nacido o se ha criado fuera del matrimonio.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre hijo.

\- Mamá. . . Papá.- Darien había esperado algo como eso.- Las cosas con Serena están algo complicadas.

\- Luna ya me dijo que ella es la chica por la suspirabas en la universidad.- Galaxia hablo rápidamente.- Recuerdo que Luna siempre me decía lo enamorado que estabas de ella, que te hayas casado con otra mujer. . .

\- No le hables de Rei querida. . .

\- Tú la nombraste. . .- Refunfuño Galaxia.- Además esa mujer nunca me cayó del todo bien.

\- No hables de los muertos querido. . .

\- Oigan escuchen.- Darien suspiro.- Hay algo que tengo que decirles, es algo importante y serio.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo hijo?- Armando se levantó.- ¿Algo con las empresas?

\- No padre, se trata de mi matrimonio con Rei. . .

Era hora de decirles la verdad a sus padres, sobre todo si pensaba en arreglar las cosas con Serena, si pensaba que alguna vez podría tener alguna oportunidad con la rubia. Sabía que tenía casi un camino a cuestas, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar con ella.

\- . . . De modo que deje a Serena pensando que estaba conmigo por mi dinero. . .

\- Tenias razones para pensarlo hijo.- Galaxia se compadeció.- Mal que mal ella insistió en casarse contigo. . .

\- Ella me amaba. . .

\- ¿Y si tú la amabas tanto porque entonces desconfiaste de ella?- Le rebatió Armando.- Siempre te he tenido como un hombre sensato hijo, dejaste a la mujer que amabas porque no fuiste capa de hablar verdaderamente con ella.

\- Lo sé papá.- Murmuro Darien.- Pero yo. . .

\- Pero nada hijo.- Lo interrumpió el hombre mayor.- Eres un Chiba. . . Un Chiba no se deja vencer tan fácilmente, iras con Serena arreglaras las cosas con ella. . . Olvídate de su ex esposa.

.

\- Es un mini clon de Chiba.- Murmuro Diamante al ver al bebé dormir.- No sé si eso es bueno o malo. . .

\- ¡Diamante!- Serena estallo en risas.- No seas malo con Darien, además sabes que Endy iba a ser un clon de él.

\- Lo sé, pero tenía la secreta esperanza de que fuera más parecido a ti.- El pelipletadeado se sentó en el sofá cerca.- ¿Y cuando viene la linda enfermera?

\- Lo sabía. . . Sabía que te había gustado.- La rubia le sonrió.- Se llama Esmeralda. . .

\- Ya lo sé. . .

\- Parece que ya has hecho tus averiguaciones. . .

\- Por supuesto.- Diamante la miro a los ojos.- Tu sabes que yo siempre te he querido mucho mi Serena. . . Pero sé que lo nuestro no puede ser amor. . .

\- Siempre te lo deje claro.- Murmuro la rubia incomoda.

\- Lo sé, y tranquila, a lo que me refiero es que he comprendido eso hace mucho, la última vez que me rechazaste me quedo claro, desde entonces he pensado que ya es hora de que salga con otras mujeres y lo he estado haciendo, pero no lo sé desde que vi a esa belleza de ojos verdes es como si ninguna otra mujer existiera para mí de hecho. . . Cuando entre y la vi con Endymion en brazos desee que ese fuera mi hijo con ella.

Serena miro a Diamante, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era sincero al decir que estaba interesado en la enfermera, a decir verdad ella se había tomado el tiempo de observar a Esmeralda, parecía una buena chica, era amable con ella, y se notaba que le agradaban los bebés.

\- Vaya flechazo.- La rubia sonrió.- Aunque me alegro por ti Diamante, mereces una buena mujer a tu lado. . .

\- Pues espero que ella me tome en cuenta. . . Tuve la oportunidad de hablarle pero me trato como a un paciente. . .

\- Olvidas que estamos en una clínica. . .

\- Lo sé, supongo que es un poco tonto pensar que pudo haber sentido algo por mí. . .

\- Dale tiempo al tiempo, estaré aquí tres días. . . Eres bienvenido a visitarme, de preferente de nueve de la mañana a 4 de la tarde, ese es el horario en que Esmeralda me atenderá. . .

Había tomado notas mentales de los horarios en que Esmeralda le había explicado que la atendería, de modo que había decidido aprovechar esa información para utilidad de su amigo.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho.

.

Una vez dentro del ascensor Darien iba repasando mentalmente todo lo que le diría a Serena, tenía mucho de qué hablar, y ciertamente quería que la rubia descansara, pero al menos esperaba poder pedirle perdón, miro las rosas rojas que llevaba en las manos y sonrió, ella amaba las rosas rojas, Serena no había cambiado en todos esos años.

-. . . Por cierto.- Desde afuera escucho la voz de Diamante, al parecer él seguía con Serena en el cuarto.- No has cobrado el cheque que te di. . .

¿Un cheque? Darien se quedó quieto, esperando poder escuchar más sobre la conversación de aquellos dos. ¿Por qué Serena tenía un cheque de Diamante?

\- Pues no he podido cotizar bien. . . Es mucho el dinero que m entregaste, necesito encontrar algo que cubra todas mis necesidades.

¿Diamante le había dado dinero a Serena? Darien apretó los rosas rojas y decido entrar, no iba a dejarse llevar de nuevo por ese tipo de cosas, no caería de nuevo en ese tipo de trampas, de modo que toco suavemente la puerta y entro.

\- Hola Diamante.- Entro y se acercó a la rubia que tenía entre sus brazos a su hijo.- ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?

\- Dormido.- Sonrió la rubia.- Hace poco despertó para comer, pero se volvió a dormir.

\- Esmeralda dice que los bebés recién nacidos solo duermen y comen. . .

\- Es normal.

\- Bueno yo los dejos.- Murmuro Diamante.- Aun tengo que ver algunas cosas. . . Vendré a verte pronto Serena.

Darien prefirió mirar a su hijo en tanto sentía al otro hombre caminar por el cuarto y salir por completo de la habitación, él quería preguntar por todo el asunto de aquel cheque, pero quería ignorar también todo aquello, su único objetivo era tratar de recuperar a la mujer que amaba, su preciosa Serena.

\- Serena. . .- Darien la miro.- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro. . .

\- Yo. . .- No sabía dónde empezar.- Necesito que hablemos de un tema serio. . . Muy serio.

.

Cuando la vio Diamante respiro hondo, nunca antes una mujer lo había puesto así de nervioso, ella era especial, lo supo desde que la vio por primera vez, lo raro era como hablarle, como no parecer un acosador.

\- Ho. . . Hola.- Se le acerco lentamente.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Buenas tardes.- La peliverde le sonrió en tanto llevaba algunos papeles.- ¿Necesita algo señor?

\- Yo. . . Si. . . Necesito.- Diamante la miro.- Sé que voy a parecer loco, pero me gustaría mucho que aceptaras salir a tomar un café conmigo. . .

\- ¿Un café?

\- Si. . . O un té. . . O un chocolate caliente, leche, jugo. . . Lo que tú quieras. . .

\- Bueno no sé. . . No es correcto que salga con pacientes. . .

\- No soy paciente.- Agrego rápidamente el peliplateado.- Solo un café. . .

\- Mi turno termino termina dentro de un hora, no sé si pueda esperarme. . .

\- Claro que puedo.

Y quiero, estuvo a punto de decirle, pero lo pensó mejor, ahí si iba a quedar como un loco, iba a tener que ir con cuidado. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esperanzado de que aceptara.

\- ¿Qué me dices?

\- Esta bien. . .

.

\- Serena quiero pedirte perdón.- Murmuro Darien mientras se sentaba en el sofá cercano a la cama.- Perdón por todo lo que te hice. . . Por destruir aquello tan hermoso que teníamos. . .

\- Darien.- La rubia susurro.- Eso ya paso hace mucho. . .

\- Lo que necesito decirte es importante.- Darien la miro.- Yo. . . Fui un tonto, nunca debí dejarte, debiste ser tú con quien me casara. . .

\- No sigas.- Serena sintió como sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.- Yo ya sufrí demasiado en el pasado. . . Es mejor que nos olvidemos de eso. . . Además ahora esta Endy. . .

\- Yo quiero que le demos una familia a nuestro hijo.- El pelinegro hablo rápidamente.- Endy lo merece, él no tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado.

Y era cierto, su hijo era el resultado de muchas maquinaciones de la maldita de Rei, pero de una cosa estaba agradecido, y era que después de todo aquello las cosas habían resultado mejor, tenía un hijo con la mujer que amaba. Pero el problema era volver a tener el amor que Serena alguna vez le tuvo, ver en aquellos preciosos ojos el cariño y el verdadero amor.

\- Y nuestro pequeño tendrá tanto a su madre como a su padre. . .- Murmuro ella en tanto se acomodaba.- Darien es mejor que olvidemos todo, ya no vale la pena recordar. . . Rei está muerta, lo que tuvimos término hace mucho. . .

\- ¿Nunca me vas a perdonar verdad?- Le pregunto Darien.

\- Dime algo antes.

\- Lo que tú quieras cariño.

\- ¿Amabas a Rei cuando te casaste con ella?

\- No. . . Solo me case con ella porque me hiso creer que estaba embarazada de mí. . .

\- ¿Estuviste con ella mientras estabas conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que no. . .- Sabia a lo que la rubia se refería.- Lo mío con Rei comenzó después de haber terminado contigo. . .

\- Yo no sé qué pensar, a decir verdad quiero que sepas que he estado pensando en la idea de buscar una casita para Endy y para mí.

\- ¿Por qué?- Darien la miro ceñudo.

\- Creo que es lo mejor, ya bastante he invadido tu vida, prácticamente te visto obligado a aceptarme en tu casa tras el incendio de mi edificio. . .

\- Nadie me obligo a llevarte a mi casa, lo quise hacer porque quería.- Se acercó a la rubia con cuidado, temiendo estropear todo.- Porque quería cuidarte, y también cuida de nuestro bebé.

Había esperado que Serena no quisiera perdonarlo tan fácil, pero el que quisiera irse a vivir sola no le gustaba para nada, menos con el bebé recién nacido, demandaría mucho tiempo y cuidados, además que la misma rubia tenía que tener su tiempo de reposo.

\- Serena piensa mejor en la idea de irte a vivir sola con el niño. . . Quiero decir, Endy necesita del cien por ciento de tu tiempo y tú misma tienes que descansar, no estarás en condiciones de cuidar de ti misma sin dejar de cuidar al niño. . . Quédate conmigo, deja que te cuide, que cuide de nuestro pequeño. . .

\- Yo. .

Serena había que Darien tenía razón, si se iba a vivir sola con el niño no tendría tiempo para cuidar ciento por ciento de Endy, y aunque le encantaba ser madre, tenía que comenzar a entender lo que era cuidar de un bebé, en especial un recién nacido. Sería una locura irse sola en ese estado.

\- Supongo que debo aceptar, reconozco que no sería capaz de cuidar del niño, aún tengo mucho que aprender. . .

\- Yo quiero contratar una enfermera o nana, que te ayude para que tú puedas descansar.

\- ¿No crees que es mucho?

\- Quiero que estés bien, sé que serás una excelente madre, pero no puedes estar ciento por ciento ahí para Endy, yo te apoyare en todo, pero mientras yo no esté en casa quiero que recibas ayuda.

.

\- ¡Eres descarada!- La enfermera en jefe estaba furiosa.- Te he visto como le coqueteas a ese hombre que visita la habitación donde está la señora Tsukino, aquí no contratamos mujeres que andan de cama en cama, si quieres un amante búscalo fuera de este lugar.

Esmeralda se estaba preparando para salir de su jornada laboral, tras quitarse el uniforme se digirió al casillo para guardar sus cosas e ir a ver si el hombre estaba o no esperándola.

\- No puede creer que yo ando buscando. . .

\- Te conozco Esmeralda.- La mujer la miro.- Sé que te contrataron aquí porque eres amante de unos de los directivos del hospital. . .

\- Eso no es cierto. . .

\- A mí no me engañas, toda la clínica sabe que eres amante de. . .

\- ¡No mienta!- Murmuro entre lágrimas la peliverde.

Desde que había llegado a trabajar a esa clínica había sido acosada sexualmente por uno de los directivos de la clínica, había denunciado el hecho, pero el hombre había dado vuelta la historia, la había dejado como la amante de él, la mujer que no quería terminar la relación, también se había aseguro de que ninguna otra clínica la contratara, él hombre era influyente en el medio de la salud.

\- ¡No me grites!- La mujer subió la voz.- Soy tu jefa, puedo hacer que te sancionen. . .

\- Haga lo que quiera.- La joven guardo sus cosas en el casillero que le habían asignado en la sala de enfermeras.

Quizá podría dedicarse a trabajar como enfermera particular, de esa forma nunca tendría que volver al hospital, saberse perseguida por aquel asqueroso hombre le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Hola.- Diamante se acercó a saludarla, cuando se encontraron en la salida del hospital.

\- Buenas tardes.- La joven, a pesar de haberse limpiado el rostro tras el enfrentamiento con la enfermera jefa suspiro con pena.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- No, nada. . . ¿Vamos?

.

Darien miro a su bebe en brazos de la rubia, no pudo evitar sonreír, le parecía casi algo mágico que Serena fuese la madre de su hijo, lo único malo era que ella no parecía querer interesarse en él, y con justa razón. Cuanto quería regresar el tiempo atrás y arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.

\- No es necesario que te quedes Darien.- Oyó que le decía la rubia.- Además tienes trabajo mañana y. . .

\- Tengo algunos días libres y pretendo pasarlos contigo. . .

\- Querrás decir con Endy. . .

\- No Serena.- El pelinegro la miro intensamente.- Quiero estar cerca de ti, no por Endy, sino por ti y por mí.

\- No es necesario Darien, estoy bien, el doctor dice que estoy bien, mañana me dará el alta y podremos ir a casa. . .

\- No voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.- Darien se acomodó en el sofá de la habitación.- Me quedo aquí te guste o no.

\- Bien.- La rubia suspiro.

Miro por algunos segundos a Darien, le resultaba irreconocible si lo comparaba con el chico del pasado, incluso con el hombre que meses antes se había enterado de sorpresa que iba a ser padre, era admirable que él hubiese podido soportar todo aquello si querer echarse para atrás en la responsabilidad de un hijo.

.

\- Ya veo. . .- Diamante escucho atento y lleno de molestia el relato de la peliverde.

No podía creer todo lo que la chica estaba pasando, deseaba ir y pegarle un puñetazo al miserable que acosaba a su preciosa peliverde. De hecho tenía en mente muchos planes para hacerlo pagar.

\- Estaba pensando en comenzar a buscar trabajo como enfermera privada.- Murmuro de pronto ella.- Así me perderían la pista al menos un par de años. . .

\- Tengo algunos conocidos que necesitan de una enfermera privada.- Murmuro Diamante rápidamente, no era cierto, pero si movía algunos contactos podría encontrar algo para ella.- Si te interesa, puedo preguntar.

\- Me gustaría mucho.- La joven se enjuago las lágrimas.- Lo siento, no debí decirle todo esto, pero usted fue muy incisivo. . .

\- Naturalmente, estaba muy afectada.- Le puso una mano en la mejilla.- No soportaría verte llorar. . .

\- Yo. . .- La joven se sonrojo.- Debería irme. . .

\- No aun no, dame algunos minutos más de tu tiempo, por favor.

\- Esta bien.- La joven le sonrió.- Muchas gracias, yo nunca me he sentido tan apoyada en todo esto, nadie me cree. . .

\- Yo si te creo Esmeralda, de hecho si me das la oportunidad puedo ayudarte. . .

\- Acepto tu ayuda. . .

\- Gracias por confiar en mí.

.

Darien miro a la joven dormir, Serena era realmente hermosa, dormía tan plácidamente que una parte de él tenía todas las intenciones de levantar las mantas de la cama, meter ahí y abrazarla. Tenía que volver a ganarse el amor de aquella rubia, pero no sabía cómo, estaba claro que ella no iba a poner nada de su parte, y en justa razón, aunque aún habían muchos temas que tratar él estaba dispuesto a hacer oídos sordos a todo aquello con tal de volver a tener una oportunidad con ella.

\- Te amo.- Susurro en tanto le daba un beso en la frente y se acercaba a la pequeña cuna que la clínica había dispuesto para su hijito.

Amigas tanto tiempo sin poder actualizar, quiero que sepan que no las he olvidado, pero del 100% de mi tiempo casi no me queda mucho para sentarme a actualizar, entre mi trabajo y mis estudios casi ni tengo tiempo si para comer o dormir xD. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. Un gran abrazo lunar.

Y por las mismas razones amigas no me da mucho tiempo para responder sus comentarios, pero quiero que sepan que todos y cada uno de ellos los leo con mucho interés y cariño.

Yssareyes48 - Adileyne - Isabelmoon - ReynaCecilia - Miriam Ortiz - Yesqui2000 - SolSerenyty - Zaritha - Lunabsc - Zakura Naeiguino - Faby Amy Mizuno - Bismaira Moreno - Usagi13chiba - Mia - Serena lovegood pataki - Zabitamt1975 - Giska - Liamoon tsukino - Elyza Lpez - AdriLissShields - - Maria paolini - Jesmithquintana - Paola - Michel moon - PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto - Alambrita.


	9. Chapter 9

\- ¿Qué Darien quiere contratarte una enfermera privada?- Diamante sonrió de oreja a oreja.- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Claro que si por eso te lo digo.- La rubia se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado, el doctor le había permitido levantarse de la cama para comenzar a hacer ejercicio.- Yo creo que es una exageración. . .

\- Pues yo creo que es una magnífica idea.- Diamante sonrió al ver al niño en la cuna.- Y tengo a la candidata ideal querida.

\- Ya veo.- Serena sonrió con malicia.- Será por casualidad cierta enfermera de cabello verde. . . Ahora entiendo porque tanta felicidad. . .

\- Serena. . .

\- Diamante y Esmeralda. . .- Serena canturreo.- Se besan en un árbol. . .

\- Ya basta. . . Solo pienso que es buena idea. . .

\- Olvidas un punto amigo.- La rubia lo pico aún más.- Ella ya tiene trabajo. . . ¿Acaso olvidas de que ella trabaja en esta clínica?

\- Solo hazme caso y calla.- Diamante miro de reojo el reloj que decoraba la habitación.

Casi como por arte de magia la enfermera entro, robando de inmediato la miraba del hombre en la sala. Serena nunca antes había visto en su amigo aquella mirada tan profunda, obviamente ella debía de ser importante para él, no podía seguir molestándolo, sino lo pondría en evidencia ante la joven enfermera, pero si le lanzo una mirada divertida en lo que la joven tomaba a su niño en brazos.

\- Serena por cierto.- Hablo de pronto Diamante.- Ya que me mencionas que necesitas una enfermera privada y dado que Esmeralda me comento que desea trabajar como enfermera privada. . .

\- ¿Eso es cierto Esmeralda?- Serena paso de mirar a su amigo a la joven.

Al menos la peliverde tenía buen trato con su hijo, según lo que había podido apreciar, y si Darien seguía empeñado en aquella idea de contratar una enfermera ella quería que fuese alguien de confianza.

\- Bueno yo. . .- La joven comenzó a hablar.- Hace tiempo vengo pensando en la idea de especializarme en el área privada. . . Mi trabajo aquí ya no me resulta agradable.

\- Ya veo. . .- Era obvio que había algo extraño ahí, pero ante la mirada de su amigo prefirió callar.- Hablare con Darien, si él acepta me encantara que trabajes conmigo y con mi hijo.

.

Mina miro la prueba de embarazo con mucho cuidado, era la tercera que se hacía, ya las primeras dos le habían dado positivo, estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación en su apartamento, aún no había querido compartir con Malachite sus temores de estar embarazada, era algo de lo que no habían hablado, de hecho ni en sus más locos planes había esperado tener un hijo.

Aunque amaba locamente a Malachite no estaba segura de como él podría tomar aquello de ser padre, estaba realmente nerviosa, de modo que se levantó hecha un manojo de nervios, tomo la prueba de embarazo y la miro con cuidado.

\- Positivo.- Murmuro lentamente.- Tengo que hablar con Mal. . .

\- ¿Hablar conmigo de que cariño?- La abrazo por detrás.

\- ¡Mal!- La rubia dio un salto espantada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quise pasar a ver a mi chica antes de irme al trabajo.- Murmuro él.- Sobre todo después de que la noche anterior ella estuvo supervisando un evento.

\- Ya veo. . .- La rubia sujeto con fuerza la prueba de embarazo.

\- Bueno.- Malachite la hiso volverse.- Ahora dime cariño que es lo que tienes que decirme.

\- Esto.- Le mostro la prueba de embarazo.- Estoy embarazada.

\- ¿Qué?- El peliplateado miro fijamente lo que su novia le estaba entregando.

\- Ya oíste.- Murmuro la rubia mientras lo miraba.- Estoy embarazada.

\- Mina mi amor. . . Es maravilloso.- El hombre la abrazo con más fuerza.- Vamos a tener un hijo. . .

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Quiero decir. . .?- La rubia respiro hondo.- ¿Te gusta la idea? Nunca antes hemos hablado de esto. . .

\- Nada me hace más feliz que saber que estas esperando un hijo mío.- Malachite la beso.- Era lo que más quería mi amor. . . De hecho era la única forma que encontré para que te casaras conmigo.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Mal?

\- Mina te lo pedí varias veces. . . Pero me dabas evasiones. . .

\- Yo no creí que hablas enserio.- Murmuro ella casi sin habla.- Llevamos tan poco tiempo saliendo. . .

\- Ya hablamos de esto, si no me hubieses roto hace tiempo ya serias mi esposa desde un par de años.- Malachile le toco el abdomen.- Y este mi amor muy probablemente fuese nuestro segundo o tercer hijo, no el primero.

\- Yo. . .- No lo podía creer.

\- Ahora dime preciosa.- Mal la beso.- ¿Cuándo te casas conmigo?

\- Cuando tú quieras mi amor.- La rubia le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Había estado sumamente nerviosa, pero el abrazo y el beso de su novio la tranquilizaban por completo, saberse amada hasta ese punto la llenaba de alegría. Le resultaba extraño pero ansiaba la idea de casarse con él.

\- Ven mi amor.- Murmuro ella.- Aún es temprano para que te vayas a tu trabajo.

\- Por eso quería pasar a verte mi amor.- Malachite al tomo entre sus brazos.- Además te eche terriblemente de menos en mi cama.

.

Darien no podía dejar de ver a su pequeño mamar del seno de su madre, Serena se veía realmente hermosa así, estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de la cama mirándola, deseando poder acercarse abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto necesitaba que ella volviera a quererlo, o a menos a confiar en él, pues era claro que la rubia ni siquiera le tenía confianza.

\- ¿A qué tenías hambre mi amor?- Oyó que ella decía, hasta su voz era cargada de ternura maternal, de amor.- Puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

\- ¿Tiene mucha hambre?- Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Un poco. . . Supongo que es porque no despertó a media noche a comer. . .- Serena paso de mirar a su hijo a mirarlo a él.- ¿Tu dormiste bien? El sofá no es un lugar muy cómodo. . .

\- Tranquila dormí bien.- Darien decidió que era hora de acercarse, se sentó a su lado en la cama y sonrió.- ¿Tu como estas? El médico me dijo que puedes ir a casa esta misma tarde, que tú y Endy están en perfectas condiciones.

\- Pues ansiosa de volver a casa. . . Digo tu casa.

\- Serena es tu casa también.- Murmuro él, sabiendo que podría ocasionar un enfrenamiento.- Es tu casa, de nuestro hijo, es nuestra casa, nuestro hogar.

\- Darien hay algo que tengo que conversar contigo.- Serena hablo con cuidado.- Se trata de lo que me dijiste de contratar una enfermera privada.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? Yo quiero que tengas tiempo para que descanses, yo no podre estará ciento por ciento del tiempo contigo y el niño, y sé que necesitas tiempo para ti.

\- Bueno a decir verdad la idea aun no me convence del todo, pero hable con Diamante y decidí ayudarlo, tiene una amiga que es enfermera privada y está buscando trabajo.

\- ¿Ya conociste a la chica?

\- Es Esmeralda, la chica con la que he estado estos días.

\- ¿La peliverde?

\- La misma.- La rubia le sonrió.- No se muchos detalles pero tengo entendido que quiere trabajar en la enfermería privada y a decir verdad he notado que tiene mucho afecto al momento de trabajar con Endy. . . No lo sé, pero me da confianza.

\- Supongo que podemos conversar con ella, negociar su salario y ver cuándo puede comenzar a trabajar contigo y Endy.

.

\- Muchas gracias.- Esmeralda le sonrió.- Sé que muy probablemente convenció a su amiga para que me quisiera contratar.

\- Solo vi la oportunidad perfecta.- Sonrió Diamante, ambos estaban conversando fuera de la habitación de la rubia.- Estaba pensando. . . ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

\- Yo. . . Claro me gustaría mucho.

\- Enfermera Esmeralda a dirección. . .- Anuncio el alta voz de los pasillos.- Enfermera Esmeralda a dirección.

\- Mmm. . .

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Diamante noto como la chica se ponía nerviosa.- ¿Estas bien?

\- Cuando me llamen de dirección es porque ese horrible hombre tiene algo que decirme. . . O solo para molestarme. . .

\- Tranquila, si quieres puedo ir yo y dejarle claro que no puede molestarte mas.- Diamante empuño las manos.

\- No tranquilo, yo puedo contra esto, además si todo sale bien quizá pronto deje de trabajar aquí.

\- Eso espero.- Diamante la abrazo.- Si me necesitas estaré aquí.

.

Galaxia sonrió mientras miraba junto a su esposo las fotografías de su nieto recién nacido y las comparaba con las de su hijo a los pocos días de nacer, era innegable el parecido entre ambos, estaba feliz de tener un nieto, y ciertamente Serena le agradaba mucho, esperaba que su hijo hiciera algo pronto por recuperar el amor de la rubia.

\- Darien es un idiota.- Murmuro Armando cerrando uno de los álbumes de fotografías de su hijo.- Perder a una chica tan buena como Serena.

\- Dijo que haría lo posible por recuperarla.- Comento la mujer.- Pero no sé qué hará. . . A decir verdad nuestro hijo en asuntos del corazón nunca ha sido muy bueno, quiero decir, no sé si habrá tenido muchas novias, pero no han sido muchas las que nos ha presentado. . .

\- A decir verdad. . .- Armando comenzó a sacar cuentas.- Solo nos ha presentado a dos chicas. . . La pelirroja cuando tenía quince. . . ¿Recuerdas esa chica? Era amable pero no era para nuestro hijo, y la otra chica. . . No recuerdo ni si nombre, era obvio que estaba con nuestro hijo por el dinero. . .

\- Puras idiotas.- Galaxia sonrió.- Me agrada Serena, espero poder conocerla más estos días que estemos aquí, confió en poder ganarme su confianza y averiguar si mi hijo puede tener una oportunidad con ella.

\- ¿Trataras de sacarle información?

\- Mi vida no lo digas de esa forma.- Galaxia sonrió.- Solo digamos que averiguare que tan pesado será el camino para nuestro hijo. . . ¿O pretendes que nuestro nieto viva lejos de su padre?

\- Hasta donde me dijo Darien la chica seguirá viviendo aquí. . .

\- Luna me comento hoy mientras tomábamos el té que Serena pretende buscarse una casa donde irse a vivir sola con el bebé.

\- Entonces Darien va a necesitar de un milagro.- Comento Armando pensativo.- Tsukino. . . Tsukino, creo que he escuchado ese apellido antes. . .

.

\- Tu comportamiento con ese sujeto me tiene muy preocupado Esmeralda.- El director la miro detalladamente, deteniéndose en las piernas de la chica.- Ya me fue reportado que dejas tus labores de lado para pasar tiempo con ese sujeto. . . Además te vi el día de ayer comiendo en ese café con él. . .

\- Lo que haga en mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia. . .

\- Claro que lo es.- Sabio se levantó se su escritorio, lo rodeo y se acercó a la chica parada frente a él.- Tu sabes cuánto me importas mi querida, eres tú la que no me da oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo y deseo que este a mi lado. . . En especial en mi cama. . .

\- Por todos los cielos.- La joven retrocedió, odiaba la cercanía de ese hombre.- Usted es casado, además ya le dije que no me interesa tener nada con usted. . . Es un acosador. . .

\- ¿Y que si lo soy?- El hombre rio.- No puedes hacer nada, nadie te va a creer, todo el mundo piensa que eres tú la que esta obsesionada conmigo. . .

\- Renunciare. . .- Dijo ella en tanto lo miraba con odio.

\- Pues hazlo.- Entre burlas Sabio camino hacia ella.- Yo mismo me encargare de que en ningún otro lugar te contraten. . . Te dejare muy mal parada, no tendrás donde obtener empleo y te verás obligada a estar aquí. . . Y estar conmigo. . .

\- Tengo novio.- Dijo ella rápidamente al ver que el hombre intentaría acercarse a ella de nuevo.- Y él sabe la clase de persona que es usted. . . De hecho quiere partirle la cara. . .

\- ¿Y debo suponer que ese hombre misterioso con quien has sido vista es tu novio?

\- Es él y se llama Diamante. . . Si quiere se lo presento.

\- Bah. . . Seguro es una trampa de tu parte, vi cómo se comportaban en la cafetería, no tenían aspecto de ser novios,

\- Pues ya lo vera.- Esmeralda camino hasta la puerta.- Ahora si no tiene nada que decirme sobre mi trabajo me iré. . . Recuerde pronto tendrá mi renuncia.

.

Serena amaba mirar a su hijito dormir, en tanto arreglaba su maleta para poder irse a casa, esa misma tarde estaría en casa de Darien para poder descansar, y adecuarse a ser madre, era una experiencia completamente nueva y hermosa.

\- Hola Serena. . .

\- Nicolás.- La rubia se volvió para ver al hombre.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

\- Pues nadie. . . Yo solo entre.- El hombre se sentó en el sofá de la habitación.- Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar querida Serena.

\- No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar.- Ella recordaba todo lo que Darien le había dicho.

\- ¿Este es el hijo de Darien y Rei?- Nicolás la ignoro para acercarse a la cuna.

\- Es mi hijo y el de Darien.- Murmuro ella apretando los dientes.- Rei nada tiene que ver aquí. . .

\- Pareces olvidar que gracias a Rei este bebé existe querida. . . Mi chica fue muy astuta en convencerte de que tuvieras un hijo. . .

\- Nicolás ve al grano.- Ya no podía sacarlo de ahí, a menos que contara con ayuda de alguien más.

\- Lo que quiero Serena es dinero. . . Fue idea mía que Rei recurriera a ti para buscar un bebé.- Murmuro él.- Gracias a mí tu estas al lado de Darien y tienes a su hijo. . .

\- ¿Y quieres que yo te de ese dinero?

\- Sé que no tienes un peso mi querida. . . Rei siempre decía que eras una pobretona, de modo que siendo así pensé que quizá podrías recurrir a tu hombre y pedirle. . . No sé. . . Un millón. . . Dos millones. . .

\- Largo de aquí.- Serena lo miro furiosa.- Sal de este cuarto y jamás te me acerques. . .

\- Calma querida. . . Es solo una sugerencia que puedes hacer llegar a Darien.

.

Darien le sonrió al doctor apenas le entregaron los documentos del alta médica de su hijo y el alta médica de Serena, estaba contento de poder irse a casa con ellos, ansioso de ver como su hijo seria acomodado en la habitación que Serena había decorado con sumo amor y cuidado, procurando que el bebé tuviese todas las comodidades del mundo.

\- Calma querida. . . Es solo una sugerencia que puedes hacer llegar a Darien.

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz masculina en la habitación de Serena, no se trataba de Diamante, lo había visto algunos pasillos atrás hablando con Esmeralda, el medico que trataba a la rubia tampoco podía ser.

\- Sal de aquí Nicolás. . .

Se alertó al escuchar el nombre del sujeto, no era posible que él estuviera ahí, había dejado claro en la recepción que Nicolás no podía entrar, no entendía entonces porque estaba ahí, en la habitación de Serena.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto a penas entro en la habitación.- Largo, no molestes a Serena. . .

\- Yo solo vine a visitar a una amiga.- Nicolás sonrió alegremente.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- No somos amigos.- Murmuro Serena.- Nunca lo fuimos. . .

\- Ya la escuchaste ahora vete. . .- Darien se le acerco.- Vete o te doy una golpiza. . .

\- Por favor Darien no lo hagas.- La rubia se le acerco.- Nicolás se ira. . . O llama a os de seguridad. . .

\- Tranquila querida ya me voy.- El chico sonrió.- No pensé que causaría tantos problemas. . .

\- Largo. . .- Darien se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.- Largo.

\- Ya me voy.- Nicolás se le acerco a mientras le sonreía y susurraba.- ¿Ves cómo aun siente celos de Rei y nuestra relación? Por eso me odia. . .

\- Vete.- La rubia bajo la cabeza.

\- Disfruta de los millones de la billetera de Darien.- Murmuro Nicolás al irse.

\- Maldito.- Darien cerró la puerta al irse el intruso y camino hasta ella.- ¿Qué te dijo cuándo se te acerco?

\- Nada importante. . .

La rubia termino alistar las cosas, estaba lista para irse y ciertamente ya no quería seguir en esa habitación, se sentía casi sin aire, no había estado preparada para enfrentarse a Nicolás, menos a sus palabras antes de irse, era obvio que la ira de Darien no era porque la estuviese molestando a ella, sino que Nicolás hacia que los celos exploran en Darien y todo en relación con Rei, eso era de esperar, era notorio que aun amaba a su esposa fallecida, lo que hacía imposible poder soportar la presencia del castaño.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Solo quiero salir de aquí.- La rubia bajo la maleta de la cama.- ¿Puedes llevar la maleta? Tomare a Endy para que nos vayamos.

\- Si por supuesto.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en que Nicolás había dejado de alguna manera afectada a Serena, quería hablar con ella, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo, además la rubia aún tenía que estar en reposo.

.

\- El señor Chiba dice que puedo comenzar a trabajar con ellos mañana a primera hora.- Murmuro Esmeralda emocionada.- Muchas gracias Diamante, sin ti no hubiese podido salir de aquí. . . De verdad te estoy muy agradecida. . .

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada. . . Aunque si aceptas salir a cenar conmigo esta noche puedo darme por. . .

\- ¡Oh no!- La peliverde de pronto palideció.

\- ¿No quieres salir conmigo?- Estaba confundido, estaba seguro de que había despertado el interés en la chica.- Bueno no esperaba un no por respuesta. . .

\- No se trata de eso, claro que quiero salir a cenar contigo esta noche.- La chica apunto hacia el final del corredor.- Ahí viene el director. . . Cuando me mando a llamar yo hable de más. . .

\- ¿Hablaste de más? No creo poder entender. . .

\- Me estaba molestando. . .

\- Maldito infeliz. . .

\- Pero lo pare. . . Le dije que tú eras mi novio y que. . .

\- Viene hacia acá . .- Diamante abrazo a la chica.- Tu solo sígueme la corriente.

\- Aja. . .

\- Hola Esmeralda.- El hombre se les acerco.- Este debe ser tu novio. . .

\- Y usted supongo debe ser aquel infeliz que se la pasa molestando a mi mujer.- Comento Diamante e tanto estrechaba a la chica en sus brazos, disfrutando de aquel momento.

\- ¿Tu mujer?

Sabio no dejo pasar a la oportunidad de ver a la pareja, la peliverde estaba algo nerviosa en los brazos del chico, y ciertamente aquel estúpido parecía agradarle que estuviera entre sus brazos. Pero aún no estaba del todo convencido de que él fuera su novio, cuando los había visto en la cafetería se mostraban más bien como dos simples conocidos.

\- Esmeralda es mi novia, mi mujer, y nada me hace más feliz el saber que desde mañana ella ya no trabajara más aquí. . .

\- Eso está por verse. . . Todas las renuncias deben presentarse con un mes de anticipación o si no se arriesga a una multa por parte de la dirección nacional de trabajo. . .

\- Conozco a cuánto asciende la multa y yo la pagare.- El peliplateado se quiso aprovecharse un poco en su beneficio, acerco sus labios a los de la chica y la beso rápidamente.- Mi mujer desde hoy ya no está para ser parte de su juego. . .

\- Supongo que creyó en sus mentiras de que yo la acoso, pero en realidad es ella la que esta obsesionada conmigo. . .

\- Lo dudo mucho, si estuviera obsesionada con usted no pasaría las noches en mi cama y entre mis brazos, no disfrutaría e mis caricias y me rogaría por más. . .

\- ¿Eso es cierto Esmeralda?- Sabio miro con preocupación, las palabras del hombre sonaban muy convincente.

\- Yo. . .- La chica lo miro primero a él y después al otro sujeto después sonrió ampliamente.- Yo ya le dije que Diamante era mi novio, usted prefirió ignorar lo que yo le dije, como mi amado ya le dijo soy su mujer cuando no tengo turno nocturno aquí en la clínica duermo entre sus cálidos brazos y sus deliciosas caricias. . .

\- ¡Basta!- El hombre retrocedió casi asqueado.- Creí que era mejor Esmeralda, ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres más que una put. . .

Sabio cayó al suelo antes de que pudiese terminar la palabra, Diamante en un rápido movimiento se había separado de Esmeralda y había tumbado al hombre de un solo puñetazo, habían algunas personas cerca, pero seguían en su trabajo, prefiriendo ignorar dodo aquello.

\- Ve por tus cosas.- Dijo mirando a la chica.- Te vas hoy mismo de este lugar. . .

\- Si. . .- La peliverde dio unos pasos en tanto miraba al hombre tirado en el suelo.- Llamaran a seguridad, tienes que irte. . .

\- No me iré sin ti. . . Ve por tus cosas.

\- Si.

.

Serena entro en el cuarto del bebé con Endy en sus brazos, estaba contenta de poder estar en casa al fin, después de haber visto a Nicolás había quedado muy afectada, que él fuese para confirmarle lo que ya sabía era duro, Darien seguía amando a Rei, de ahí su reacción violenta al ver al castaño, Darien naturalmente no soportaría estar cerca del amante de su esposa, cualquier reaccionaria así.

\- Al fin en tu cuna mi amor.- Le dijo en tanto lo arropaba.- ¿Te gusta la decoración mi amor?

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo querida.-Galaxia estaba detrás de ella, se sentó en el sofá que decoraba la habitación.- Mi nieto no puede tener mejor madre que tú.

\- Muchas gracias.- La rubia le sonrió.- Es un bebé hermoso y muy parecido a Darien. . .

\- Es su copia exacta. . .

\- Lo mimo dijo el doctor cuando vio a los dos.- Serena rio junto con su suegra.

\- ¿Querida puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- Entonces siéntate a mi lado, así podemos hablar de frente y de tú a tú.

Sospechaba que dicha conversación tendría que ver con Darien, y aunque no quería hablar de él con nadie, mucho menos con su mamá, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que resolver ese tema, aunque hubiese preferirlo hablarlo directamente con el pelinegro.

\- Quiero que sepas que nunca aprobé el matrimonio de mi hijo con esa chica. . . Rei creo que se llamaba. . .

\- Señora no es necesario que me diga eso. . .

\- Claro que sí, es necesario que lo sepa y que entiendas porque me puse tan feliz al saber que mi hijo estaba esperando un hijo y más si se trataba de ti.

\- ¿De mí?

\- Yo sé de ti mi querida desde que eras novia de Darien en la universidad. . . A decir verdad nunca supe porque terminaron y me dolió mucho saber que ya no estabas en la vida de mi hijo. . .

\- Usted sabe que fue Darien quien. . .

\- Termino la relación. . . Lo sé, nunca dijo el porqué, pero tampoco quise preguntar a lo que me refiero es que nunca tampoco le pregunte, Darien siempre ha sido poco comunicativo, sobre todo en sus relaciones. . . Lo importante es querida que tú y Darien han vuelto a tener una segunda oportunidad, es solo que deben aprovechar esta oportunidad. . .

\- Yo. . .

\- No es necesario que me digas nada querida.- La mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a la cuna.- Solo piénsalo.

Era algo de lo que había pensado mucho, pero ciertamente no quería volver a entregar su corazón nuevamente a Darien para después perderlo, ella lo había amado mucho en el pasado, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Yssareyes48: Nuestro Darien va a tener una dura pelea, además parecer ser que Serena no se lo hará fácil.

Faby Amy Mizuno: Muchas gracias amiga, ojala este capítulo te guste.

Zakura Naeiguino: Gracias amiga, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste.

Princessqueen: Esperemos que Darien se vuelva a ganar el amor de su rubia. A ver qué ocurre con Diamante también.

Adileyne: Créeme amiga Diamante quiere más que solo ayudar a Esmeralda xD. Serena no parece querer darle una oportunidad al pelinegro.

Miri Ortiz: Nuestro pelinegro pensó equivocadamente cosas de Serena que al parecer no eran, esperemos que puedan arreglar.

Jesmithquintana: Muchas gracias amiga por tu apoyo, espero ahora poder actualizar un poco más seguido.

ReynaCecilia: Serena no está dispuesta a aceptar tan fácilmente a Darien, quizá nuestro amigo tenga que hacer un gran, gran esfuerzo.

Mara paolini: Gracias amiga, ojala este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado.

040494: Me alegra amiga que te haya gustado, espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste.

Yadia567: Hay que ver cómo reacciona Serena ante los posibles esfuerzos de nuestro amigo Darien, y saber también que hará el pelinegro.

A que Diamante se esta portando como el héroe de Esmeralda xD, lo importante ahora amigas es saber los pasos a seguir de nuestro querido y a veces odiado Darien xD. Muchas cariños y abrazos.


	10. Chapter 10

X

\- No sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que serás padre.- Darien miro a su mejor amigo, ambas estaban en la oficina tomando café.- Pero dijiste que era tu plan. . .

\- Solo que Mina aun no lo sabía.- Murmuro Malachite entre risas.- Lo importante es que conseguí mi objetivo. . .

\- No lo entiendo miles de mujeres en este planeta se embarazan a propósito para atrapar a sus hombres y tú al contrario corriste en dirección de Mina.

\- Amigo siempre he corrido en dirección a Mina.

Darien de pronto sintió envidia de la situación de su amigo, hubiese deseado que Serena fuese así de cooperativa, naturalmente había sabido desde el inicio que la situación no sería fácil. Necesitaba el cariño de la rubia, necesitaba que ella lo amara, lo curioso era que estaba seguro de que la rubia pronto querría irse de su casa, de su lado, y él ya no tendría forma de detenerla.

\- ¿Estas bien? No pareces feliz de tener a tu mujer e hijo en casa.

\- Pues me hace feliz que Endy esté bajo mi techo, pero sospecho que Serena pronto querrá irse.

\- Pues ese es un problema. . .- El peliplateado se removió en el asiento frente al escritorio.- Creí que las cosas iban bien.

\- No la quiero perder. . .- Murmuro Darien.

\- Pues algo me dice que ya la perdiste amigo.- Malachite miro a Darien preocupado.- Lo mejor que puedes hacer en tratar de no perderla aún más, al menos la tienes en tu casa, eso es un aliciente. Trata de conquistarla, ya fue tuya una vez y te amaba locamente. . .

\- Por favor no me lo recuerdes. . . Serena siempre debió haber sido mía, mi esposa, mi mujer.

\- No me hagas recordar lo estúpido que fuiste al creer en las palabras de Rei. . .

\- Muchas cosas avalaban sus palabras, caí en ellas tontamente.

\- ¿Cosas como cuáles?- Murmuro Malachite.- Nunca me las explicaste bien.

\- Serena de pronto comenzó a hablar mucho sobre nuestro matrimonio, aunque le había dicho que eso quería hacer con ella, casi lo tomo como un plan a corto plazo. . .

\- Como todas las mujeres. . . Mina me dijo que comenzaría a hacer la lista de invitados esta noche en mi casa.

\- Después todo aquello del dinero, insistía en que cuando nos casáramos nuestra situación económica iba a mejorar mucho. . . Y luego está lo que escuche hace poco.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste?

\- Diamante le dio un cheque. . . Al parecer de bastante dinero.

\- Mmm. . . ¿Amas a Serena?

\- Claro que sí. . .

\- Entonces de que te preocupas. . . Estas lleno de dinero, nunca te faltara sustento y así Serena jamás se alejara de ti.

\- Pero Serena no es así. . . ¡Ah! No lo sé.

.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Esmeralda.- Serena estaba descansando después de haberle dado de comer a su pequeño.- De verdad eres de gran ayuda.

\- Hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo señora Tsukino. . .

\- Por favor dime Serena, aunque trabajes en esta casa eres una persona de confianza para mi.- Murmuro la rubia.- Además quiero considerarme más que tu jefa tu amiga.

\- Claro que si señ. . . Quiero decir Serena, me agradara ser su amiga.

\- Esmeralda puedo hacerte una pregunta.- La rubia decidió entrar en terreno complicado.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Te interesa Diamante?

Fue consiente del enrojecimiento en las mejilla de la chica, obviamente no se había esperado una pregunta como aquella, curiosamente Serena ansiaba saber que pensaba la chica respecto a su amigo, ella quería lo mejor para él.

\- Yo. . . Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me ayudo a encontrar este trabajo, anoche me llevo a cenar, es un compañero agradable. . .

\- No te hablo de Diamante como amigo, sé cómo es y es un grandioso amigo.- Ella más que nadie lo sabía.- Te hablo de Diamante como hombre. . .

\- Yo pues. . .- La chica siguió sonrojándose.- Pues me gusta, a decir verdad me gusta mucho, es muy amble y caballeroso, me ha protegido en más de una ocasión, siento que le debo mucho.

\- No confundas agradecimiento con amor. . . A él no le gustara.

\- Sospecho que no.

Ambas mujeres rieron de buena gana, Esmeralda en tanto cambiaba el pañal del bebé Serena aprovecho para darse un baño de tina, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Las últimas palabras de Nicolás al salir de la habitación de la clínica la habían dejado dudosa respecto a Darien. Que disfrutara de los millones del pelinegro, ella nunca había estado interesa en el dinero de en aquel entonces su novio, y de hecho muchas veces se lo dio a entender a él, de hecho no tenía idea de cómo Nicolás se había esterado de que estaba en la clínica, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar con sus palabras, aunque eso no quitara que se le quedasen en la mente.

\- Este pequeño ya está listo para bajar.- Anuncio la peliverde momento después.

\- Vamos entonces a tomar un té.- Serena tomo a su pequeño.- Aun tenemos unos instante antes de que comience a tener hambre.

Darien estaba revisando algunos informes, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que a cada momento la imagen de Serena y el bebé se le iban a la mente, sobre todo la imagen de la rubia. Quería llamar a casa y escuchar la voz de la chica, al menos saber que estaba bien, aquella era la primera mañana de Endy y Serena en su casa, bajo los cuidados de sus padres y los de Luna.

\- Amigo tenemos una emergencia.- Malachite irrumpió abruptamente en su oficina.- Algo que no te va a gustar para nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Darien miro de reojo unas revistas que llevaba su amigo en las manos.

\- Mira lo que dicen de Serena en las primeras planas.

"Amante de Darien Chiba tuvo hijo en la clandestinidad"

"Nace hijo bastardo del empresario Chiba"

"El secreto hijo de Darien Chiba"

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- Estallo tras leer los titulares.- ¿Quién diablos puso esto?

\- Hice mis averiguaciones, no te lo creerás. . .

\- Solo dime. . .

\- Se trata de Nicolás, al parecer tras el altercado que tuvo contigo y con Serena en la clínica se fue directo a las oficinas principales de a lo menos tres revistas amarillistas.

\- ¡Maldito!- Darien tomo el teléfono fijo de su escritorio.- ¡Llama a mis abogados! Los quiero aquí en cinco minutos.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Demandar a todas estas malditas revistas. . . Luego mandare a apresar a Nicolás, a me tiene harto, esta vez se metió con Serena y mi hijo y eso no se lo permitiré.

Las siguientes horas fueron una sucesión de llamadas, reuniones con sus abogados, denuncias en la policía, ya para el medio día Darien tenía frente suyo a los directores de cada una de las revistas que osaron a hablar mal de la rubia.

\- Nosotros solo recibimos información de primera fuente. . .- Murmuro uno de los directores.

\- Nuestro contacto dijo que era cercano a la joven Tsukino. . .

\- ¡No me importan sus excusas!- A penas de los consejos de sus abogados para que Darien mantuviera la calma eso se le hacía imposible.- Quiero que sepan que no descansare hasta cerrar sus malditas revistas.

\- Eso es imposible señor Chiba.- Señalo otro director de redacción.

\- Pues ya veremos. . .

.

Serena miro curiosamente como Diamante se acercaba a Endy por el solo hecho de que el pequeño estaba en brazos de Esmerarla, en esos momentos exactos ella bien podría decirle una broma, pero la peliverde podría sentirse ofendida, de modo que se la reservo para cuando estuviesen solos.

\- El niño ya se quedó dormido.- Anuncio minutos después Esmeralda.- Lo dejare en su cuarto y traeré el monitor.

\- Me parece perfecto.- Serena estaba en la sala de estar leyendo una revista de moda.

\- Esmeralda parece hacer bien su trabajo.

\- Es la mejor, se nota que le tiene mucho cariño a mi bebé.- Serena espero unos segundos antes de picar a su amigo.- Un pajarito me conto que fuiste a cenar con ella anoche.

\- Y cenamos delicioso. . .- Murmuro el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sofá cercano de la sala.- Además Esmeralda es una excelente compañía, es divertida, alegre. . .

\- Y te gusta como nunca. . .

\- Más de lo que me has gustado tu.- Se sinceró el peliplateado.- No sé, quiero que me tome en cuenta como hombre no como amigo. . .

\- Pues yo creo que te ve más como hombre que como amigo.

\- Serena no empieces a hacer de cupido. . .

La rubia pensó en hablar, pero estaba segura de que iba a echar todo a perder, además ella no era quien para meterse en temas del amor, su propia vida era complicada, su misma relación con Darien era de forma extraña. Quizá era hora de comenzar a buscarse un lugar para ella y su hijo.

\- Serena.- Darien de pronto estaba en la sala mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta de acceso.

\- ¿Darien pasa algo?- Era medio día, Darien a esa hora siempre estaba en el trabajo, además su rostro parecía contrariado.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Claro que si.- La rubia se le acerco.- El que me preocupa eres tú. . . Pareces nervioso.

\- Más que nervioso está enfadado Serena.- Observo Diamante.- Y creo que los dejare solos para que conversen.

\- Gracias.- Darien espero a que se quedaran solos para abrazar a la rubia.- Dime que estas bien.

\- Claro que sí, pero no entiendo que es lo que te pasa.- Serena alzo su vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Han publicado cosas horrendas sobre ti, sobre nuestro hijo y sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- No las necesitas saber, cuando vi los titulares me asuste, no por mi sino por ti, no quiero que este tipo de cosas te afecten y. . .

\- Darien a mi ese tipo de cosas no me afectan. . .

\- Aun así. . . No compres revistas, si te llaman no contestes. . .

\- A decir verdad ni el teléfono de casa ha sonado. . .

\- Porque Luna los desconecto, le pedí que lo hiciera.- Murmuro Darien en tanto rosaba los labios en la frente de ella.- No quería que perturbaran tu descanso.

\- Ya veo. . .

\- Mi padre se está encargando de los periodistas de la puerta. . .

\- ¿Hay periodistas en la puerta de la casa? No los he visto.

\- Pues mi padre se encargó de eso.

\- Todos son muy amables conmigo, no es necesario que me cuiden tanto. . .

\- Mereces que te cuiden y que te amen. . .- Darien la estrecho aún más.- Sobre todo que te amen.

\- Darien por favor.- La rubia quería alejarse, pero los brazos del pelinegro se lo impidieron.

\- No me detengas Serena, no sabes cuánto quiero besarte, abrazarte, hacerte mía.

Presa del ambiente la rubia le ofreció los labios sin temor, dichosa de verse envuelta de nuevo en los cálidos brazos de él. Esperando que aquella ilusión no se rompiera, Darien volvía a ser el de antes, aquel chico de la universidad que parecía amarla con locura, como que no quisiera separarse de ella nunca más.

\- Darien.- La rubia le puso una mano en la mejilla.- Tú no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- ¿Cuánto?- Repitió ella mirándolo sonriente.- Tu sabes que es mucho. . .

\- Lo sé, lo se mi amor.

La pareja se fundió en un profundo beso, Darien sabía que no podía exigir nada más de la rubia, aún tenía que reponerse, él mismo tenía mucho de que encargarse, iba a destruir a todos los que intentan dañar a su chica, porque lo quisiera Serena o no ella era su chica.

.

Esmeralda cerró la puerta del cuarto del niño y encendió el monitor, el pequeño Endy era un amor de bebé, sabía que iba a dormir por un buen rato, de modo que bajo a tomar un té, ansiosa de saber si Diamante aún estaba en la casa.

\- Hola ojos bonitos.- Diamante la encontró cuando bajaba la escalera.- Iba a la cocina por un café. ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- Claro.

\- Darien y Serena están en la sala hablando, creo que hay problemas. . . Así que mejor no te acerques ahí.

\- Claro.-

\- Ojos bonitos el sábado quiero ir a pasear el yate. . . ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

\- Nunca he ido a yate. . .

\- Entonces te gustara.- Le sonrió.- Te gustara pasear en el mar y respirar aire fresco.

\- Suena divertido.- La chica le sonrió en tanto iban hacia la cocina.- ¿Hay problemas muy grandes con Serena y el señor Chiba?

\- No lo sé ojitos bonitos, pero Chiba entro en la sala de estar colérico.

Ambos entraron en la cocina, inmediatamente Esmeralda comenzó a servirle café al peliplateado y té para ella, estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar entre sus jefes, notaba que entre ellos habían algunas cosas sin resolver, pero no iba a entrometerse en aquella rara historia, además tenía su atención puesta en algo más, o mejor dicho alguien más.

\- Diamante yo. . .

\- Dime ojos bonitos.- El hombre la miro a los ojos.- Pareces nerviosa.

\- Pues lo estoy. . . Yo quiero decirte algo.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- No sabes lo agradecida que estoy por toda la ayuda que me has dado, casi sin conocerme has sido como un héroe para mí y. . .

\- Esmeralda no necesito tus agradecimientos. . .

\- Lo sé, lo que intento decirte es que. . .- La chica se le acerco lentamente hasta tomar sus manos.- Yo nunca me había sentido así de atraída por un hombre. . .

\- ¿Esmeralda?- Esperaba no estar soñando, le sonrió con un bobo mientras le tomaba con más fuerzas sus manos.- Cariño. . .

\- ¿Soy tu cariño?- Le pregunto ella con una amplia sonrisa.- Diamante yo te quiero mucho, y nada me haría más feliz que me dejes llamarte cariño a ti.

\- Puedes llamarme como tú quieras.- El hombre la abrazo, deseoso.- Desde que te vi supe que eras para mí, supe al verte con el hijo de Serena entre tus brazos que tu debías ser la madre de mis hijos. . .

\- Diamante. . .- La joven le acaricio la mejilla.- Mi cariño. . .

\- Sé que es pronto, pero te amo ojitos bonitos.- Sonrió antes de buscar sus labios.

.

\- No puedo creer lo que me estas contando.- Murmuro Serena, que estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Darien.- Nicolás está loco de verdad. . .

\- Mi miedo es que intente hacerte algo a ti o a nuestro hijo. . . Me gustaría poner seguridad aquí en casa.

\- ¿Realmente crees que es necesario?

\- Bueno no lo sé, pero me preocupa todo respecto a ese idiota, lo mataría si se atreve a tocarte.

\- Endy y yo estaremos bien.

\- Nicolás es demasiado peligroso, no estaré tranquilo hasta saber que ustedes están bien.- Darien toco delicadamente la mejilla de la chica.- Si ya se metió a la habitación de la clínica, quiere dinero, pero no le daré un peso.

\- No me preocupa Nicolás, me preocupan otras cosas. . .

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Tengo que encontrar una casa para Endy y para mi pronto. . .

\- ¿Qué?- El pelinegro la miro seriamente.- No necesitas buscar una casa, esta es tu casa también. . .

\- Darien el que me hayas ofrecido alojo tras el incendio de mi edificio no significa que debas aceptarme aquí eternamente.

\- Yo quiero que te quedes, esta es tu casa, quiero que estemos juntos.

Ante esa frase la joven reacciono, Darien ya le había dicho eso tiempo atrás, pero en ese momento las cosas no habían salido como ella hubiese querido, enfrentar otra decepción otra vez no iba a ser fácil de superar.

\- Darien.- Se levantó rápidamente, poniendo todo la distancia posible entre ellos.- Quiero mi espacio, tengo mi vida. . .

\- Yo quiero ser parte de tu vida, y quiero también que tú seas parte importante de la mía.- Se aventuró a decir él en tanto también se levantaba.- Quiero que nos casemos. . .

Fue como tener un recuerdo doloroso del pasado, un recuerdo que ella no iba a traer el presente, ya había confiado una vez en las palabras de Darien, esta no sería una nueva oportunidad, lo miro con evidente furia en su mirada.

\- No vuelvas a repetir eso Darien. . . Nunca más vuelvas a decir que te quieres casar conmigo. . . Ya lo dijiste una vez, no te creeré esta vez.

Sin esperar a que le dijese algo ella comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto, estaba cansada, tenía que recostarse o caería al suelo, había sido mucha tensión, ciertamente había quedado preocupada por todo el embrollo de las revistas, pero fueron las palabras de Darien las que colmaron su poca paciencia.

.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas?- Malachite miro a su amigo con mucha seriedad.- ¿Qué saltara a tus brazos con un alegre si?

\- Bueno no. . .

Darien sujeto su botella de cerveza, tras haber hablado con Serena y de haber recibido su rechazo había invitado a su amigo tomarse algo a algún bar, necesitaba desesperadamente sacarse a la rubia de la cabeza, sobre todos sus últimas palabras. Era cierto que ya le había roto el corazón con palabras y promesas de amor que se habían intercambiado en el pasado, pero él quería cambiar eso, había esperado ciertamente una negativa de parte de la rubia, pero la respuesta de ella fue un rotundo no, como si ni siquiera hubiese pensado aquello siquiera dos segundos.

\- ¿Qué más quieres?- Malachite movió su cabeza, aquello era más complejo de lo que había pensado.- En serio amigo estas en graves problemas.

\- Lo sé, soy un estúpido, nunca debí dejarla por esa maldita de Rei. . .

\- No maldigas a los muertos amigos. . .

\- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a maldecir a esa mujer, ella arruino todo lo mío con Serena.- El pelinegro estaba realmente enojado.

\- Parte no es solo culpa de Rei, tú fuiste el que le creíste.

\- Y no sabes todo lo que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

\- Entonces estas perdido amigo. . Date por vencido. . .

\- No puedo. . . La amo.

.

\- Esta me gusta.- Murmuro Serena tranquilamente, tenía en sus manos un set de fotografías de distintas casas, miro de reojo a su bebe.- Están muy hermosas las casas mi vida.

Estaba segura que Endy disfrutaría jugando por los jardines de cualquiera de las casas que estaba viendo, todas ofrecían grandes sectores de juego, hermosos jardines y hasta piscinas, su hijo viviera una vida tranquila, ella se aseguraría de eso.

\- Todas las casas que teneos a la venta señorita Tsukino son condominios cerrados con guardias las veinticuatro horas del día.- Le había dicho el agente inmobiliario que la había visitado aquella tarde.

Después de todo lo sucedido con Nicolás ella quería tenerlo lo más lejos posible, no lo conocía la suficiente, pero tenía que confiar en Darien si le decía que podría representar un peligro, sobre todo después de ver los títulos de las revistas, aunque el pelinegro le había pedido no hacerlo la curiosidad le había ganado.

\- Son titulares horribles.- Había comentado Diamante.

\- No puedo creer que las revistas se presten para eso.- Esmeralda se le había unido.

No había vuelto a ver a Darien después de discutir con él, no tenía muchas ganas de hecho de volver al mismo tema, para ella estaba cerrado, su decisión estaba tomada, no entregaría su corazón otra vez para perderlo, no ahora que no estaba sola, que un pequeño dependía de ella, de que tuviera fuerza y fuese capaz de tomar decisiones.

.

\- Mira mi vida.- Mina se sentó en el regazo de su novio.- Estos son mis invitados.

\- Son pocos amor.- Malachite estudio la lista, no habían más de cincuenta personas.- ¿No veo a Serena?

\- Ella será mi madrina, ya le pregunte y me dijo que sí.

\- Ya veo. . .

\- ¿Supongo que Darien será tu padrino?

\- Pues si.- Le acaricio la mejilla preocupado.- Claro si no tienes problemas. . –

\- Claro que no mi amor, y no creo que Serena tenga problemas, hasta donde sé están en relativa paz. . .

\- Pues más relativa de lo que crees amor.

\- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé amor?

Malachite no era de los que traicionaba a su mejor amigo, pero el tema era delicado y necesitaba de la opinión de su mujer, más si ella estaba del lado y del punto de vista se Serena, esperaba a lo mejor que al compartir esa información tendría algo con que ayudar a Darien.

.

Diamante le sonrió al salir del lugar, estaba seguro de que iba a impresionar a su ojos bonito, ya tenía el aliciente perfecto, Esmeralda había admitido que le gustaba, que le tenía cariño, iba a tomar eso y sacarle máximo provecho, si sus planes funcionaban pronto sería un hombre comprometido, y felizmente comprometido a decir verdad.

\- ¿Entonces señor donde vamos ahora?- Le hablo el taxista.

\- Al hotel. . .

De pronto pensó que si se iba a instalar en esa ciudad tenía que alquilar un departamento o una casa, no podía seguir viviendo en el hotel. Estaba seguro de que ojos bonitos podría ayudarlo a encontrar un lugar donde vivir.

.

¿El ver doble era normal? Darien sonrió para sí, obviamente había bebido demasiado, pero necesitaba ahogar sus penas de amor, de hecho si lo pensaba era la primera vez que se emborrachaba, y todo por culpa del poco amor que le demostraba Serena.

\- Mi Serena.- Murmuro entre risas cuando logro meter la llave en la puerta.- ¿Por qué no me quieres?

Al poco andar llego hasta la puerta de su despacho, había utilizado una pequeña sala de estar de esa casa para transformarla en su despacho en el hogar, no tenia deseos de dormir, solo de beber, de ahogar y seguir ahogando sus penas en el alcohol.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres Serena?- Volvió a decir en tanto bebía.- Yo te amo, sé que fui un tonto. . .

\- ¿Hijo?

Darien vio de pronto una sombra en el umbral de la puerta, bueno dos sombras a decir verdad, reconoció inmediatamente a su padre, parecía enfadado.

\- Hola papa.- Se sentó en su sillón.- Pasa toma algo conmigo. . .

\- ¿Estas bien? Diamante llamo hace un par de horas preguntando se habías llegado a casa, que te había dejado en el bar porque tenía que irse a reunir con su novia. . .

\- Si así fue.- Sus palabras parecían arrastrarse.- Yo no me siento bien. . . Estoy deprimido, Serena no se quiere casar conmigo. . . Y yo la amo tanto. . .

\- Ya veo, así que de eso se trata.- Armando se sentó en el sillón más cercano a su hijo, estaba sorprendido ni en sus años de adolescencia había visto llegar a su hijo borracho a casa.

\- Fui un tonto.

\- Tu madre y yo pensamos lo mismo.- Armando decidió tomar un trago con su hijo.- Galaxia quiere que vuelvas con Serena. . . Mejor dicho que se casen.

\- Dile a mi madre que tendrá que ayudarme si quiere que eso suceda.- Darien de pronto tuvo una idea.- Iré ahora mismo a hablar con ella, como mujer puede ayudarme. . .

\- Hijo tu madre está dormida mejor habla con ella mañana. . .

\- ¿Dormida?- Miro su reloj, pero no podía reconocer la hora.- ¿Es muy tarde?

\- Casi las cuatro de la mañana.

\- Wow es muy tarde. . . ¿Qué haces despierto?

\- Esperándote hijo, nos tenías preocupados a tu madre y a mí. . .

\- Soy adulto. . .

\- Un adulto ebrio.- Dijo Armando entre risas.- Siempre pensé que te vería así. . . No sé a los quince o tal vez dieciséis años no ahora que eres viejo. . .

\- Mira quien fue a hablar. . .

Ambos rieron de buena gana, Armando esperaba poder hacer que su hijo se fuera la cama prontamente, el día después de la borrachera no sería nada bueno para él, tras un largo sorbo miro a su hijo pero Darien tenía la mirada perdida.

\- Hijo mírame. . .

\- ¿A cuál de los dos papá? Veo dos de ti. . .

Como que Darien no la está pasando nada bien xDD. Por otro lado Serena ya está preparándose para irse a vivir a otra casa. ¿Creen que Darien pueda hacer que se quede? ¿Diamante y Malachite deberían darle clases a nuestro amigo? Como siempre amiga les mande un gran abrazo.

ReynaCecilia: Malachite puede convertirse en el mejor maestro para Darien en el tema de conseguir a la mujer que ama xD.

Yssareyes48: Amiga recuerda que Darien ya la hirió en el pasado, es normal que ella no acepte del todo e inmediatamente al pelinegro.

Adileyne: Diamante tiene todas las cartas a su favor amiga y las cosas le están resultando bastante bien según parece.

Yesqui2000: Amiga cada vez que Darien quiere hablar las cosas con la rubia pero obviamente ella esta cegada a creerle.

Miriam Ortiz: Ojala pronto lo hagan amigas y se declaren el uno al otro el gran amor que obviamente se tienen.

Mirialia Paolini: Papi Darien quiere hacer lo mejor, pero Serena no lo está ayudando al parecer, esperemos ver que sucederá.

Zakura Naeiguino: Diamante parece ser un príncipe encantador para nuestra Esmeralda, veremos amiga que sucede entre Darien y Serena.

Anyachiba: Amiga me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también te haya gustado, saludos.

Mia: Creo que Nicolás no se dará por vencido, es obvio que solo quiere dinero, y la gente hace lo que sea por dinero.

Bepevink: Diamante listo y dispuesto a conquistar a su peliverde, Darien tendrá que tener paciencia con la rubia amiga.

Yadia567: Todos parecen querer ayudar a la pareja, creo que ambos necesitan conversar y ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto: Esta Galaxia está dispuesta a que su hijo sea feliz con la mujer que ama, esperemos a ver qué sucede.

Jesmithquintana: Besitos ricos pretendo que haya entre todos, pero Serena se está haciendo la difícil amiga xDD

Amigas mías habían dos comentarios que estaban puesto de forma anónima, me gustaría que pusieran algún nombre aunque sea corto, solo para poder responderles, no me gusta dejar sin respuesta los comentarios anónimos.


End file.
